Love Story
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A collection featuring 100 different pairings. (84) Teddy/James Sirius (85) Fred/Draco (86) Lavender/Padma (87) Neville/Hannah (88) Fred/Katie (89) Rose/Scorpius/Lily (90) Fred/Angelina (91) Draco/Astoria (92) Abraxas/Druella (93) Sirius/Petunia (94) Louis/Scorpius (95) Seamus/Hermione (96) Teddy/Dominique (97) Adrian/Daphne (98) Oliver/Angelina (99) Lyall/Hope (100) Edgar/Fabian
1. AndromedaRabastan

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Rabastan/Andromeda  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 416

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Daily Character Appreciation Challenge:** **Day 1 – Andromeda Black**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:**Jewel Day Challenge – Jasper – Ring: Write about a female character of your choice.

 **Colors of the Rainbow Competition/Challenge:** Red - Prompt 3 - Word prompt: Rose/Roses

* * *

Andromeda stared at the bouquet of roses. Her breath caught as the beautiful scent wafted up into her nostrils. She inhaled it deeply and risked a glance down the Slytherin table.

Two boys sat side by side. Their postures were stiff and their expressions were ominious. The younger one, Rabastan, looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

Despite herself, Andromeda felt a slight blush grace her cheeks.

"Oh pretty. Who sent them to you?" Narcissa excitedly asked. For once, she didn't show any signs of jealousy that Andromeda had a male admirer when Narcissa's own paramour didn't make such romantic gestures.

Andromeda must have been silent for too long because Narcissa followed her eyes. "Oh, Rabastan? How sweet." If she wasn't a proper, Pure-blood Slytherin, she might have squealed like a true teenage girl.

"Yes, sweet," Andromeda muttered before her eyes trained back onto her plate. Under normal circumstances, it would have been sweet. For a moment, she had allowed herself to forget the reason for his gift. It wasn't about being generous, or sweet, or simply romantic. It was to appease her and to make her forget their argument. To make her forget the reason behind their argument: their vastly different beliefs.

She sighed. Everyone knew that as soon as Narcissa graduated, she and Lucius would marry. Bellatrix was already married to Rodolphus, and everyone believed Andromeda would marry Rabastan.

Despite wishing to say no to Rabastan just to be contrary—she was always looking for ways to rebel against her parents—she had actually fallen in love with him and had been looking forward to a future with him.

They were so different, though, and their differences continued to cause contention between them. Last night, Rabastan had call Edward Tonks that horrid name— _mudblood_ —and Andromeda had gotten so angry and lashed out at him. She told herself it wasn't because Edward was so nice to her, and flirted with her, and made her feel special. After all, she loved Rabastan, but maybe she hated seeing a nice guy treated lower than dirt just because of who his parents were. It wasn't his fault he had Muggle parents after all.

And now Rabastan was sending her roses, and he expected everything to be fixed. Could it be fixed? How could two people who thought of things in two different ways possibly be together?

She did love Rabastan. And she also believed that Rabastan genuinely loved her. But sometimes, love just wasn't enough.


	2. TomHermione

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Tom/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 497

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Jewel Day Challenge – Agate – Ring: Write about Tom Riddle

 **Colors of the Rainbow Competition/Challenge:** White - Prompt 3 - Word prompt: Winter

* * *

On cold winter days, Hermione could usually be found in the library. It was her favorite place to escape to. She had given up on ever finding a way back to her own time and decided to make the best out of a bad situation.

She was stuck in the 1940s and nothing was going to be able to change that. She decided if she was going to stay there and go to school with Tom Riddle, then she might as well try to prevent Voldemort from being created. She knew it was dangerous to change the past, but when she thought about everything the Wizarding world went through because of Voldemort, of what Harry had gone through without his parents, Hermione decided it was worth the risk.

The first thing she did was she got Tom out of the orphanage as soon as she could. She lived by herself while she went to school. She had emancipated herself since her family wasn't yet born. And she made a case to allow Tom to live with her. Even though Dumbledore fought her—and why was he fighting so hard to keep Tom in a horrible orphanage anyways?—Hermione still won.

And already, under Hermione's leadership and determination, Tom seemed to be lightening. He was definitely smiling more. And not just smirk-type smiles. But actual smiles.

And that day, when Hermione hid away from the cold winter weather, Tom was retrieving a present from his trunk. Once he had it in his hand, he walked to the library and went to her favorite table, the one sandwiched between the Charms aisle and Potions aisle.

Hermione looked up from her reading when she felt a presence next to her. "Tom?"

"Today is one year said it became official that I would be allowed to live with you."

Hermione blinked. "I hadn't realized."

Tom took the gift from behind his back. "I wanted to get you something as a thank you for watching out for me."

Hermione took the box and opened it. Her breath caught at the sight of the intricate brooch. "Tom, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to," Tom whispered.

Hermione quickly fastened it to her shirt.

"It looks beautiful on you," Tom complimented.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Tom. It's a very generous gift."

Tom sat down next to her and leaned closer to her, his lips only inches away from hers.

"Tom?" she uncertainly asked as she stared into his impossibly dark eyes.

"I hoped that if I gave you such an extravagant gift, you'd be more open to the idea of me kissing you."

The old Tom Riddle would never have even considered touching a Muggle-born, never mind kissing her. This by itself made Hermione believe she changed history. And she couldn't deny that she very much dreamed about what it would feel like for his lips to touch hers. "Yes, please, Tom. Kiss me."

And when he followed her command, it felt like magic.


	3. GeorgeLuna

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** George/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 491

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Daily Character Appreciation Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Jewel Day Challenge – Opal – Ring: Write about Luna Lovegood.

* * *

George stared at her with wide eyes. "What?"

Luna tilted her head to the side in her endearingly cute way. "I _said_ that if you want to talk, I'm a good listener."

He uttered the only thing he could think of to say. "Why?"

Luna smiled, but there was a sad tinge to it. "You and I may not have talked very often, but I do understand what it's like to lose a loved one. Other people of course know what it feels like, but they're not always approachable enough to talk about it. For example, no matter how much Harry might try, he isn't the greatest talker when it comes to the serious issues. And your family is also grieving for a family member, so they might not be able to talk about it. George, if you want to talk about Fred, I'm here."

"Why?" He sounded like a broken record.

"I lost my mum when I was nine. She died right in front of me. For so long, I felt like no one could possibly understand my pain. I was angry and lashed out, hoping to hurt other people the way I was hurting. I really don't want to see you go down that path."

"You saw me yell at Percy."

Luna nodded. "It was like looking in a mirror if it had happened ten years ago. It's better to talk than to bottle up all of the negative emotions. I learned that the hard way. There's no reason for you to learn it the hard way as well. So, if you want to talk, I'm ready to listen."

"Does the pain ever go away?" It was the one question George really cared about.

"I know what you want to hear, but if I'm being perfectly honest, then my answer would have to be no. It does dull in time, and now I can almost ignore the pain, but it's always there in the background."

George swallowed. "You're right; that wasn't what I wanted to hear, but I appreciate the honesty all the same."

Luna laid a hand on the back of George's hand. "I know it hurts, but Fred would want you to mourn and find a way to move on with your life. He wouldn't want you living in a state of limbo until the day you die."

George flipped his hand to grab hers and gave it a small squeeze. "I know, and I'm working on it. I'm not ready to move on yet, though."

Luna leaned closer. "Well, I'm here for you. Until you're ready to move on and after you've moved on."

George thought about asking her, _'What if I want to move on with you?'_ The timing wasn't right. Yet. But even with their limited interaction, George saw a possible future where Luna was at his side as his wife, and they had children. Maybe they even had a son named Fred II.


	4. DracoPadma

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Draco/Padma  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 507

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Daily Character Appreciation Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Jewel Day Challenge – Ruby - Bracelet: Write about a sacrifice.

 **Colors of the Rainbow Competition:** Purple - Prompt 3 - Word Prompt: Gift

* * *

Terry watched Padma as she pushed a strand of her glorious hair behind her even more glorious ear as she read from a textbook.

He was watching her so closely that he saw the way she snuck furtive glances at a neighboring table. A table that housed one Draco Malfoy.

His heart clenched at the look of longing on his girlfriend's face. A look of longing that was directed at another guy. It hurt to know that she would rather be with someone else. And it hurt even more to know that she was denying her heart's true desire because she was afraid of hurting Terry. He never wanted to be the cause of _any_ of Padma's pain.

Yet, he was this time, even though he knew he couldn't truly blame himself.

Terry took a deep breath. He knew he could be selfish; Padma would never break up with him because of everything they had been through together since they both started at Hogwarts. He could also be self _less_ and make a sacrifice.

He stared at Padma and watched her watching Malfoy. And he saw the way Malfoy looked at Padma, a look of longing as strong as the one she had.

And that sealed it for him. If it had been one-sided, Terry would have kept his mouth shut. After all, Padma would have only gotten her heart broken by the blond if he hadn't been interested in her. He wanted her, though. The way he was looking at her was the way Terry looked at her. And knowing he was standing in the way of two people getting together didn't sit right in Terry's gut.

So, he braced himself to do the hardest thing he ever had to do. "Padma," he quietly said.

She looked startled and guiltily tore her gaze away from Draco to look at Terry. "What is it, Ter?"

He thought about what to say but decided to simply come right out with it. "You should go be with him."

To her credit, Padma didn't play dumb. "Terry, I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "I won't lie. I wish it was different; I wish you felt about me the way I feel about you. But you don't. You want Malfoy, and I can't lie to myself for a mockery of happiness when I know it's making you miserable. I want you to be happy, even if it has to be with someone else."

She grabbed his hand. "You're a good man, Terry, and you'll get together with an amazing girl, and she'll be the luckiest girl in the world to have you."

He forced a smile on his face. "I hope you're right."

She got up from the table and went to Malfoy's table. They talked for a moment, and then she sat down right next to him, and they clasped hands as they stared into each other's eyes. And Terry knew she was gone for good, into the arms of the Slytherin. Hopefully Malfoy would treat her the way she deserved.


	5. GeorgeVerity

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** George/Verity  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 195

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Daily Character Appreciation Challenge**

* * *

Verity wished it was a different twin. In her time working at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, she had grown to love Fred. And she had seen the burgeoning affection within Fred as well.

He had been dating Angelina at the time, but she had been sure that she and Fred would end up together in the end. When they were in the same room, it felt like everyone else just disappeared.

But Fred died. And now, instead of thinking about a possible future with _him_ , Verity was leaving George's bed. It felt like a betrayal to Fred's memory, but that was crazy. Nothing had actually happened between her and Fred after all. There was nothing to betray!

"Verity, where are you going?" George groggily asked.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Need to get home."

George opened his eyes. "You could stay the night?"

She tried to not think about how identical George's eyes were to Fred's eyes. "I really can't. Sorry."

And even as she quickly got dressed and ran from the building, she couldn't stop the guilty feeling from nagging her, and she wondered if that guilt would ever stop eating at her.


	6. JamesLily

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** James/Lily  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 862

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Magical World Tour Challenge:** Hogwarts - Prompts: All the things she said by T.A.T.U / Lily/Severus OR Lily/James OR Lily/Sirius

 **Alphabet Competition:** "All you had to do was tell me the truth"

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Ye Old Renaissance Festival - The Dungeon Museum: Write about someone being tortured (as this could be too dark for some, this can be as simple as: tickle torture, tortured with a secret they have to wait for etc. Or it can be real torture*. If so: No Lestranges) **Optional Prompts:** "Once a king always a king, but once a Knight is never enough" T-shirt: word prompt: innuendo / Adult Drabbit: color prompt: rainbow / Blouses: Dialogue prompt; "Do you like what you see?"

 **Can You Make It To The End Challenge:** Round 5 - Write a Different House!AU for Lily

 **Colors of the Rainbow Competition:** Purple - Prompt 3 - Word Prompt: Gift

* * *

 _Want to fly to a place where it's just you and me_  
 _Nobody else so we can be free_

* * *

Lily took out her rainbow colored shirt, but she quickly put it back. The _last_ thing she wanted was to draw even more attention to herself.

She sighed as she ignored, or tried to ignore, the words her roommates spewed in her direction. They were constantly torturing her with their insults—some creative and some not.

Lily knew she was an anomaly. A Muggle-born in Slytherin. It made her the easiest target for inter-house bullying. She had always enjoyed being different, but for once she wished she could be just like her housemates.

She wondered, not for the first time, what her life would have been like if she had gone to Gryffindor like the Sorting Hat had initially wanted to put her. Her best friend, Severus, had been so sure he'd be in Slytherin, though, and Lily was in a new and different world. She didn't want to be without the person she considered her lifeline. So she bagged the hat to put her in Slytherin, and it did after slight hesitation.

And now, she had deal with vicious Pure-bloods on a daily basis, and her relationship with Severus was also strained due to his dealings with some of the darker Pure-bloods who believed in Pure-bloods over Mud-bloods in the house.

She had never felt so alone.

Still, she kept her held up high as she took her clothes to the bathroom and quickly got changed for the day. She ignored the snickers from mean-spirited girls at her wardrobe choice, put on her green Hogwarts robe over it, grabbed her things, and left.

She was on the way to the Great Hall when she saw Potter and his band of idiots standing near an alcove.

Potter was looking at her with something unusual in his eyes. When he noticed Lily's gaze, he quickly grinned, ran a hand through his permanently messy hair, and said with a lot of innuendo in his voice, "Do you like what you see?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, Potter."

Something shifted within Potter, and he suddenly looked serious. "Lily, I have something for you. A gift." He held out a box to her.

She looked at it suspiciously, almost afraid something might explode from it. After all, Potter was most known for his pranks on Slytherins. He had never pranked _her_ , but there was a first time for everything.

"Please take it," he stated earnestly.

She carefully took it and held it far away from her body.

Potter grabbed Black and Lupin's arms and quickly pulled them away. "Come on, Peter." The small, round boy quickly scurried after them.

Lily watched them leave before she looked down at the box. She took a deep, steadying breath and opened it. In it, laid a gold chain with small emeralds interwoven within it. It was a simple design but beautiful. And if those were real emeralds, it was expensive.

There was a piece of paper tucked underneath the necklace. She knelt on the ground, put the box down, and took the paper out. She unfolded it and read the note that was in a neat script.

 _I never thought I'd feel about a Slytherin the way I feel about you._

 _You're not like other Slytherins, though._

 _It's not just your Muggle-born status either._

 _You're strong, and brave, and loyal. And you stand up for what you believe is right._

 _It could never be easy. You and Me._

 _If I could, I would fly us to a place where it's just the two of us._

 _Where bad things could never touch us, and we could live in blissful harmony._

 _And then we would be free._

 _Lily Evans, I love you._

 _Thoughts of you not returning the sentiment torture me._

 _I hope you feel something for me._

 _Now, the question is: do you?_

Despite herself, Lily was touched by the heartfelt words on the paper. And for the first time, she thought she might be glimpsing the real James Potter: the one that inspired such loyalty from his friends.

That night, she once again ignored Severus that was with Mulciber. Couldn't he see that associating with those guys was a bad idea?

Instead, she walked up to Potter. She didn't pay any attention to his friends. The necklace was in plain view around her neck, and she held up the letter. "Why all of the sudden?"

James looked sheepish. "You've always acted like you hated me, and I know you're aware of my general dislike of Slytherins. I wanted to do something big so you would see I was being honest about my feelings."

Lily felt her expression softening. "All you had to do was tell me the truth. When I read your letter, I felt like I was meeting the genuine James Potter for the first time. And I _liked_ what I saw."

"Just liked?" James asked sadly.

She shrugged. "I don't know the real James Potter that well, but I have a feeling that if I keep seeing him, that _like_ could turn into _love_ , given time."

His smile was wide and the whiteness of his teeth was almost blinding. "I can _definitely_ work with that."


	7. BartyEvan

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Barty/Evan  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 385

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **ANZAC Day - Evan Rosier showing bravery, mateship and sacrifice—during a time of great stress and hardship

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Flower Picking Season - I2. Cherry Blossom: (word) Lagoon

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Pairing the Character

 **Colors of the Rainbow Competition:** Purple - Prompt 2 - Write about a character sacrificing themself for another character

* * *

Evan wrapped his arms around Barty's back. Their naked chests were pressed together, and Evan never wanted the feeling of serenity o disappear. "You know I love you, right?"

He shouldn't had to even to ask that kind of question, but most people thought Death Eaters were just brutal murderers, incapable of pure emotions like love.

Barty's eyes, deep blue as any lagoon, were solemn. "Of course. Just like I love you."

Evan pressed a kiss to Barty's sweaty forehead, the moisture salty on his lips. "Just never want you to doubt that."

"Never could," Barty whispered, already drifting off to sleep.

Evan sighed. Sleep wasn't going to come easy to him tonight. He had a bad feeling.

Tomorrow, the Dark Lord had planned a battle against their enemies, and he couldn't help but feel that it might be the last day he'd see Barty. And he couldn't bear the thought of that being true.

The next day, Evan and Barty went through their normal routines. Even so, Evan's eyes always strayed to Barty, trying to memorize everything about him, from his face and body to the way he carried himself..

As always, Barty always knew when something was troubling his lover. "Ev, do you want to tell me what's bothering you?" he cautiously asked.

Evan considered telling Barty about his feelings of forebode but decided there was no reason to trouble him when it was probably nothing. "Nope, just mentally preparing for the battle today."

And that was technically true as his feelings had to do with the upcoming battle.

Barty looked at him carefully, but he didn't ask any more questions.

Later that day, during the heat of the battle, Evan saw his prediction coming true. A stray Avada Kedavra was heading for Barty, and he was unaware of his upcoming fate.

It seemed to be in slow motion as Evan's throat closed, even while he ached to scream out a warning that wouldn't do any good.

He didn't think about it. He threw himself in front of Barty and took the curse in his chest.

The last thing he saw before his body went limp and his vision went dark was his lover's horrified gaze.

He didn't care, though. If he had to die, this was the way he wanted to go.


	8. AliceBellatrix

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Alice/Bellatrix  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 423

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Magical World Tour:** Hogwarts - "you're not who I thought you were"

 **Can You Make it to the End Challenge:** Round Six - Breakup fic about BellatrixAlice

 **Colors of the Rainbow Competition:** Black - Prompt 2 - Write about a character being sent to Azkaban

* * *

Alice swallowed nervously as she followed the guard through the dingy hallway. "Are you sure you want to do this?" the guard asked once again.

"I have to," Alice murmured. She was scared of facing the woman she had fallen in love with, but if she was ever going to get closure, it was something she needed to do.

"Well, here it is."

Alice looked through the bars of the cell and saw Bellatrix's limp body, her curly hair obscuring her face. When she first heard about Bellatrix being sent to Azkaban, she didn't want to believe it. Alice knew Bellatrix was from a dark family of course, but Bellatrix chose to be with her, even though she knew that Alice was a Half-blood. She thought Bellatrix had more liberal views, like her cousin, Sirius.

But then, to hear that she tortured James and Lily Potter into insanity, making Harry an orphan...

Well, it hurt to be wrong. In more ways than one.

"I won't be far," the guard promised.

Alice didn't acknowledge him as he moved a bit away while staying close enough that he could act quickly if there was trouble. "Bella?" she whispered.

She couldn't see Bellatrix's eyes and wondered if she was sleeping.

Bellatrix lifted her head and dark eyes clashed with Alice's blue gaze. "Alice, you came to see me," she croaked, her voice rough.

"Yes, I have some things I need to tell you."

"Alice, I love you," Bellatrix said, her eyes wide.

Alice felt another pain in her heart. At one time, those precious words would have meant everything to her. That time was long gone, though. She took a deep breath. "You're not who I thought you were."

Bellatrix blinked. "What?"

"I thought you were someone I would spend the rest of my life with, but what you did to the Potters... I'll never forgive you for that. I'm disgusted that I ever let you touch me!"

"My Lord—"

"You shouldn't be following that murderer! I didn't know you were! If I had, I would have never been with you. I thought you were more open-minded, and I hate that I was so blinded by my love for you."

"I love you," Bellatrix said again, as if that would fix everything.

"Frank Longbottom proposed to me. I said yes. I will soon become Alice Longbottom and Bellatrix, I hope to never see you again. We're done. For good."

She turned and walked away from her past. It was time to look towards her future.


	9. TeddyLily Luna

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Teddy/Lily Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 435

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Daily Character Appreciation**

 **Can You Make it to the End Challenge:** Round Seven - Write one fic featuring your OTP using the prompts: dance, anxious, and why.

 **Colors of the Rainbow Competition:** Yellow - Prompt 1 - Write about any Hufflepuff

* * *

Lily stared at the ground, feeling just a bit anxious as all of the couples began to dance around her. She knew this was a joyous occasion and of course there would be dancing at a wedding, but she kind of hoped by some miracle that everyone would decide to not dance.

"What has you looking so sad, Lily?" Albus asked as he walked up to her, Scorpius at his side.

Lily forced a smile. "People are _dancing_ ," she stated meaningfully.

"Aww, Lily. Are you afraid you're going to be asked?"

She blushed.

"Am I missing something?" Scorpius curiously asked.

"Unfortunately, Lily inherited our dad's clumsiness when it comes to dancing. She's as bad as he is. Mum's tried to teach her, but she has never been able to get it."

Lily opened her mouth but closed it when Teddy walked up to them. "Lily, would you like to dance?"

She looked at him, stunned. "You do remember that I tend to hurt toes when I dance, right?"

Teddy smiled. "Don't care. I still want to dance with you."

She was so shocked that she numbly allowed Teddy to lead her onto the dance floor.

The first time she stepped on his foot, Lily bowed her head as she fought back tears and tried to leave, but Teddy just held her closer. "I want to dance with you, Lily. Even if it means becoming crippled."

Lily lifted her teary emerald gaze. "Why?"

"Because you're the prettiest girl here of course."

Lily fought back a blush. Despite being a close family friend, Lily never saw Teddy as a surrogate brother. In fact, she always had a massive crush on him, but she never ever pretended the feelings might be returned. "You think I'm pretty?"

"Yes, I do. And you're officially seventeen, as of last week."

"Yes," Lily agreed. She wondered if she was dreaming. She might be because she realized she was no longer stepping on toes as they swayed to the music.

"That means I can do this without feeling bad about it." He leaned down and pressed his lips to her in a soft kiss.

Lily whimpered against his lips. They were as soft as she always believed they would be.

When he pulled back, Lily's heartbeat was fast and she thought her heart might just jump out of her chest. "Wow. If that's going to happen every time we dance, I'll dance with you 24 hours a day, seven day s a week."

Teddy smirked. "That might be a _bit_ much, but how about every Friday night instead?"

She grinned. "It's a date."


	10. RemusHermione

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Remus/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 476

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club - Monopoly - (creature) A werewolf

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Teacher Appreciation Week - Professor: Remus Lupin [Defense] / Prompt: [character] Hermione Granger

* * *

Remus looked around his office, once again feeling amazed. A knock on the door sounded. He straightened his spine and cleared his throat. "Come in," he called in what he _hoped_ was a professional voice.

The door opened and in walked a familiar figure.

He automatically relaxed his stance at the sight of her.

"Hello, Professor Lupin. Are you enjoying being back where you rightfully belong?" the voice almost purred, and it sounded so unlike her that it almost made him falter before he answered.

He recovered quickly, though. "Hermione, don't call me that."

"Why not? I'm here to finally have my seventh year at Hogwarts. I am taking the Defense class. You are my professor. I'm _only_ showing you the respect that you deserve."

Remus rolled his eyes. "You might be forced to call me Professor Lupin once school officially starts when we're in public, but I want to always be Remus to you when it's just the two of us and our friends."

Her eyes lost their joking mirth and grew serious. " _Are_ you happy to be back?"

Remus looked around again. He wasn't quite finished with his unpacking, but most of his books were on the bookshelf, and that went a long way to making him feel at home. "I never thought it would happen. I never thought the Ministry of Magic and Board of Governors would ever allow a werewolf to teach children anything. It's like a dream."

She walked towards him and stopped right in front of him. "You're not just any werewolf. You're a war hero. You saved many people, and even the ones who fear werewolves know that you're a hero. If anyone tried to keep you from a job you belong at, there would have been riots, and they know it. You were born to be a teacher, and I'm glad more than just Ron, Harry, and I finally see that."

Remus smiled at her. "You've always been one of my biggest supporters. Is it because you like seeing justice served?" he asked jokingly, a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

Her smile was as an answer to his. "Yes, but also because I love you and no man I'm in love with will ever be treated unfairly if I have a say in it."

Remus cupped her cheek. "I love you, too, and I must be the luckiest man in the world to have you in my life."

"And as soon as I graduate, there will be no more hiding it," she breathed before she kissed him softly on the lips.

It was risky being together while she was his student, and Remus could lose everything he worked so hard for, but he knew he could never give her up. That was impossible. She was too important to him, so he'd take the risk. She was worth it.


	11. BillGabrielle

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Bill/Gabrielle  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 968

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Daily Character Appreciation**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Eurovision Week - Sophie (H) - Predicted Winner - Write about a pair that stays together despite the numerous hardships they have had to go through.

* * *

"My sister wants you," Gabrielle softly whispered. She knew she was taking a risk by telling Bill that. After all, he might actually prefer the older and more experienced Fleur. And if he didn't realize her desires, Gabrielle was helping the other woman to gain the man. And Fleur rarely needed help in that department.

Bill arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? I had no idea."

Gabrielle stared into his deep blue eyes. "Is that sarcasm?"

Bill smirked. "Fleur Delacour is many things; subtle isn't one of them."

"So you're still choosing me?"

"Of course I am." Bill leaned down so his forehead rested softly against hers. "Where is the confident Gabrielle that I fell in love with?"

She did her best to shrug while not moving her head too much. "When it comes to Fleur, my confidence seems to run away. She's always gotten everything I wanted. I didn't see why you should be any different."

Bill smirked. "I'm different because I fell in love with the beautiful and talented Gabrielle Delacour. And no older sister is going to change my mind _or_ my heart."

Gabrielle finally wound her arms around Bill's neck. "Good because I'm not sure my heart could take losing you."

They kissed and the softness soon gave away to hard passion that raised both of their temperatures. Bill went to work on showing Gabrielle just how much he loved and desired the young woman.

And it was an absolutely delightful lesson.

* * *

"My sister kissed you!" Gabrielle screeched. "I can't believe she had the gall to actually do that to me!"

"Am I in trouble or not?" Bill cautiously asked.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "I saw you push her away, so why would I be angry at you?"

Bill let out a relieved breath of air. "Good. I wasn't sure if you saw that part or not."

Gabrielle looked at him with shrewd eyes. "Did you _enjoy_ the kiss?"

Bill knew he should be very careful with the way he answered that. "I'm a man, and if I'm being honest, I would have enjoyed the kiss if I wasn't already in love. But when her lips touched mine, all I could think about was you and how much it would devastate you if you discovered your sister's betrayal."

Gabrielle allowed a small smile to grace her face despite the pain visible in her eyes. "Good answer." She turned away. "I trusted Fleur. I knew she was angry that you picked me over her, but I can't believe her anger would make her go that far. How am I ever going to trust her again?"

Bill wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I don't know, but I'm sure the two of you will fix it."

"Maybe, maybe not," Gabrielle sighed. It was a sad truth, but it was still the truth

* * *

"Fleur's not coming," she announced when Bill walked in. "My own sister refuses to come to my wedding."

Bill stared at her. "Do you still want to go through with it?"

"Fleur expects us to cancel because of her. And in her mind, that would prove that you really want her because if you didn't, you wouldn't have any trouble marrying me, with or without her presence."

"Who cares what she would believe. What counts is what you want. Are you okay with getting married with Fleur missing from the guests?"

Gabrielle stood up and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, stood on her toes, and gave him a searing kiss. "I love you, and I want to become the next Mrs. Weasley. I'm not going to let Fleur stand in the way of my happiness. Our wedding is a week from Saturday, and we are going through with it. Fleur can sulk all she wants, but she doesn't dictate our actions."

Bill gave her another kiss. "Good because although I would have agreed for your sake, I really didn't want to cancel the big day."

Gabrielle kissed him again and for the next few minutes, there were nothing but the sounds of kissing and clothes hitting the ground.

* * *

Gabrielle stared at her lap. "The baby's dead?"

Bill sat down next to her. "You miscarried. The Healer thinks it was because of stress."

"It's my fault," Gabrielle breathed.

Bill took her hand. "It's no one's fault. Sometimes, these things just happen. It hurts, and it sucks, but we'll get through it, and one day, we'll have the children we so desperately want."

Gabrielle finally met his eyes. "What if I get pregnant again and it happens again?"

"Stop thinking about those horrible what-if's. It won't happen again. We're good people and we deserve to be parents. This won't happen again."

He was saying it as much to reassure himself as it was to reassure his wife. He just hoped it wasn't a lie.

* * *

"Did you ever think you would be standing here?" Gabrielle asked.

They were at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, here to see off their oldest child to Hogwarts for the first time.

Bill waved at a happy Monique who sat next to her cousin Lucy. "Yeah, but I didn't realize the time would go so fast. It seems like just yesterday Monique was saying her first words."

Gabrielle looked down at their other two children, seven year-old twins Richard and Janelle. "At least we don't have an empty home yet."

Bill smiled at the rest of his family. "Only four more years until _that_ happens."

Gabrielle placed a hand on Richard's shoulder as her son and daughter happily waved at their big sister. "Let's treasure every moment we have."

"Let's," Bill agreed.

And the family of five said goodbye to one of their own as she went on her first journey to Hogwarts.


	12. BartyRegulus

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Barty/Regulus  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 463

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Teacher Appreciation Week - For Sophie (T)

 **Mortal Kombat Characters Category Competition** **:** Bo' Rai Cho - Write about someone or something that proves to be the opposite of someone's first impression.

* * *

When Regulus first met Barty, he wasn't ready to give the other Slytherin any sort of time. Regulus was sure that Barty was just another dumb thug. That's what many of the Slytherins seemed to be in terms of personality.

No one knew this, especially not his family, but the Sorting Hat had been torn between two houses for him: Slytherin and Ravenclaw. The only reason Regulus ended up in Slytherin was because he had begged the hat to put him there, not wanting his family to be disgusted with him like they were with Sirius.

The downside of going along with his family's expectations was there were very few people he could have an intellectual conversation with. Most of the Slytherins didn't seem to care too much about their studies because they were going to follow their family's footsteps and go into the Ministry, and they would get the position based on family connections and not because they deserve it.

Some Slytherins were intelligent. Regulus' older cousin, Andromeda, for example, but she was older than him. And Regulus hadn't yet met anyone his age within his house who enjoyed stimulating conversation.

So, when he got paired with Barty for Charms, he was planning to have to do the whole assignment by himself.

That was why he was surprised when Barty took the lead on it. "I was thinking that maybe we could do a comparison between three charms that are similar. And we can show how they differ in the smallest ways, but how the outcome is still relatively the same." And he continued to explain his idea.

Regulus listened, fascinated. Finally, at the end of a productive meeting, Regulus asked, "How do you know about all of this?"

"I love Charms," Barty simply stated as they walked out of the library together. "What? Did you believe I was just another dumb brute?"

Regulus blushed.

Barty rolled his eyes. "So you judged me without getting to know me."

"Well, considering the Slytherins I've met, can you actually blame me?" Regulus asked defensively.

Barty narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I can. You should know that not everyone is the same even if they're in the same house. Look at two of your relatives: Andromeda and Bellatrix. I've never seen two girls more different and not only are they both Slytherins, but they're _sisters_."

Regulus' shoulders slumped. "You're right; I'm sorry."

"I don't want an apology. I want to see that you've learned your lesson." And with that, Barty walked away.

Regulus narrowed his eyes as he stared at the retreating back. Barty had issued a challenge, and Regulus _never_ backed down from a challenge. Neither one of them would realize what that challenge would lead to years later, until they shared their first kiss.


	13. DracoHermione

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Draco/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 347

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Teacher Appreciation Week - For Sophie (H)

 **Mortal Kombat Characters Category Competition** **:** D'Vorah - Write about a light or dark character switching sides during the war to save themselves.

* * *

Hermione stared at the lone figure. "You might have switched sides, but I still don't trust you."

Draco looked at her. "You're right to not trust me. After all, I'm a Slytherin and one should never trust a Slytherin's reasons."

"You switched sides to save yourself. It wasn't anything altruistic about your decision."

"You're right," he agreed. "I was sick of watching my father kneel before that megalomaniac and get crucioed for the slightest mistake. I don't want that to be my life. Maybe I shouldn't abandon my family, but I have to do what's best for me."

"You're family should be thinking about taking care of _you_. It should be their responsibility to protect you from Voldemort. You have every right to look out for yourself in this instance, but I still wished it was partly because you've seen the error of your ways."

"I'll tell you something, and I hope you'll keep it to yourself."

Hermione waited. She didn't push because she knew if she did, Draco would simply stay quiet longer.

"Although I do believe Pure-bloods should be treated like royalty, I can admit that some Mudbl— _Muggle-borns_ ," he corrected himself, "have something to give back to the Wizarding world. Some of them are exceptionally intelligent and should be respected within the world, despite their blood status."

"Am I one of them?" Hermione dared to ask with sudden nervousness.

Draco blushed lightly. "Of course you are. You're the only one to best me in every subject in Hogwarts, even Potions, despite having Professor Snape's bias work against you."

Hermione's eyelashes fluttered slightly as Draco moved closer. "I still don't trust you."

"Good. Don't," he ordered lightly.

They looked into each other's eyes.

"We are going to be working together, though, so we should be able to get along, or at least tolerate each other," Hermione finally surmised.

Draco took her hand. "I'm sure we can work _something_ out."

"Right," Hermione agreed as her heartbeat skyrocketed. She felt herself falling under Draco Malfoy's spell, and it hadn't taken her long at all. She was doomed.


	14. ScorpiusLily Luna

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Scorpius/Lily Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 430

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Teacher Appreciation Week - For Lexi

 **Mortal Kombat Characters Category Competition** **:** Ermac - Write about someone with a "cold" personality.

* * *

Lily stared at her boyfriend. "Scorpius Malfoy, I love you, but I'm not sure I _like_ you very much."

Scorpius stared at her. "Is that supposed to bother me?" he asked indifferently.

And the indifference made another crack appear in Lily's heart. "Scorpius, I wished you'd open up, but you keep me at a distance. When you're with someone you love, you're supposed to feel warmth and happiness. Like sunshine. All I feel is coldness, like it's wintertime and I'm without a coat. Why is it like that between us? Don't you love me?"

Scorpius narrowed his eyes. "Of course I love you. You know I do."

"Do I?" Lily asked. "You never say it, and sometimes, a girl just wants to hear the words."

Scorpius crossed his arms. "You knew what you were getting into when you decided you wanted to date me. I've been friends with your brother for years, so the way I am isn't a surprise to you. What? Did you think you'd be able to change me? Make me warmer and not as standoffish? I am the way I am. Maybe it's because of the way I was raised, or maybe I was just born this way. The why doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things. All that matters is you're dissatisfied, but that's your own fault because you deluded yourself into believing that you'd be able to change me if you gave it enough time."

"Scorpius..." Lily began, but she trailed off, unsure of what to say in response.

"The question is will you accept me, flaws and all, or are we over? I do love you, but I'm never going to be the man you want me to be. Either you accept it or you don't. The choice is up to you."

Could Lily walk away from the man who stole her heart? Granted, he wasn't what she wanted, but one couldn't choose who to fall in love with. It just happened, and her heart had chosen Scorpius.

She took his hand and pulled him to the front door and out of the house. They walked side-by-side down the walkway. "So, what do you want to do for our date tonight?"

Scorpius understood her answer in that simple question. "Don't know. Dinner? Maybe a trip to the bookstore?"

"Sounds good," Lily agreed.

This really wasn't the type of relationship she wanted with him, but if she didn't want to lose him, she'd have to accept it. And she wasn't ready to walk away or give up on them. Not yet at least.


	15. GinnyGabrielle

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Ginny/Gabrielle  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 413

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

Assassin!AU

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Teacher Appreciation Week - For Princi

 **Mortal Kombat Characters Category Competition** **:** Erron Black: Write about someone who is skilled at killing.

* * *

Gabrielle's long blonde ponytail whipped around her in a frenzy as the wind picked up. She clutched her personalized dagger in a tight grip as she stared at the girl that was _supposed_ to be her target.

Ginny Weasley wasn't a real threat of course. Gabrielle had years of killing under her belt, and Ginny wouldn't stand a chance. Still, Gabrielle hesitated.

"You're here to kill me, so get on with it," Ginny ordered. Her voice sounded indifferent, but her eyes flashed with emotion.

"You made a lot of enemies, and my client wants you out of the way," Gabrielle explained even though she didn't know why she bothered explaining. She never explained to a mark before. There was something about Ginny, though. Something unique that drew Gabrielle's interest.

"So, do your job and you will soon get paid."

"In a rush to die?" Gabrielle asked curiously.

"Of course not, but you have a reputation for your skills, and I'm not naive enough to believe I'll survive once you set your mind to it."

Gabrielle clutched the dagger even tighter as she willed herself to move forward and get it over with. She never hesitated in the past, so why was she still standing there and staring at the girl.

It seem Ginny was inspiring many firsts from Gabrielle and none of them were good, at least not for the likes of a trained assassin.

Ginny suddenly had a knowing look in her eyes, and she walked closer to her would-be killer.

"You should stay back because all you're doing is making my job easier for me."

Ginny smirked. "You don't want to kill me," she stated with the utmost confidence.

Gabrielle decided to be truthful. "No, I don't, but I do what I'm paid to do."

Ginny wound her arms around Gabrielle's neck. "I think I'm about to make your job _much_ harder," she whispered seductively before she leaned in and kissed the blonde fully on the mouth.

Gabrielle opened her mouth in surprise, and Ginny's tongue easily slid in.

The dagger fell to the ground in a clatter when Gabrielle wrapped her arms around Ginny's waist and held her close so their bodies pressed hotly together.

This wasn't the way a job was supposed to go, and Gabrielle had no idea what to do to fix it, but the only thing she really cared about right then and there were Ginny's lips and how they made her positively tingle all over.


	16. RemusJames

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Remus/James  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 176

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

Assassin!AU

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Daily Character Appreciation Challenge**

 **Mortal Kombat Characters Category Competition** **:** Ferra and Torr: Write about an unequal relationship.

* * *

Remus knew this wasn't an equal relationship. James was so popular and outgoing. He could have anyone he wanted, except maybe Lily. Remus was sure that Lily would eventually succumb to his charms if James kept at it, though.

Remus, on the other hand, was decent enough looking, but he didn't have the magnetism that drew others like James did. He was a bit more boring, and he sometimes thought of himself as furniture. Easy to ignore and forget.

Remus didn't know what James saw in him to be perfectly honest. Why would James mess around with Remus when he could have someone so much more desirable? So much more his equal?

So, Remus vowed to hang on as much as possible. He needed James a lot more than James needed him, and it was only a matter of time before James realized that fact.

Remus would enjoy their relationship for as long as it lasted because he knew it wouldn't be forever. It hurt that it was true, but he also accepted it as reality.


	17. CharliePenelope

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Charlie/Penelope  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 360

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Mortal Kombat Characters Category Competition** **:** Frost: Write about someone who lets jealousy get the best of them.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Witchcraft: **Pairing the Character

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Charlie stared at his girlfriend of almost nine months.

Penelope, with her pretty green eyes that was slightly obscured by delicate eyeglasses and shining brown hair stared right back. "Charlie, if there's something bothering you, why don't you tell me what it is? After all, I'm not a mind reader."

Charlie crossed his arms. "You should know what's bothering me."

Penelope blinked. "Funny. That's something usually women say to men. I think my mum said something similar to my dad more than one time. I think it went something like this: 'I shouldn't have to tell you what's wrong; you should just know.' Not very sensible, is it?"

Charlie sighed and dropped his arms. "You're working with Percy on that project for the Ministry of Magic."

Penelope slowly nodded. "It's for our jobs. What about it?"

Charlie slanted his gaze away from her sometimes too wise eyes. "You two dated for years at Hogwarts. And I'm sure there are still some residual feelings. And I can't help wondering..."

"...if I'm second guessing my choice," Penelope knowingly finished. "If I'm wondering if I chose the right Weasley. Charlie, I thought you believed me to be a smart woman."

He quickly looked at her. "Of course I believe you're smart. I wouldn't love you so much if you weren't smart."

Penelope nodded. "Good. And as a smart woman, I know what I want, and the fact of the matter is I want _you_. Percy was my first love, and there will always be a special place in my heart for him, but _you_ , Charlie Weasley, is my forever love. You're the one I want to marry and have kids with. So, no more thoughts about me deciding to run away with Percy. It will never happen. Do you understand?"

Charlie smiled. "Yeah, I do."

Penelope fell into his strong embrace. "Besides, it takes two people to be in a relationship, and Percy has been telling me about this girl, Audrey, that he has been having lunch dates with. With the way he's talking about her, I'm pretty sure he's found his forever love as well."

Charlie smiled. "Way to go, Little Brother."


	18. OFCHarry

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** OFC/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 515

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Colors of the Rainbow Competition:** Orange - Prompt 1 - Write about an OC.

 **Mortal Kombat Characters Category Competition** **:** Jacqui Briggs - Write about a sense of duty.

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Aquila Narcissa Malfoy stared at her brother. "Draco," she started, but she stopped, unsure of how to continue.

Draco looked at his little sister. "What's wrong?"

Aquila thought about everything she could say, everything she should say. She risked a glance at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry looking at her. His look implored her to confess everything to Draco, but she couldn't. Draco was her brother. He wasn't only her family, but he was also her best friend.

She felt a sense of duty to him, to be loyal to him. And if she told him about her relationship with Harry, it would be a betrayal to him in his mind. "Nothing," she murmured. She pushed a stand of blonde hair over her shoulders and continued eating.

She felt Draco's heavy gaze on her, and she also felt another gaze, coming from another table. She didn't look at either boy in her life. It hurt too much.

* * *

Harry cornered her in an out-of-the-way alcove. "You still haven't told him," he accused, his emerald eyes flashing with intense emotion.

Aquila's heart beat quicker. "He's my brother; I don't want to let him down," she defended herself.

An emotion flashed quickly in Harry's gaze; it looked like hurt, but it was gone so quickly that she couldn't be sure. "And what about me?" he asked.

Aquila stayed quiet.

Harry continued, "I love you, but I can't be your dirty little secret. I'm ready to come clean to my friends, and they hate Slytherins as much as your brother hates me. You're worth risking their anger and disappointment, though. If you can't say the same thing about me, I don't think I can continue being with you." And with that ultimatum, he walked away from her.

Her heart crack, but she recognized the truth in his words, and Aquila knew she had to make a decision.

* * *

After two days of losing sleep and being unable to focus on her studies, she walked up to Draco in the Slytherin Common Room. "Dray, I have feelings for Harry Potter. We've been seeing each other for almost four months, and I almost lost him because I was afraid of telling you. I know you don't like him, but I do. He respects me, and he makes me laugh. Either you accept it or don't. I can't lose him."

Draco stared at her for a few moments, and to Aquila's surprise, he cocked his head and asked, "He's good to you?"

She silently nodded.

Draco returned the nod and went back to his textbook. There was no explosion, no anger, and no cruel words.

Aquila breathed a sigh of relief and the following lunchtime, when she went to sit with Harry at the Gryffindor table, in full view of everyone, there were some gasps of shock from the Slytherin table and the Gryffindor table.

Harry made sure to shut up the more obnoxious Gryffindors, and she heard Draco threatening Slytherins to keep them quiet as well.

She grabbed Harry's hand under the table. They were good; _everything_ was good.


	19. AmeliaKingsley

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Amelia/Kingsley  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 738

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Daily Character Appreciation Challenge**

 **Something Old, Something New Challenge** \- A Kingsley fic with romance as a genre

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Muggle Studies - Task 2 - Write a 'Five Stages of …'-themed story (preferably one scene per stage). For example: Five Stages of Taking an Exam, Five Stages of Procrastination, Five Stages of Pining, etc.

 **Mortal Kombat Characters Category Competition** **:** Oni - Write about the use of the Cruciatus Curse.

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

 _Five Stages of Fear_

i. Panic

Amelia stared as blind panic settled over her. She watched Yaxley fire the Cruciatus Curse at Kingsley.

Kingsley's dark form twitched violently as he let out a guttural yell of torment.

"No!" Amelia shouted. "Let him go!"

She lost all rationality. All she cared about what getting to Kingsley and stopping his pain.

She took out her wand and started shooting hexes at all of the black-robed figures that stood in her way. Nothing but their black robes was distinguishable in her mind.

Her allies tried to stop her. They yelled stuff. She didn't really hear them, but it was probably about the fact she was risking her own life by not being logical.

She didn't care. She shot non-lethal hexes that were nothing more than annoyances at her own allies. They weren't much worse than stinging hexes, but it could still be considered traitorous.

Amelia didn't care. All she wanted was to get to Kingsley. He was the sole focus of her mind. He was all that mattered.

ii. Inertia

It was days later that Amelia felt propelled to run away. She had never been a coward, but when faced with what she could have lost, she turned into the most terrified person in the planet.

She actively avoided seeing Kingsley. When she saw him, all she saw was the horrible twitching while he screamed his throat raw.

When Kingsley entered a room, she left the room. When he Floo-Called her, she didn't answer. And she actually took to disconnecting her Floo from Kingsley's within his own flat.

She just couldn't see him. She was too scared of what she'd imagine, too scared of what she'd say to him.

He was the one who was tortured with that horrible curse. Why was she playing the victim?

iii. Striving

Amelia stopped sleeping. She barely ate. The war was over, and she should be happy. She was alive. Her niece was alive. Her lover was alive. But still, if she closed her eyes and tried to rest, all she saw were faces full of pain.

And there was one face that always jumped out in the forefront. The familiar face that used to make her smile with just the sight of him. He used to make her tingle in all of the right places with just a look.

And now, she only had bad memories coming to her mind when she saw him.

She was a bundle of nerves, and there was no way to unbundle them.

iv. Coping

"It's time to stop avoiding me."

Kingsley had showed up at her apartment one morning, and that was the first thing he said to her.

"I know," Amelia murmured. She hugged herself and wondered where the sudden chill came from. She had never felt so cold in her own home.

"I'm alive. You're alive. Susan is alive. Many of our friends and allies are alive. We should be celebrating, but all I can think about is what's going on with you and if _we_ are okay."

"I'm sorry for worrying you," Amelia said, her voice a meek imitation of what it used to be.

"Stop being sorry. It's okay to be afraid. We survived a war that took lives of many good people. Maybe it's even a bit of survivor's guilt. We can deal with it together. Just stop shutting me out. Let me in, and together, we'll get past it."

Amelia felt the walls around her heart break. She sobbed and for the first time since the Battle of Hogwarts, she cried as she raced into his warm embrace.

For the first time since that fateful day, she allowed herself to be comforted, and it gave her hope that she _would_ be able to get past it. As long as she had Kingsley at her side.

v. Actualization

Amelia smiled happily while Kingsley danced with her around the Ministry's ballroom during the Fifth Anniversary celebration. Her heart felt light as she stared into her love's dark eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" he murmured.

Her smile widened. "Just that I'm so happy to be here with you, Mr. Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt."

He cupped her face. "Well, I'm even happier that in two days time, you'll be Mrs. Amelia Shacklebolt."

Like it always did when she thought about her upcoming wedding, her heart flip-flopped in her chest. "I can't wait," she sighed.

He hugged her closer. "Me either."


	20. HannahZacharias

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Hannah/Zacharias  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 274

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Daily Character Appreciation Challenge**

 **Mortal Kombat Characters Category Competition** **:** Johnny Cage - Write about someone trying to prove themselves.

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Hannah shook her head. "Zacharias, I'm sorry, but the answer is still no."

Zacharias furrowed his brow. "Why? I've done everything I can to prove myself worthy of you. I helped train the younger students. I tutored them in my best subjects. I made sure to not be as big-headed. And I even fought in the war. I think I proved that you can trust me. So why are you still saying no?"

Hannah looked away. "You're right. You've changed quite a lot in such a short amount of time. The truth is, though, I think the only reason you want me is because I've rejected you. You enjoy the chase and as soon as I stop running, you'll get bored. And I won't let my heart get broken in such a way."

Zacharias shook his head. "You're wrong," he firmly stated.

Hannah looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"You think you're the only girl that rejected me. Before you, every girl I pursued rejected me. I'm probably the least eligible wizard at Hogwarts, coming after even Slytherins. I didn't change for any of them, though, and I'm sure if I had, I would have gotten at least a couple of them to say yes to me. I changed for _you_ because you were worth it to me. Hannah, you're special. It's not just about the chase; it's because you're you."

For the first time, Hannah believed Zacharias was sincere with his proclamation. She took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Zacharias, yes, I will have dinner with you on Friday night."

His wide smile was matched by her smaller one.


	21. SiriusLily

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Sirius/Lily  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 270

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **AU where James is killed before Harry is even conceived.**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Daily Character Appreciation Challenge**

 **Mortal Kombat Characters Category Competition** **:** Kitana - Write about a female who plays a key role in the wizarding war.

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Lily waved her wand. She didn't smile when Bellatrix Lestrange let out an inhuman shriek. The Aurors were then there to capture the madwoman.

One of the Aurors, Sirius, came to stand next to Lily. "Are you okay?"

Lily swallowed as she stared straight ahead as Bellatrix was dragged by the rough handling. "I think so." She paused and then finally met Sirius' concerned grey eyes. "I thought about killing her. Does that make me a bad person?"

Sirius took her hand. "Of course not. She killed James. If I hadn't been held back by my partner, I might have finished her off myself."

"I guess rotting in Azkaban with only Dementors is a pretty good revenge."

Sirius then pulled her unresisting body into a hug.

Lily soaked up the warmth he offered, but she looked up when he asked his own question.

"I feel things for you that go beyond mere friendship. Does that make _me_ a bad person?"

Her heart ached at the sorrow and guilt she read in his eyes. "No, I feel them too. And no matter how much I wish otherwise, James is dead, and I think he would want me to move on with someone who'd care for me like he did. Someone who wouldn't take me for granted."

Sirius stared down at her. "And you think that's me?"

Lily nodded and stood on her toes to capture his lips in their first kiss. It was a simple caress, but Sirius closed his eyes and enjoyed it.

Things weren't going to be easy, but suddenly, they both had some newfound hope to cling to.


	22. HarryFleur

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Fleur  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 291

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Flower Picking Season - B3, Belladonna Lily: (pairing) Harry/Fleur

 **Mortal Kombat Characters Category Competition** **:** Goro - Write about someone who holds a record for something.

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Harry walked into the very girly room, and his eyes widened at what he saw. "Wow," he breathed incredulously.

Fleur giggled. "What? Are you surprised to see so many stuffed animals in a _woman's_ room?"

"Um, normally I'd say no, but you never seemed to be the stuffed animal type to me. Did I miss something about your personality?"

Fleur almost skipped to him and pecked him on the cheek. "You said you wanted to get to know me, and _this_ ," she gestured to the room in her childhood home, "is a big part of me. Ever since I was little, I collected them. In fact, I hold the record of having the most stuffed animals in all of France," she bragged.

Harry looked at her. "Why did you start collection?" he asked curiously. He loved learning new things about his girlfriend.

Fleur smiled, and there was a fond look that passed over her face. "When I was very little, I only had a handful of stuffed animals. But when I got sick or hurt, I would cuddle with them, and they always made me feel so much better. I thought if a handful could make me feel better, than a room filled with them would make me fly. So, I started collecting them, and I just never stopped, even when I got too old to cuddle with them."

Harry took her hand. "This might seem like a quirk, but it makes you so much real to me. Every new thing I learn about you just makes me love you all the more."

Fleur pressed her body against Harry's. "I'm glad," she breathed, and in a room of watching stuffed animals, she kissed him with all of the emotions she felt.


	23. KatieAlicia

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Katie/Alicia  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 506

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Daily Character Appreciation Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Flower Picking Season - D3. Lilac: (dialogue) "I don't need another friend. I already have one."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Pride Month - Games 1 and 2

 **Mortal Kombat Characters Category Competition** **:** Jade - Write about restoring Hogwarts after the war.

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW It All Began - Write about a new chapter in someone's life.

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Katie walked away the grounds. Everyone was busy restoring Hogwarts to its former glory in the wake of the war.

All wizards and witches—Muggle-borns, Half-bloods, Pure-bloods, British, French, Italian—had come together to lend a hand. There was no discrimination, no fighting. It was just good-fashioned teamwork to bring back one of the top magical schools in the Wizarding world.

She stopped at the sight of Alicia working on some of the landscaping. The girl was expertly waving her wand and making her surroundings dance to her tune.

Katie swallowed and slowly approached one of her closest friends. "Hey, Alicia. You're doing good work there," she praised

Alicia didn't face her. "Unless you're here to tell me you realized I was right, I don't want to talk to you," she said as she continued working.

Katie sighed. "You're one of my best friends. Why can't that be enough for you?"

Finally, Alicia stopped waving her wand and faced Katie. "I don't need another friend. I already have one. In fact, I have more than one friend. I don't want us to just be friends. I told you I love you, and you said you love me too, but just in the friend way."

"And you can't accept that?" Katie asked sadly.

Alicia's eyes held her own deep sadness. "No, because I know you were lying. We've known each other for years. I've seen the way you look at me. You might be able to lie to yourself, but you can't lie to me. I love you, and you love me. And not just in the way a friend loves a friend. I just wish you could admit that to yourself. If you did, you'd be so much happier."

Katie turned her back on Alicia, unable to meet the other girl's eyes. "It's not the easy."

"It never is," Alicia agreed. "Are you worried about your parents? Our friends? The Wizarding World's reaction in general? Because none of that truly matters if you're happy."

"All of the above," Katie answer. "And, I'm worried about losing you."

Alicia walked up to her and placed a hand on Katie's shoulder. "Losing me how?"

Katie whirled around. "What happens if we get together and it doesn't work out? Can we even go back to being just friends? Ever since I joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a Chaser, we've been friends. I couldn't bear not having you in my life if things went sour."

"You can't let fear and the what-if's stop you," Alicia advised. "There are never any guarantees, but if you never take a risk, you'll never get a reward."

Katie swallowed. "You're right."

Alicia grinned. "I love being told I'm right."

"This will be a whole new chapter in our lives," Katie warned.

"I think it will be the best chapter yet," Alicia lightly said.

Their eyes searched for signs, and their lips gravitated towards each other. The touch was simple, but it felt right.

Things weren't perfect yet, but at least it was a start.


	24. RonLavender

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Ron/Lavender  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 296

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Pairing the Character

 **Mortal Kombat Characters Category Competition** **:** Scorpion - Write about someone who is motivated by revenge

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW The Dozen Lasagnes - Write about a betrayal.

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Lavender hated Hermione. She was Miss Perfect. She got perfect grades, she was the Gryffindor Golden Girl, friends with the famous Boy-Who-Lived, and in the eyes of the professors, she could do no wrong.

Lavender knew Hermione had a thing for Ron, probably before even Hermione herself knew about her own feelings.

And that was why Lavender originally pursued Ron during sixth year. It was an act of revenge because Lavender was so sick of never being as good as Hermione.

It was a horrible thing to use Ron in such a way, and she felt terrible about it because she actually started to develop feelings for Ron.

One day, after concluding she had felt guilty for way to long about lying to Ron from the beginning, she decided to confess her betrayal.

"Ron, when I first went after you, I didn't really like you. I only wanted you because another girl wanted you."

A spark of pain flashed over his face. "I heard about girls doing things like that, but I thought you were different. I thought you actually liked me for me and not because of who I was related to or who was friends with me. But you're telling me it's all a lie?"

Lavender swallowed. She hadn't stopped to think about whether what she decided to do would hurt Ron, and now she was facing the reality of it. "I'm sorry. I admit that when we started our relationship, I didn't really have feelings for you, but I like you now for real. Maybe we can start over?"

Ron looked away. "I'm not sure I can trust you."

Lavender nodded. "I understand, but I'm not going to give up. After all, I'm a Gryffindor, and we lions are known to always persevere."


	25. DennisDemelza

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Dennis/Demelza  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 313

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Word Count Game Challenge:** Word Count - 275-325 - **Prompts:** (Object) pillow / (Dialogue) "I had another nightmare. **"**

 **Connection Challenge:** DennisDemelza

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW Underdog Gets Away - Write about someone who is haunted by a childhood memory.

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Dennis woke up in cold sweat, his hand tightly clutching his pillow. Demelza stirred next to him.

"Dennis, are you okay?" Demelza's sweetly queried.

He sat up and wiped his sweaty forehead. "I had another nightmare."

Demelza sat up as well. "You've always had nightmares, but you never tell me what they're about. Maybe it's about time you do so? If keeping silent doesn't make them go away, maybe talking about them will."

Dennis looked at his beautiful girlfriend and realized that she was right. "When I was little, Colin and I loved playing in a lake that was near our house. We roughhoused like most boys do. One day, I guess our play got a little _too_ rough and Colin went under the water. He didn't come back up on his own. He had hit his head on a rock and was too disoriented to find his way to the surface."

Demelza gasped. "Oh Dennis. But obviously everything worked out okay."

Dennis nodded. "Dad always watched us, and he dove in and got Colin as soon as he realized something was wrong. I always dream about that day, about what might have happened if my dad hadn't been so fast. I could have lost my best friend."

Demelza searched his eyes. "Dennis, you know it wasn't your fault, right? Whatever caused Colin to hit his head was an accident. It could have just as easily been you who ended up under the water."

Dennis nodded. "Logically, I know you're right, but it's hard to get my heart to remember that."

Demelza wrapped her arms around Dennis. "I wish I could do more to make you feel better."

Dennis returned the embrace and the two of them laid back down together. It was weird, but it felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Maybe talking really did help.


	26. AlbusMinerva

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Albus/Minerva  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 633

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

Single Parent!AU. Muggle!AU.

 **Written for Lexi.**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Honeydukes Challenge – Smarties –Prompts – [character] Minerva McGonagall / [dialogue] "I need a favor." / [word] Umpteenth

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW The Metaphorical Tunnel - Write a romance story.

 **Mortal Kombat Characters Category Competition** : Sonya Blade - Write about Minerva McGonagall.

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Albus pushed a stroller through the park. His daughter was staring up at the sky, looking at the butterflies that were flying around. Albus smiled down at the raven head.

"What a beautiful little girl," a woman's voice cooed from nearby.

Albus looked to his left, startled, and his jaw almost dropped at the slight of the loveliest woman he had ever seen. "Um, thank you. She takes after her father with her good looks," he flirted.

The woman blushed. "Oh really? I was thinking she might take after your wife in that department?"

Albus smiled. She was fishing for information about his relationship status. That was good news. It meant she was interested, right?

"Well, I'm not married, but she does have her eyes."

The woman tilted her head. "You're not married?"

Albus kept staring at her. "Before I tell you my life story, maybe you can tell me your name?" he prodded eagerly.

Her blush deepened. "Oh, I'm sorry. Would you believe it if I said I'm not usually so rude?" Without waiting for his answer to her question, she said, "I'm Minerva McGonagall. Most people call me Minnie, though."

"Like the mouse?" Albus asked with humor coloring his voice.

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm not sure what my parents were thinking when they decided to give me a name that can be shortened in such a way."

"Well, I'm Albus, and this little girl, the light of my life, is Ariana."

Minerva waved at his daughter who giggled and waved back. "And you're not married?"

Albus shook his head. "Well, Ari is kind of the product of too much alcohol, and the mother hadn't been able to raise her."

Minerva looked at him and her eyes told him she understood what he said without actually saying it.

 _A one night stand and the mother was going to put Ariana in the system if Albus didn't take her._

"Well, I think Ariana is very lucky to have such a doting father," Minerva said with a smile. All the while, her eyes were glued to the little girl, even as her hand subconsciously went to her own stomach.

Albus saw the movement. "Are you expecting?"

Minerva looked at him in surprise and when he gestured to the way she was touching her stomach, she understood. "I was married for a while and pregnant, but I suffered a miscarriage, and the doctor said I wouldn't be able to carry a baby to term. Unfortunately, my marriage didn't survive the disappointment." She looked away. "I'm not sure why I told a complete stranger that. I'm usually not that talkative."

"Well, I usually don't tell women I just meet the back-story behind why I'm a single father, so I guess we're even."

For what felt like maybe the umpteenth time, Albus saw Minerva blush.

"I need a favor. Please, let's not talk about what happened. I've already dealt with it in therapy, so there's no need to keep thinking about what might have been."

Albus looked at her with understanding eyes. "You can keep pretending it never happened, but sometimes, things happen that reminds you of it. Like meeting a father and his little girl."

Minerva smiled. "I know, but I still don't like talking about it in my everyday life. That's what my very highly-paid psychiatrist is for."

Albus nodded. "Okay, but only if you agree to dinner with me."

"Dinner with you or dinner with you and Ariana?" Minerva asked.

Albus thought about it as he looked down at his smiling daughter. "How about the first date is the three of us and the second date is just you and me?"

"Second date, huh? You're very confident," Minerva surmised with a quirk to her lips.

Albus shrugged. "So, what do you say?"

"It's a date."


	27. SeamusDean

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Seamus/Dean  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 540

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **With this story, I'm going with the idea that Seamus was severely overweight. I know it's not true, but that's what needs to be true for this story to work.**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Pride Month

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW The Monkey Gets Away - You were fat, you had your own problems."

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Seamus slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the bedroom and saw that he was alone. He sat up and yawned, raised his hands over his head and stretched until he heard a cracking sound in his back.

"That sound always disturbs me," a familiar voice called from the bathroom.

Seamus smiled. "Well, that's too bad for you, isn't it? "

Dean walked in, a towel held to his face.

Seamus narrowed his eyes at the sight of Dean.

The dark boy looked at Seamus as he brought the towel down. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Something's wrong," Seamus knowingly answered. "Want to talk?"

"An owl delivered a letter, and it just reminded me of old times," Dean replied without actually answering Seamus' question.

Seamus knew not to give up on his line of questioning. "What kind of times were you reminded of?"

Dean looked away. "Of how people can be cruel, whether they're Hogwarts' students or full-grown adults. Some people will always remain small-minded bullies."

Seamus sighed. He understood now. When everyone realize Dean wasn't normal—Dean had used the term 'intersex' to describe himself—many of the kids at school mercilessly harassed him and many of the Professors turned away and acted as if it wasn't happening.

To many of the Pure-bloods, being intersex was as bad as being a Muggle-born, and they made sure their disgust was known. Even some Half-bloods and Muggle-borns bullied Dean because he was different, and they didn't understand what being intersex actually meant.

There were of course some who didn't lower themselves to bullying—Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Luna—came to his mind immediately because they knew what it felt like to be targeted for something they couldn't control, but unfortunately, the ones who didn't bully Dean were in the minority.

Seamus never bullied Dean, but he also never stood up for who was his best friend at the time. He sighed. "People need to learn to grow up."

Dean nodded. "I thought I was over all of the name calling. I thought it didn't bother me anymore, but I guess one never fully lets go of the hurt."

"I should have protected you," Seamus confessed, letting some of his guilt show.

Dean shook his head. "You were fat; you had your own problems."

Seamus rolled his eyes. "Maybe, but people never harassed me as much as they did you."

"They bothered you enough that you worked out until you slimmed down," Dean pointed out.

Seamus stood up and approached Dean. He wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. "I might have been too scared of drawing attention to myself then to protect you, but you know that if I had to now, I would, right?"

Dean rested his head on Seamus' shoulder. "I know."

And Seamus heard it in his voice. He _did_ know. "I love you."

Dean nuzzled his head against Seamus' shoulder. "I love you too, but I don't want to keep thinking about the bad memories. Breakfast?"

Seamus reluctantly nodded. He didn't think they should be done talking about what was troubling Dean but for now, they could put it in the back of their minds so they could enjoy eating a quiet meal together.


	28. LorcanOFC

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Lorcan/OFC  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 497

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Honeydukes Challenge - Cinnamon Hearts – [character] Lorcan Scamander / [task] Write about someone with a rare ability (seer, animagus, metamorphmagus, etc) / [word] Harmony

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW The Breast Milk – Write about a love rivalry.

 **Can You Make it to the End Challenge:** Round 8 - Write a fic centered around an important day in this character's life. (Fic 1/3)

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Lorcan was running around in his cat form. It was a little embarrassing that his animagus form was a fluffy, white cat. It wasn't very manly after all. Still, every now and then, it was a good way to escape when something was troubling him.

And right now, that something troubling him was his brother and Danielle.

Usually, Lorcan and Lysander was in perfect harmony. They rarely fought, unless it was about tiny, easily resolved stuff. They were often compared to Fred and George Weasley because of their closeness even if they didn't have the same mischievous.

Right now, though, they were at constant odds and the reason was Danielle.

They both developed feelings for Danielle, and the two of them were at each other's throats over it.

Lorcan felt like crying as he thought about Danielle's pretty eyes, and her even prettier smile. She was sweet and funny. She was as smart as any Ravenclaw and as loyal as any Hufflepuff. What was weird was that she became a Gryffindor. She might be brave, but she wasn't as brash or headstrong as most Gryffindors.

Lorcan just knew he was in love. He wasn't sure if Lysander's feeling went that deep or if it was simply infatuation. He didn't want to devalue what Lysander felt of course, but Lysander seemed to have a new crush every week. Danielle was the first girl he liked for longer than a few days. Maybe that should mean something, but Lorcan wanted Danielle to be his.

Why would she choose Lorcan over the more outgoing and fun Scamander twin, though? Everyone preferred Lysander over Lorcan. Why should Danielle be any different?

As if his thoughts summoned her, he heard her cautious footsteps and looked up and the girl who towered over him while he was a cat.

Danielle knelt down. "Lysander told me about you being a cat." She tilted her head in an utterly adorable way. "You must be the cutest cat that I've ever seen."

If Lorcan could huff, he would be doing so right then and there. He didn't like being considered _cute_ , even if it was only as a cat. He wanted to be handsome, gorgeous, anything but _cute_.

Danielle reached out and gently petted him. "I told Lysander that I thought he was very sweet and a good friend."

Lorcan's heart cracked, and he wanted to look away, but there was something about Danielle's gaze that kept him looking up at her pretty face.

"Lysander knew then who I wanted, and that's why he told me what you were and where you would be. I choose you, Lorcan. If you'll have me."

He concentrated and transformed back into a human. "You really choose me?" he asked disbelievingly.

Danielle blushed as she nodded.

He took her hand in his. "That's the best news I've ever gotten," he breathed. He leaned closer to her, and she leaned to meet him halfway.

When their lips touched, it was magic.


	29. LuciusNarcissa

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Lucius/Narcissa  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 353

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Honeydukes Challenge - Every Flavor Beans – [dialogue] "Pardon me, can you spare a sickle?" / [object] Pink sunglasses / [style] Starting and ending with the same word. / [color] Ivory / [trope] Arranged marriage

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW Five Steaks and an Eggplant – Write a fic set in Gringotts.

 **Can You Make it to the End Challenge:** Round 8 - Write a fic centered around an important day in this character's life. (Fic 2/3)

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Malfoy.

Narcissa sighed as she thought about the name. She stopped right outside of Gringotts Bank when a younger girl wearing pink sunglasses touched her on the arm. "Pardon me, can you spare a sickle?"

Narcissa shot her a look of disgust. "Go away, Little Girl. I have way too many important things to do and I don't have time to waste on _you_."

She stared straight ahead and ignored the girl's grunt of anger, Narcissa pressed her hand against the middle of her pristine ivory dress and floated inside of the wizarding bank.

When she entered the cool building, she looked around, and her breath caught the sight of Lucius.

Narcissa swallowed, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. She knew she got lucky when her parents decided to pair her with Lucius. After all, Bella got Rodolphus, and just the thought of the Lestrange brothers left a sour taste in Narcissa's mouth.

On the other hand, Lucius was polite and ambitious. He had good financial standing, and he was smart. Not to mention she found him incredibly attractive. Oh yes, she could have done much worse in the future husband area.

She didn't love Lucius yet, but she knew she could fall in love with him in time. There was a lot about him that would make him easy to love.

With a small smile, she walked over to him once his eyes met hers from across the foyer. Lucius politely bowed. "Narcissa."

Narcissa curtsied in the way that was proper. "Hello, Lucius. Lovely day, isn't it?" she asked, looking at him from underneath lowered eyelashes.

Lucius smirked. "Just seeing your beautiful face makes the day even lovelier."

Narcissa fought the pending blush that wanted to rise to her face. Oh yes, she could very easily fall in love with Lucius and his charm. "How sweet," she murmured.

Lucius held his hand out, and she placed her hand on top of the upward palm.

"Are you ready to receive the Malfoy betrothal ring?" he asked.

"More than ready," Narcissa breathed. And that was the truth. She couldn't wait until she became Narcissa Malfoy.


	30. HarryGinny

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** HarryGinny  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 434

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **Inspired by the song "Mine" by Taylor Swift.**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Honeydukes Challenge - Starburst – [task] Write about a celebration. / [dialogue] "Can't this wait? I'm a little busy." / [object] Coin pouch

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW The Baby on the Bus – Write anything using your favourite song as inspiration.

 **Can You Make it to the End Challenge:** Round 8 - Write a fic centered around an important day in this character's life. (Fic 3/3)

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

It was the two year celebration of the end of the war, and Ginny was currently digging through her coin pouch, trying to find some change to give to Demelza.

Suddenly, a familiar girl stood at her left elbow. "Ginny, you need to come with me," Hermione's urgent voice screamed in her ear, in order to be heard over the loud music..

"Can't this wait? I'm a little busy," Ginny yelled back.

Hermione grabbed her elbow. "No, it really can't wait. Not unless you want Harry to lose his nerve."

Ginny's head snapped up at the sound of her boyfriend's name leaving Hermione's mouth. "Lose his nerve? Lose his nerve about what?"

Hermione smiled. "If you want to find out, you need to come with me."

Ginny allowed Hermione to take her hand and lead her to the balcony where Harry stood, nervously swaying back and forth as his hand jingled something in his pocket. She gulped as Avada green eyes met her own brown eyes. "Harry? Why was Hermione so insistent that I come to you?"

"Because she's afraid I'm going to be a coward and not go through with what I want to do."

Ginny swallowed past a lump that seemed to be lodged in her throat. "And what do you want to do?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Ginny, you've been mine for a long time. I'm not quite sure when I noticed you were a girl and not just my best friend's little sister. Maybe it was when I saw you and Dean together. I just knew that I wanted you. I've never seen real, unconditional love until I met your parents, but I knew I wanted what they had, and later on, I knew I wanted it with you. We've had our problems. My hero complex sometimes got in the way of us being together, but somehow, you've always managed to find a way to forgive me for my stupid mistakes."

"I've made mistakes, too," Ginny reminded him.

Harry nodded. "I know, and we've gotten past all of that, and I think we've been pretty happy for the last couple of years. And I want to continue being happy with you."

He took out a small box and got down on one knee. "Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny didn't let herself cry even thought she really wanted to. "Harry, you didn't even have to ask. Of course I'll marry you."

Harry slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up.

Ginny threw her arms around her boyfriend's, no, her fiancée's, neck.

This was the best party ever!


	31. KingsleyFleur

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Kingsley/Fleur  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 404

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Pairing the Character

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Honeydukes Challenge - Life Savers - [task] Write about a fight/argument between friends/family. / [dialogue] "I can't see anything."/ [object] Child's drawing

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW Dr. Ramorary Dies – Write a fic involving Veritaserum.

 **Can You Make it to the End Challenge:** Round 9 - Write one fic for each dialogue prompt. **Dialogue -** "That's the last time I let you talk me into anything." (Fic 2/5)

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

"I can't see anything!" Dominique shouted.

"That's the last time I let you talk me into anything," Roger screamed.

Victoire giggled. "You'll never gonna catch me."

Fleur thought about going to check on her kids, but then the back door slammed, and she decided they would be fine playing whatever game they were currently amusing themselves with.

She instead picked up a drawing that laid on the table. It looked like Dominique's work. She heard footsteps but didn't look up. After all, it couldn't only be one person. "Hello, Kingsley. Good day? The kids are outside in the back if you want to go say hi to them."

"Where were you last night?"

Fleur finally met his dark, impenetrable eyes. "What?"

"You said you were working late last night, and that's why you wouldn't be home for dinner. I Floo-called to talk to you, and I was told you left an hour early. So, where were you?"

Fleur glared at him. "Were you checking up on me?"

"I wanted to ask you something for Dom; I don't think that's a crime. What _should_ be a crime is lying to your husband. Where were you?"

"I went to talk to Bill."

"Just talk?" Kingsley asked skeptically.

Fleur glared at him. "What are you accusing me of?"

"I think you know. After all, you were married to him and had two kids with him." Kingsley growled.

She dropped the picture. "And now I'm married to you and have a son with you. Bill has accepted our relationship, but he's still the girls' father, and we do have to get along for their sakes. What? You want to use Veritaserum on me?"

"Maybe," he said unflinchingly. "If it was so innocent, why lie to me?"

"Because I knew you'd react like _this_! Like a jealous Neanderthal. Kingsley, I love you. You have no reason to mistrust me, but if you keep accusing me of nefarious deeds, I won't stay and listen. You better decide if you love me enough to trust me. Because if you don't, our marriage is not going to last."

Fleur stomped out of the room and through the back door. She knew Kingsley wouldn't continue a fight in front of the children.

She crossed her arms over her chest as she watched them so innocently play. She really did love Kingsley, but a girl could only take so much before she gave up.


	32. SiriusRemus

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Sirius/Remus  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 637

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **Muggle!AU.**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Honeydukes Challenge - Candy Canes – [pairing] Sirius/Remus / [task] Write about a ghost. (canon or not) / [word] Watchful

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW After the Superbowl (Parts 1 & 2) – Write about a Muggle who believes in magic.

 **Can You Make it to the End Challenge:** Round 9 - Write one fic for each dialogue prompt. **Dialogue -** "I'm dying. Shut up." (Fic 3/5)

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Sirius believed in magic. He knew that was weird, but he thought there had to be something more than what everyone had seen. That was why he also believed in ghosts, and werewolves, and vampires. Just because there wasn't any proof didn't mean them, as well as other supernatural creatures, weren't out there, right?

So, he was always watchful, ready to see the proof that he was right.

Most of his friends thought he was weird, but there was one friend who was with him when it came to believing in the supernatural.

Remus. The boy he had been in love with for years. The boy who always stood at his side and was unwavering in his loyalty.

He always thought Remus would be there for him, no matter what. Even if they were never more than friends, Sirius thought he'd forever be able to count on Remus.

But then...

That day happened.

That horrible day.

The worse day of Sirius' life.

He went over to Remus' house because they were supposed to study together. There were no cars in the driveway, but that just meant Mr. and Mrs. Lupin weren't home.

Sirius felt giddy because that meant he'd be able to spend some alone time with the most perfect boy in the world. He fantasized about a lot of different things happening while they were alone in a house and maybe _something_ would finally happen between them.

His happy thoughts came to a halt when he saw the front door was left ajar.

Sirius ran inside and there were things smashed.

He gulped at the sight of blood.

"Remus!" Sirius screamed frantically. Maybe Remus hadn't been home. Maybe everything was still okay.

He heard a weak noise from the next room.

Sirius ran to it.

When Remus saw him, he tried to smile. "I'm dying. Shut up."

Sirius fell to his knees next to the prone body. "That's not funny."

Remus locked his pain-filled eyes on Sirius. "Siri, I never wanted you to see me like this. I was hoping I'd be gone before you got here."

"You're not going anyways," Sirius growled, "I'll call 911. You'll be fine."

Sirius did just that, and the ambulance came, along with the police officers. By the time Sirius was able to get away to go the hospital, it was too late. Remus was dead.

For the next two weeks, Sirius walked around in a fog. It felt like one horrible, never-ending nightmare.

Until one day, woken from another grief-fueled nightmare, and he saw Remus nonchalantly sitting on his bed.

Sirius slowly sat up. "Am I still sleeping?"

Remus shook his head.

Sirius hesitantly reached out to touch Remus, and his hand went right through him.

Remus smiled sadly. "We were right about magic being real."

"You're a ghost," Sirius breathed.

Remus nodded. "I couldn't pass over to the other side because I couldn't let go of you."

"Let go?" Sirius numbly parroted.

"It's hard to let go of someone when you love them, and I didn't want to leave you."

"I wish you told me you loved me when you were still alive."

Remus looked pained. "I wish so as well, but just know that I will never leave your side. My spirit seems to be attached to your soul."

"Why did it take so long for you to show yourself then?"

"It's all bureaucrats on the other side," Remus explained.

Sirius knew this wasn't healthy. If Remus' ghost was forever with him, Sirius would never move on, and he'd never allow himself to fall in love with a breathing, living human being. But right then and there, he couldn't find it in himself to care.

Remus was back.

Like he always did when he was alive, Remus was at his side.

What more could he ask for?


	33. HelgaGodric

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Helga/Godric  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 403

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **Muggle!AU.**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Honeydukes Challenge - Jelly Beans – [pairing] Helga/Godric / [object] Shoebox / [task] Write about meeting your idol/role model.

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW Old Yeller Dies – Write about a parent struggling to bond with their child.

 **Can You Make it to the End Challenge:** Round 9 - Write one fic for each dialogue prompt. **Dialogue -** "Do I look like I care?" (Fic 4/5)

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

"Do I look like I care?" Missy Gryffindor asked her father.

Godric tried to not lose his patience. After all, Missy has had a hard time ever since her mother left them. No young girl can truly understand why a mother leaves in the middle of the night without so much as a note, after all.

Godric did his best by his daughter, but it was obvious that Missy blamed her father for her mother's absence. "I thought you'd like to go to this thing," Godric said as he scratched the back of his head.

Missy didn't look away from the old shoebox that held all of her photographs. Most of them were of her mother, and his heart ached at the notion that Jasmine had been regulated to a shoebox even though a big part of him thought she deserved much worse.

"Why would I want to go?"

"Because Helga Hufflepuff is going to be there," Godric said.

Missy's head snapped up. "Really?"

Helga was a famous doctor, known for finding a cure for breast cancer. And she was Missy's idol.

Godric nodded with a small smile. "I've managed to arrange a meeting between the two of you, only if you're interested of course."

Missy narrowed her eyes. "Is this some kind of trick?"

Godric shook his head. "I want to spend some time with my only child. What's so wrong about that?"

Missy stuck her nose up in the air. "Fine, I'll go, but don't say I never did you any favors."

Godric hid his smile as he turned to leave her room. She might act like it wasn't any big deal, but he read the excitement in Missy's eyes. He'd have to buy Rowena a nice present as a thank you for arranging this.

Maybe he and his daughter would finally be able to bridge the gap between them.

* * *

When Godric and Missy entered the building, he felt his breath catch at the sight of Helga Hufflepuff. He had seen pictures of her, but the pictures hadn't done her any justice.

She was breathtakingly beautiful.

When Helga looked over at them, her eyes seemed to focus on Godric and he straightened his spine, doing his best to appear taller than he actually was.

Maybe this meeting didn't just have to be for Missy. Maybe Godric could get something out of it as well, other than bonding with his daughter.


	34. RonHermione

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Ron/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 475

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Honeydukes Challenge - Cotton Candy - [pairing] Ron/Hermione / [dialogue] "I wish I didn't know you." / [object] Beauty potion

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW No One's Ready – Write something using the prompt 'chair'.

 **Can You Make it to the End Challenge:** Round 9 - Write one fic for each dialogue prompt. **Dialogue -** "Hold on. I'm thinking." (Fic 5/5)

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Hermione sat on her chair as she stared at herself in the mirror. "I wish I didn't know you," she murmured to her reflection.

She tore her gaze away from the ugly girl staring back at her and looked at the vial that sat on her vanity. It was something she had never once even considered using. Although she had never been model-beautiful, she had been okay with the way she looked. She had never envied girls like Cho or the Patil sisters, or even Lavender, except for the months that she dated Ron.

She had never considered trying to change her looks with a beauty potion, but now that she was engaged to Ron, she found herself considering it.

She had Ron, so why was she even thinking about using it?

 _'Because you're afraid you'll lose him to a girl like Lavender,'_ a malicious voice whispered inside of Hermione's head.

"Don't do it, Hermione." a voice stated from behind her.

She whirled around and faced the troubled blue eyes of Ron. She had been so focused on the vial of potion that she hadn't even heard him come in. "Ron?"

"Do you actually believe you need that stuff?" he gestured to the beauty potion.

She was silent."

"Hermione?" he prodded.

"Hold on. I'm thinking."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Hermione, you're beautiful already. Why do you want to go change yourself?"

"I'm not as pretty as Lavender," she muttered mutinously, unable to meet Ron's eyes.

He stepped closer to her. "No," he agreed, but then he said, "You're even more beautiful."

She couldn't stop the derisive scoff from escaping her mouth.

Ron continued, as if she hadn't made any sound. "Your laugh is like tinkling bells. Your voice makes me feel light-headed. When I see your brown eyes light up with passion, I feel like I'm walking on air. My heart beats so fast when you walk towards me. I can't imagine anyone more perfect than you."

Hermione looked at him finally. "Really?" she asked uncertainly.

"Isn't there some kind of Muggle saying? I think Dean said it was, 'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.' Well, in my eyes, you're the most beautiful girl there is."

Hermione's heart warmed. She looked at the vial of potion and with her wand, she vanished it without a second thought. She stood up and walked towards Ron. "You know you don't always say the right things, but sometimes, you know _just_ what I need to hear."

Ron smiled. "I have to get it right every now and then, right?"

Hermione nodded. "So, why are you here anyways?"

"I was coming to see if you wanted to do dinner tonight?"

Hermione nodded and the two of them walked out of the room. Maybe, she really didn't need to change herself. After all, she already got the man.


	35. MundungusEileen

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Mundungus Fletcher/Eileen Prince  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 251

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **Prostitute!AU.**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Flower Picking Season - (song) Risque by Cute is What We Aim For

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW The Cat - Write about Mundungus Fletcher.

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

 _Medically speaking you're adorable  
And from what I hear you're quite affordable_

* * *

Mundungus watches Eileen Prince as she loiters by an alleyway. She's absolutely adorable with her petite figure, dark as night eyes, black hair in a short bob, and heart-shaped face.

He is no stranger when it comes to hiring a woman for pleasure. Many men in this part of the UK buys prostitutes for a night of fun, and even a good number of the police officers look the other way.

Where to go to buy a woman? It's like the area's worst-kept secret.

Mundungus swallows when Eileen notices him. She flutters her eyelashes and gives him a come-hither smile. He knows she's quite affordable. She can't be a pricey as she might want to be because she has a son at home and needs as many clients as she can get in order to put food on the table. And if she's cheaper, more men become interested in her.

Mundungus walks over to her in a slow gait. "Hello. How much to have you for the whole night? With no interruptions?"

Eileen doesn't shudder in disgust like girls that aren't getting paid would if he approached them. "I only work until 4 am," she says, even though he knows that as he's one of her regulars.

Better to be safe than sorry in this kind of business, though.

"I know."

"$250," she answered his previous question.

Mundungus smirks. "Let's go then."

Eileen follows him to his car. She's definitely one of his favorites, and he'll always go back to her.


	36. DracoPansy

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Draco/Pansy  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 698

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Transfiguration – Write an AU where a person has left the wizarding world and i. One day returns again out of the blue. / ii. or unexpectedly meets an old friend/family member after several years (min. 5). For both tasks please include the reason why they left and the reaction of their former friends/family members upon meeting again.

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW Rachel Quits – Write anything losing the prompt 'lost'.

 **Alphabet Competition:** F Prompt - Feelings

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Pansy never thought she'd return to the UK. Not willingly at least. Six years ago, she had felt so lost.

The war had just ended, and she thought her and Draco would finally be together for real. They had dated on-and-off since fifth year, but the war always seemed to get in the way of them being happy together, being able to act like a normal teenage couple.

With You-Know-Who gone, nothing stood in their way. They'd court for a while, and then they'd get engaged, get married, and have the next Malfoy heir. It seemed so simple to Pansy. And it was what she wanted. It was what she dreamed of for years.

Draco had other plans, though. Without even talking to Pansy, he began to publically court Astoria. Her heart had been broken. It would have hurt all by itself that he preferred another girl over her, but the fact that he didn't even respect her enough to talk to her about it? The fact that she had to hear about it from the Daily Prophet? It was just so much worse.

In the time she had been away from the UK, though, she had matured. Pansy had gone to America, Maine to be exact. There wasn't any Wizarding community in such a tiny state, but she didn't mind living like a Muggle. At least that way, she could heal without being burdened by other people's problems.

She found herself by herself in a foreign country, but she also found independence and happiness. For the first time, she wasn't relying on her dad or Draco to make her happy. She wasn't relying on any man. Pansy had to learn how to be happy all by herself, and she succeeded with it.

She felt empowered, like nothing would be able to knock her down. And that was why she came back to Wizarding Britain. Despite the not-so-great memories, it was her home, and she thought she was finally strong enough to see old faces.

Of course, she never thought the first familiar face she saw would be the one that originally made her leave.

As she walked down Diagon Alley, marveling at what changed and what stayed the same, she felt her steps falter as her gaze locked with steel grey eyes that used to keep her up at night. "Draco," she sighed, sounding almost resigned.

"Pansy, wow, you look well. _Are_ you well?"

Pansy nodded. "Are you married to Astoria?" It had been leading in that direction, but part of Pansy, a small and bitter part, kind of hoped Draco realized what a mistake he was making and actually decided he wanted Pansy when she was already gone. And then he was miserable because of his missed opportunity.

She might have dealt with her emotions, but that didn't erase her memories of her heartache.

"Yes. Actually, she's pregnant."

Pansy nodded. "Congratulations. I guess you got everything you wanted, huh?"

Draco looked closely at her. "I know I never apologized to you."

"It's okay."

Draco took a step towards her. "No, it's not okay. I should have talked to you, but I hadn't been thinking clearly. Everyone was going kind of crazy after the war ended, and I just wanted to live my life."

"And you didn't want me to be a part of that life," Pansy lightly accused.

"It's not that, but my father wanted to tie our families together. And I spent so much time doing whatever he wanted that when I got the chance to live my own life, I grabbed it."

"Our families might have wanted us to be together, but Draco, I actually had feelings for."

Draco's eyes showed his remorse. "I didn't know. I'm so sorry that I hurt you."

She looked away. "Maybe you are, and maybe I'm a little glad that I left the wizarding world for a few years. I think it made me a stronger and better person."

"I hope we can find a way to be friends?" Draco said, even thought it sounded like a question.

"Maybe," Pansy muttered, but she wouldn't make any promises that she didn't know if she would be able to keep.


	37. BlaiseTheo

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Blaise/Theo  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 539

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Word Count Game Challenge:** (Quote) "Fear is only a verb if you let it be."- Andrea Gibson / (Pairing) BlaiseTheo / (word) heavy

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Lithomancy - Sun Stone: Amber - Write about a wedding.

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW The Ultimate Fighting Champion - Write about a stubborn character.

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Blaise feels the heavy stare on his back. He rolls his eyes as he continued to adjust his dress robes. "Stop looking at me," he mutters, but he knows it's loud enough that his lover can hear it.

Theo steps forward, and it's so loud in the quiet of the room. "I can't believe Draco is actually getting married."

Blaise shrugs, continuing to preen in front of the mirror. "What's the big deal? Marriage is marriage."

Theo's hands come to rest on top of his shoulders. "Do you ever think about getting married?"

Blaise looks over his shoulder and cocks an eyebrow. "To you?" he jokingly asks.

Theo smirks. "Well, I was asking in a general way, but considering we've been together for almost five years, let's go with yes, to me. So? Do you ever think about getting married?"

"Things are good right now. Why should we get married? It will only ruin things."

"That's a pretty pessimistic view on marriage," Theo whispers, his breath tickling the shell of Blaise's ear because he leans so close to him.

Blaise fully turns around to face Theo, satisfied with his appearance. "Do you blame me? Look at our parents. Your dad beat and humiliated your mum. My mum has a string of dead husbands, and I'm not even sure if she killed them or not. Why would you _want_ to get married?"

Theo shakes his head. "Because I love you? Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you?"

We can be together until death without marriage. Marriage is just a formality; it's not a necessity."

Theo blinks. "You're scared of getting married, aren't you?"

Blaise looks away, but Theo grabs his chin in a soft grasp and forced their eyes to meet.

"You're scared, aren't you?"

"I'm scared of losing you, and I think marriage will ruin what we have. And I want to hold onto us for as long as I possibly can."

"Some marriages might not work out, but that doesn't means ours will be one that fails. We can't let fear rule us," Theo implores. He never realized it before he posed the question to Blaise, but he really wants to marry the Italian wizard, and it hurts that Blaise is so against it.

Blaise walks past Theo. "We need to get out there."

Theo sighs. He shakes his head and Blaise's stubbornness when it comes to even discussing it. Theo is stubborn, too, and he will not give up. One day, Blaise Zabini will become his husband. He'll make sure of it.

They sit side-by-side and watch as first Daphne, as the bride's witness, walks down the aisle, and then Astoria follows, her arm looped around her dad's arm. The younger Greengrass sister is a lovely vision in white and Theo watches as she gets to Draco and takes his hand in hers.

They gaze at each other, and the love they feel is plain for everyone to see.

He imagines how he and Blaise would look if they were in Draco and Astoria's place. He looks over at Blaise and sees emotion on the dark face that he loves so much.

And just maybe, Blaise is imagining the possibility as well.


	38. HarryTonks

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Tonks  
 **Warnings:** character death  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 440

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **In this story, Remus and Tonks never married or had Teddy (I love him, but he can't exist for this story to work). Instead, they were simply boyfriend and girlfriend during the war.**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Pairing the Character

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Jukebox - One Last Time by Ariana Grande

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW Rachel's Crush - Write about Harry Potter.

* * *

 _Feel like a failure_  
 _'Cause I know that I failed you  
I should've done you better_

xXx

Twenty-one old Harry stared at Tonks' head stone. He swallowed past the lump that seemed to be permanently lodged in his throat.

Tears came to his eyes as he thought about everything that happened, all that he lost.

Nymphadora, or Tonks, as she preferred to be called, survived the war despite all of the odds. She and Remus quickly realized without wartime, they were better off as friends.

And for some reason, she and Harry began to spend more time together. And somehow, despite the odds and their age difference, they fell in love.

Andromeda had been relieved. There was still an age difference, but it wasn't as big as the one she had with Remus. It helped that although Harry might have been inexperienced in romantic relationships, he was still mature for his age because of his lack of a childhood.

Tonks and Harry found solace in each other, first as friends, and then as lovers.

It was a whirlwind romance, and he had been thinking about proposing to her within a year. He had never been as happy as he was with Tonks, and he wanted to hold onto that happiness forever.

She knew it and enjoyed teasing him when she saw his smitten smile. Harry would blush, but he wasn't embarrassed.

Whenever she remarked on his goofy expression, he said, "Why should I be ashamed about finally being happy?"

She would then let out a smile that seemed to brighten up the world.

Their happiness wasn't meant to last, though, because a Voldemort sympathizer slipped through and killed Tonks without any hesitation, only because she was Harry Potter's lover.

And just like that, all Harry knew was grey.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he stared at the inscription on the stone.

 _Here Lies Nymphadora "Don't call me Nymphadora" Tonks_

 _Beautiful friend, daughter, Auror, and Girlfriend_

 _Brave and loyal to the very end._

 _Known and loved by many._

 _She will be missed._

 _February 2, 1973-August 13, 2000_

He felt like a failure. He saved the world, but he couldn't save the most important person in his life, the person that made his life worth living.

He should have protected her. Or maybe he should have stayed away from her. If she hadn't been in a relationship with him, she wouldn't have been targeted in the first place.

It was his fault. Just like his parents' deaths, Cedric's death, and Sirius' death was his fault. It was always his fault.

"I should have done better by you. I'm sorry," Harry whispered as he fell down to his knees.

He wondered if this all-consuming pain would ever go away.


	39. RegulusNarcissa

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Regulus/Narcissa  
 **Warnings:** cousincest, canonical death  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 366

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Ouran High School Host Club:** Kaoru Hitachiin - Write about a forbidden love (doesn't need to be incest; can be Gryffindor/Slytherin, age gap, etc.).

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Food Court - Candy Necklace/Chocolate Coins - Narcissa Malfoy/Regulus Black

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW All the Wedding Dresses - Write about someone's insecurities.

* * *

Regulus swallowed nervously as he slanted his eyes to the right, doing his best to not meet his prettiest cousin's eyes.

"Reg?" Narcissa asked, her breath so soft and fragile sounding.

Regulus still didn't look at her, and he didn't say saying in return.

Narcissa reached out and gently touched his cheek. "You've always been able to talk to me, so why can't you now?

"I'm scared," he finally admitted, sill unable to meet her eyes, sure they'd be beseeching him.

"Of me? There's no way you're scared of little ole' me," she weakly joked.

"I'm scared of losing you!" Regulus almost yelled, finally looking at her with wide, fearful eyes.

"Who says you'll ever lose me?" she asked before she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

The kiss was gentle, searching. Her tongue entered his mouth without any resistance and twirled against his, eliciting moans from both of them.

He cupped her cheek, his thumb rubbing against her soft skin, her curly blonde hair brushing against his knuckles.

When they separated for air, both of them were panting and flushed with arousal.

Regulus leaned forward for one last chaste peck. "I love you so much. I can't imagine my life without you."

"You'll never have to," she promised.

"You're betrothed to Lucius Malfoy," he reminded her. "He'll be able to give you whatever you want. What use will you have for me?"

She shook her head. "Silly, silly, Regulus. For an intelligent boy, you sure can be stupid. I _love_ you. No matter what Lucius _might_ be able to give me, I'll never love him the way I love you. You already own my heart and soul. I might have to share my body with him to conceive the Malfoy heir as my duty, but that's it. He'll have his lovers, and I'll have you. You'll _never_ lose me, just like how I hope I'll never lose you."

"You never will," he agreed, pulling her for another all-consuming kiss.

Little did he know that he told a huge lie, and he would leave Narcissa, forcing her to grieve by herself, unable to speak the truth about the cousin she fell in love with.


	40. LorcanLucy

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Lorcan/Lucy  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 410

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Ouran High School Host Club:** Shiro Takaoji - Write about someone who is brutally honest.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Food Court - Guess the Name - Lucy Weasley

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW Ross' Denial - Set your story in only one room.

* * *

Lorcan glared at his girlfriend from across the breakfast table at the Scamander house. "You should feel lucky that I want you. After all, we all know how everyone prefers your older sister over you. You should feel grateful that I've chosen you. Instead, you're always talking down to me, as if I'm not the best thing that's ever happened to you."

Lucy rolled her eyes at the ego Lorcan was showing. "The best thing that has ever happened to me? _Really_? You think you're such a prince, but you're truly not, so you should wipe that thought right out of your head," she declared.

Lorcan blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I've always been told how honest I am, so I've decided to use that." Lucy smirked. "You're sloppy, air-headed, lazy, annoying, and frustrating. Not to mention that you have such a big head, I'm surprised you can fit in this house. I'm not sure how your twin is so down-to-earth, and you're so not. Part of me thinks I might have chosen the wrong twin to be with."

Lorcan crossed his arms. "If I'm so terrible, why _did_ you choose to be with me then? If Lysander is so absolutely perfect, go be with him if that's who you want to badly."

Lucy shook her head. "I didn't tell you all of that to hurt you; I told you it because it's the truth. And the reason that I'm with you instead of Lysander is because in spite of all of your bad qualities, I still fell in love with you. I fell in love with your exuberance, you love of fun, how protective you can be of Lysander and others that you care about, and I fell in love with a side that you rarely show—your nurturing side. I just hate the fact that you think so little of me, that you could say all of that to me. If I should feel grateful to you, you must not think very much of me and it makes me wonder why _you're_ with _me_."

Lorcan looked down. "I know what I said was hurtful, but I did fall in love with you. I just sometimes talk without thinking about what I'm saying, especially when we're fighting."

"So, we hurt each other when we fight. I guess that's nothing new," Lucy surmised.

"Guess not," Lorcan agreed.

And they were silent, feeling awkward but unable to figure out how to breech it.


	41. BillHermione

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Bill/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** Infidelity (not Bill or Hermione)  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 531

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **AU where there was no war**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Ouran High School Host Club:** Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka - Write about someone protecting someone else.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Treasure Map - B8. Bill/Hermione

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW The Worst Best Man Ever - Write about a bachelor/bachelorette party.

* * *

Hermione thought she would have fun at Fleur's bachelorette party, but whatever fun she might have had was wiped away when she a watched Fleur leave with one of the strippers.

Hermione hoped she was wrong about what was going to happen, but she followed the pair. Against the wall, she was a witness to them kissing and Fleur's hands slipping into the stripper's tight underwear.

She shook her head. It was one thing to watch a stripper at a party, but to actually do something with that stripper, especially when the wedding was only two weeks away... it was just plain wrong.

And Bill was one of the best guys she knew; he certainly didn't deserve to be treated so horribly.

She knew Bill was at Shell Cottage that night and without thinking, she focused on it, Apparating to just outside of the house.

She knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

When it did, Bill widened his eyes in surprise. "Hermione? Shouldn't you be at Fleur's party?"

Hermione swallowed nervously. She hadn't actually considered how she'd break the news to Bill, but she knew he had to know. If he still wanted to marry the French witch, that was his choice, but he should make the decision with all of the proper knowledge. She took a deep breath. "I want to protect you, and sometimes, I think the best way to protect someone is to be honest. Even if it initially hurts that person, honesty is better than a lie, right?"

"Right," Bill slowly answered. "So, what truth do you want to tell me?"

"Fleur decided to have some private fun with one of the strippers at her party. I'm not sure if that changes anything for you because it's a bachelorette party, but..."

Bill leaned forward and lightly kissed her on the lips.

Hermione didn't do anything, too shocked to either pull away or return the kiss. When he backed away, she managed to utter, "Bill?"

"I've been having doubts about marrying Fleur for weeks, but I didn't want to call off the wedding and hurt her. You just gave me the perfect excuse to do it, though."

"And the kiss?" she asked.

Bill smiled softly. " _You_ were the reason I was having the doubts. Especially ever since you ended your relationship with Ron. You've all I've been thinking about. I'm not sure where you stand, but—"

"Bill, I think you're amazing. Truthfully, though, I never allowed myself to think of you in that way because first, you were Ron's brother, and then you were Fleur's boyfriend, and later, her fiancée."

He nodded. "I understand."

"I'm not saying I won't think of you that way now that I've experienced a kiss from you. Obviously, you're attractive. And you're also brave, intelligent, kind... In fact, you might just be the perfect man."

"I'm far from perfect," he murmured as he cupped her cheek.

"Fine. You're as close to perfect as I'll ever be able to get," she whispered.

"All I need to know is if there's hope."

"There's _definitely_ hope," she conceded.

"Good." And then he kissed her again, and this time, she returned it.


	42. LuciusAndromeda

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Lucius/Andromeda  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 350

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **AU where Lucius isn't a Death Eater and doesn't believe in Pure-bloods being superior.**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Ouran High School Host Club:** Tamaki Suoh - Write about a wealthy, benevolent Pureblood.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hedge Maze - Left - Lucius/Andromeda

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW Ross' Wedding (Part 2) - Write a hurt/comfort fic.

* * *

Lucius came upon a morose Andromeda. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the crystalline tears rolling down her cheeks even if he didn't hear her crying. "Are you ok?" he softly asked, not wanting to startle her.

"Bellatrix is not only marrying Rodolphus Lestrange, but she is also taking that megalomaniac's mark. Narcissa is marrying Rabastan who will follow in his brother's footsteps and take the mark. They're both getting in the life that they won't be able to get out of, and they expect me to follow them into that madness. "

"But you don't want to," Lucius surmised.

She shook her head. "I'm the white sheep in the Black family. I don't believe in Pure-bloods being superior. I don't believe in that dark wizard's ideology. I want to be my own person. I want to fall in love, get married, have a family, and be happy. And I definitely don't want to marry the man my family chose for me—Goyle." She shuddered in disgust.

"Then don't choose him. Andromeda, you're beautiful, strong, intelligent, and talented. You don't have to follow your family's orders. Decide your own path. Run away if you have to."

Andromeda finally looked at the blond Slytherin that was a year ahead of her in school. "Run away? To where? If I leave, I won't have any Galleons to my name. My family will make sure of it. I won't have anywhere to go, and most of the Pure-bloods will refuse to help me, even if it's only because they fear the Black family's wrath."

Lucius didn't even have to think how he should answer. "I'll help you."

Her eyes widened. "Why?"

He cupped her cheek. "Because you're a beautiful, strong, intelligent, talented witch, and you can do amazing things if given the chance. I won't see your spark die."

"That's it? No ulterior motives?" she asked.

He smirked. "I wouldn't mind a thank you kiss."

Red stained her cheeks. "Maybe you'll get _more_ than a kiss," she flirted.

His eyes sparkled as his heart thumped wildly in his chest. "I can't wait."


	43. HarryRonHermione

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Ron/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 444

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Pairing the Character

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW The Invitation - Write about someone using the Pensieve.

* * *

Molly and Arthur glared at the three young people staring at them. "We'll never understand," Molly declared venomously.

"Look in the pensieve and maybe you will," Hermione implored.

Molly opened her mouth to launch into another rant, but Arthur grabbed her hand. "Let's just look at what they want us to see."

"Fine," she humphed.

The two of them peered into the pensieve and was launched forward into the memory.

They watched as Ron, Harry, and Hermione stood outside of a tent, their gazes drawn to the setting sun.

"Do you think we'll survive?" Harry asked from his place in the middle.

Hermione looked at him, sadness radiating from her. "I'm not one to make a promise I'm not sure I can keep, but I will tell you that no matter what happens, I'll be at your side."

" _We'll_ be at your side," Ron corrected.

They each took a hand.

"I'm not sure what I'd do without the two of you," Harry muttered, green eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"You'll never have to find out," Hermione promised.

"Never," Ron emphasized.

"I love you." It came so suddenly out of Harry's mouth that it startled the other two.

The three of them shared a silent look, but they read the honesty behind the sentiment.

Neither Ron nor Hermione had to think about it before they simultaneously murmured, "I love you, too."

And when Harry kissed first Hermione, and then Ron, neither of them complained. And he certainly didn't seem to mind witnessing a soft, sweet kiss between Ron and Hermione.

And just like that, Harry and Hermione and Ron because Harry&Hermione&Ron. Not three best friends, but something much more.

Molly and Arthur were pulled out of the memory.3

She turned her back at the trio. "I still think it's wrong. Three people shouldn't be in a relationship together. A proper relationship should only be two people, and you'll never get me to change my mind."

"What's wrong about love?" Ron asked.

Molly didn't answer as she stomped away.

Arthur stared after his wife before he turned back to the heartbroken kids, and they'd forever be kids to him, no matter how much they had grown up. "I don't quite understand it myself, but I do believe there is nothing wrong with love, no matter what shape or form it takes. I'll try to get Molly to understand."

"Thanks, Dad," Ron whispered.

Arthur nodded and followed after his wife. Molly was stubborn, but hopefully he'd be able to reason with her. He truly believed Harry, Hermione, and Ron loved each other, and if they were happy together, that was the only thing that should really matter.


	44. DracoGinny

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Draco/Ginny  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 249

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Word Count Game Challenge:** (word) costly

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Treasure Map: D1. pairing: DracoGinny

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW Phoebe Hates PBS - Write about someone choosing between love and friendship.

* * *

Ginny watched as her friends walked away. She tried to push down her sadness, but she knew it would soon envelop her.

"Are you okay?" an aristocratic voice hesitantly asked.

She shook her head. "I knew my choice might be costly. After all, I know what they think about you, but with the war done, I thought they would at least try to make peace with you. Even if it was only for me. After all, friends are supposed to be _supportive_ , right?"

Draco stepped up so he stood at her side. "Do you regret choosing me over them?"

She finally tore her gaze away from Katie and Demelza's retreating backs. "No, I don't because I have to believe my real friends will remain my friends, even if they don't understand _why_ I'm with you. Luna already made sure I knew she supported me, and she was a prisoner at Malfoy Manor. If she can overlook that in the name of our friendship, everyone else should be able to as well."

"Granger was tortured there by Bellatrix. I don't see her as coming around either."

Ginny nodded. "I know, but I'm still holding out hope that I won't lose her." She looped her arm around his. "Let's go home."

He studied her face, looking for signs of cracks in the armor. She made sure her face remained impassive. The last thing she wanted was guilt to eat at Draco. She'd deal with her emotions later, when she was alone.


	45. TedAndromeda

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Ted/Andromeda  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 209

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hedge Maze - Right: Andromeda/Ted

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW The Kips - Write a sad story.

* * *

Andromeda had loved Ted since she was a fifth year student. She gave up everything she knew to be with him because although she could imagine her life without her parents and sisters, even imagine her life with Narcissa who she was closest to, she couldn't imagine living without Ted.

He was just so special, and he made _her_ feel special. When he smiled at her, she felt lighter, and she never wanted to spend a day without him.

And they were happy together for a long while. They had a beautiful, brave daughter, and Andromeda didn't miss any part of her old Pure-blood life. She didn't miss having all of the money or going to parties. As long as she had Ted and Nymphadora, she didn't need anything else.

But then, the war happened, and she first lost her husband, and then she lost her daughter.

She chose Ted all of those years ago because she couldn't imagine living a single day without him. And now, she was forced to face the reality of it.

She didn't have her daughter either. She felt alone in the world, despite the fact that her grandson needed her. And if wasn't for Teddy, Andromeda was sure she'd waste away to nothing.


	46. ScorpiusRose

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Scorpius/Rose  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 319

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW All The Kissing - Write about Rose Weasley.

 **Ouran High School Host Club Characters Competition:** Haruhi Fujioka -Write about someone who is mistaken for the wrong gender.

* * *

Rose crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at a point in the distance. She wasn't really _looking_ at anything; she was just glaring at the general direction.

She heard footsteps behind her, but she didn't turn to look.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what's wrong?"

Rose didn't answer.

"Rose, come on, tell me what's bothering you. Please."

Rose finally turned around and met Scorpius' kind eyes and uncertain smile. "Why are with me?"

Scorpius blinked. "Is that a trick question?"

"You can be with a girl that's much more feminine. One that wears frilly dresses, has long, beautiful hair. A girl that does girly things, but yet, you're with me, the very definition of a tomboy. So, why?"

"This question is coming out of nowhere."

Rose took a deep breath. "I was just called 'Sir' by a stranger. He thought I was a man." She gestured to her jean pants and baggy t-shirt, and then pointed at her short hair. "Can't really blame him, considering the way I look. So, I want to know why you've chosen to be with me."

Scorpius shook his head. "First of all, I love your short hair. I think you look absolutely adorable with it. Second of all, despite being a Malfoy, I've never really cared about clothes. Third of all, I love you. That's why I'm with you. I love the fact that you aren't like a typical girl. You don't gossip, and you just like to have fun, without caring if you get dirt underneath your fingernails. You're real. I never even looked at any of the girly girls because they bore me. I love your fire and passion and how you're true to yourself, no matter what anyone else says." He paused to take a breath. "Does that answer your question?"

Rose answered him by giving him a blinding smile and a proper kiss on his lips.


	47. RubeusOlympe

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Rubeus/Olympe  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 145

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW The Yeti - Write about Hagrid.

* * *

Olympe studied her Rubeus. He was handsome, in the outdoorsy way. He was big and strong. And when he held her in his large arms, she just felt so safe.

And that beard...

Wow, that beard.

She just loved a man with a beard, and he must have had one of the longest beards she ever saw, at least that wasn't in a photograph.

She loved touching his beard when they kissed, running her fingers through the coarseness of it.

It made her shiver so delightfully.

She wondered if they'd ever get married. She remembered Bill and Fleur's wedding. It was beautiful. At least until the Death Eaters attacked.

If they did get married, it wouldn't be until after the war was over for sure.

She sighed. She kind of thought she might like to become Olympe Hagrid. It had a nice ring to it.


	48. HarryLuna

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 272

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW All the Thanksgivings - Write about someone having a bad day.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Treasure Map - E1. (character) Harry Potter

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hedge Map - prompt: Bowtruckle

* * *

Luna stomped into the house.

Harry watched as she angrily moved around the kitchen. It was rare that she showed such anger. And finally, he hesitantly asked, "Bad day?"

She sighed. "You know I've been doing research on bowtruckles, right?"

He nodded, but then remembered that she wasn't actually looking at him, so he verbalized, "Yes."

"Well, my boss decided it was useless research and shut it done. Can you believe that!?"

He actually kind of agreed with her boss. After all, bowtruckles were nothing more than tree-dwelling insect eaters, but he knew better than to actually _say_ that. "Of course not. Did he tell you why, other than saying he thought it was useless?"

She shook her head. "No, I really thought I was getting close to a breakthrough about how bowtruckles might help humanity, and now he tells me it's time for me to move onto something else."

She picked up the plastic cup she held and threw it across the room.

Harry's eyes widened. He really had never seen Luna this spitting mad before. He didn't know how right she was about her research helping humanity, but he did know it was something she truly believed in, and that was good enough for him.

"Want me to talk to him? Maybe I could use my influence as the boy-who-saved-the-wizarding-world to get him to change his mind."

She sighed and shook her head. "Don't bother. I need to fight this on my own." She finally faced him, and there was determination shining brightly in his eyes. "He won't know what hit him."

And Harry didn't doubt that one little bit.


	49. RodolphusNarcissa

**Pairing:** Rodolphus/Narcissa (Word Count: 230)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Sink that Ship  
** _Prompt: Laughter_

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW The Cop  
 _Prompt: Write anything using the dialogue prompt "How you doin'?"_

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

"How you doin'?" Rodolphus asked in what he hoped was a sexy drawl. He didn't exactly pull it off, though.

Even so, laughter erupted out of Narcissa, so he considered it a win. "Really? That's how you address me after ignoring me for two years?"

Rodolphus shrugged sheepishly. "I thought it might go over better than 'it's been a long time.'"

Narcissa narrowed her eyes. "Whose fault is that? You chose Bella over me."

"My parents and your parents made that match. I didn't get a say in it. And it didn't look like you were too upset with _your_ match. You looked pretty happy to be on Malfoy's arm."

She continued to glare at him. "I didn't have a choice."

"Either did I," Rodolphus argued.

"Maybe if you had said something about wanting to be with me, they would have listened. I didn't have the option since you were already married."

"So you fell in love with a coward. Are you surprised?"

Narcissa sighed. "No. I guess I'm just disappointed. I thought I meant more to you than I actually did."

"Stop," he harshly ordered. "Don't ever say you didn't mean anything to me. I loved you. No, correction, I _love_ you. Always have. Never stopped."

"I still love you as well," Narcissa quietly admitted.

Both of them fell into silence as they wondered if that really changed anything.


	50. ArthurDolores

**Pairing:** Arthur/Dolores (Word Count: 191)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW The Inappropiate Sister  
 _Prompt: Write about Umbridge._

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

Dolores felt her eyes well up with tears. "What are you saying?"

"Molly, she's special and—" Arthur started, but he was soon interrupted.

"I'm special!" Dolores exploded. "You told me you loved me. Was that a lie?"

Arthur shook his head gravely. "Dolores, I know I'm hurting you, and I'm sorry for that. I do love you in a way. I love you in the way someone loves his first love. I'll always love you, but I'm no longer _in_ love with you. I tried to feel for you what I once did, but I can't. I feel that spark with Molly, though, and I want to explore it because it could be the real thing."

"You can't just toss me to the side like I'm garbage," Dolores said weakly.

Arthur took her hand and gave it a slight squeeze. "I'm sorry. I hope you'll be able to forgive me one day and we can become friends."

And with that, he walked away from her, shattering Dolores' heart. That was when bitterness began to consume her as she vowed revenge on Arthur Weasley, Molly Prewett, and everyone they cared about.


	51. ColinGinny

**Pairing:** Colin/Ginny (Word Count: 507)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW All The Resolutions  
 _Prompt:_ _Write about Colin Creevey._

 **Ouran High School Host Club:** Mistukuni "Honey" Haninozuka -  
 _Prompt -_ _Write about someone being immature._

 **One a Week Challenge:** Week 5 - 480-520 words

 **Soulmate!AU Category:**  
 _Prompt - Your soulmate's name on your skin as a tattoo._

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

Ten-year-old Ginny stared at the right side of her leg. She stared at the name that had been inked on her skin for as long as she could remember.

 ** _Colin C_**

She wondered when she'd meet her Colin. Maybe they'd be at Hogwarts together? She hoped so. If he was her soulmate, he had to be absolutely amazing.

xXx

Ginny watched aghast as Colin followed Harry Potter around like a little stalker. _He_ was her soulmate? How could that be? He was so immature. She understood they were only eleven, but she didn't think she was that bad in the maturity department. How could her perfect match act like a juvenile child so much?

Later that day when she managed to find some time alone, she opened the diary and began complaining to her new friend.

 ** _Tom, were you disappointed when you found out who your soulmate was? Because I wish fate wasn't so mean to set me up with this boy._**

 _I actually never met my soulmate, but there's a reason he's yours. Just because he isn't what you imagined he'd be, you shouldn't give up on him._

 ** _I guess._**

And when Colin ended up petrified later that year, Ginny could feel the guilt swimming within her. _'Is it my fault?'_ she thought. She didn't remember doing anything, but she had suffered from a lot of memory lapses this year.

xXx

Thirteen-year old Ginny ignored Colin.

"Ginny, you're my soulmate." Colin wheedled as he showed her wrist as if to prove he wasn't lying.

She didn't understand why he did that, considering she never denied that fact. Ginny shook her head. "You need to grow up before I even consider the possibility of us having a future." All the while, she didn't take her eyes from her Charms textbook.

"How should I act?" Colin quietly asked, finally realizing the seriousness of the situation.

Ginny looked at him. "There's nothing wrong with you as a person. You're brave, smart, kind, and fun. But you also don't act your age. Maybe I was forced to grow up too fast during our first year, but you _need_ to grow up just a bit. What you can do is learn how to give people personal space."

"You mean stop following Harry Potter around?"

"He doesn't like it. And you have to learn to be polite and when to back off."

Colin nodded. "I'll do it.

Ginny sighed. She didn't think it would be as easy as Colin seemed to think it would be, but at least he was going to try.

xXx

Fifteen-year-old Ginny allowed Colin to be her date to the Slug Party, and she surprisingly had a good time.

Her face was flushed from laughing so much, and her cheeks hurt from smiling so widely. She was finally starting to understand why they were soulmates.

xXx

Ginny stared at Colin's unmoving body. Without looking at her leg, she knew the name was gone. She was finally starting to fall in love with him. _'How can he be dead?'_


	52. TomAbraxas

**Pairing:** Tom/Abraxas (Word Count: 405)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW Joey's Big Break  
 _Prompt:_ _Write about not believing in someone._

 **Ouran High School Host Club:** Umehito Nekozawa -  
 _Prompt - Write about someone using dark magic._

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Pairing the Character

 **Ultimate Writer Challenge:  
** _Prompt -Write a Slash (m/m) fic (1/2)_

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

Abraxas could practically see the dark magic swirling around Tom as he called for it. He sighed. "Tom," he tried but the other Slytherin ignored him. Abraxas didn't let that faze him. "Are you actually going to ignore me?"

Tom continued to shoot the Cruciatus curse at the hapless animal.

Abraxas watched the kneazle writhe in pain, screeching its misery. "Tom, the silent treatment is really immature. I thought you were better than that."

 _That_ got a reaction, and Tom let go of the curse to look at Abraxas with angry eyes. "Better that that? Because from what I remember, you implied you didn't believe in my ability to gather any followers. That means you _don't_ think I'm better than that."

Abraxas sighed. "I didn't mean it like that; you know I didn't. I'm one of your biggest supporters, and I always have been. You have to remember that other witches and wizards might not be as easily swayed by your good looks and charm. You have to have other weapons in your arsenal. Whether its fear or incentive."

Tom's lips twisted in an ugly snarl, but it didn't subtract from his natural good lucks. "You still have no faith in me or my intelligence. Of course I'll have fear. As you can see, I've just about perfected the torture curse. I'll also have the other Unforgivables at my disposal. And as for incentive, how about getting rid of the Mudbloods that stole magic from the rightful wielders. I'm sure that promise will get me all of the supporters that I need."

"Maybe," Abraxas conceded, "but you won't be able to do it alone." He stepped closer and wrapped his arm around Tom's lithe waist. "Let me help you make it happen. I'll be your right hand man. You know you can trust me, and I'll help turn you into the leader that you deserve to be."

Tom gripped Abraxas strong jaw. "Of course I want you at my side. I can't imagine anyone else being at my side."

Abraxas smirked and claimed Tom's lips in a passionate kiss.

Tom's lips ravished Abraxas', and they separated just long enough for Tom to harshly whisper, "Mine."

"Yours," Abraxas returned, and then they were kissing again, moans filling the room as robes were shed.

Together, they'd shape the wizarding world into their own image. If they stood side by side, nothing would be able to stop them.


	53. DracoGabrielle

**Pairing:** Draco/Gabrielle (Word Count: 214)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW After Vegas  
 _Prompt: Write about regrets._

 **Ultimate Writer Challenge:  
** _Prompt - Write a poem/prose 150 word minimum_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hedge Maze - Left  
Prompt - Draco/Gabrielle

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

He watches her.

He always watches her.

X

She's beautiful.

She's smart.

She's intelligent.

She's everything he could ever want in a woman.

X

She's has a smidgen of Veela in her.

That isn't what draws him to her like a moth to a flame, though.

Or like Weasel to food.

X

She's fierce.

She's protective.

She's outspoken.

She stands up for what she believes in.

And she doesn't cower, no matter the odds.

X

He loves her bravery.

He loves _her_.

X

If he loves her, then why isn't he with her?

He's not as brave as the beautiful Gabrielle.

He cowers.

He gives in whenever his parents want him to do something.

They told him he would marry Astoria Greengrass.

A Pure-blood woman who understands their society.

Instead of announcing his feelings for Gabrielle, he agreed to the upcoming marriage.

There isn't anything wrong with Astoria.

She just isn't Gabrielle.

X

Gabrielle is hurt when she hears the news.

And Draco feels his heart crack, knowing he's the cause of her pain.

He regrets that he isn't brave enough.

He regrets that he isn't strong enough.

And his biggest regret is that when he looks at his soon-to-be wife as they say their vows, it won't be Gabrielle that he's staring at.


	54. TeddyVictoire

**Pairing:** Teddy/Victoire (Word Count: 391)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Golden Snitch:** Light it up like it's the 4th of July  
 _Prompt - (Colours) red, white, blue_

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

Victoire's cheeks were flushed red as she gazed at Teddy.

Teddy's vibrant blue hair seemed duller. He fingered the flower with the white petals that he had intended to give Victoire, but he didn't know if he should now.

He had seen Victoire talking to Alexander Zabini. And she had been laughing and flirting. Did she actually _like_ the egotistical ponce?

"Teddy? Why are you looking at me like that?" she softly asked.

He detected hope in her voice. Hope for what? He had no idea.

"Just thinking."

"About?" Victoire prodded.

"Are you dating Zabini?" he asked bluntly, his jealousy coming to the surface.

Victoire stiffened, her blue eyes laser-focused on him. "Would it matter to you if I was? After all, I'm nothing but a _friend_ to you."

Teddy turned away. "I'm not sure what you see in the jerk."

"Well, let's see. He's handsome, and funny, and smart, and oh yeah, he's not a coward and asked me on a date."

"So you'll go out with anyone? I didn't realize you were so easy."

Victoire's hand shot out lightning fast, and Teddy couldn't move fast enough to dodge the slap. He knew there had to be red handprint on his cheek, but he also knew he deserved it. "I'm anything but easy, and I won't let _anyone_ talk down to me. Are we clear?"

Teddy swallowed. He had no more dignity left, so he blurted everything out. "I'm sorry. I got jealous. I was coming to give you this flower, but I guess I lost my chance with you."

"Who said you lost your chance? Alex asked me out; I didn't say I accepted his invitation."

Teddy was afraid to hope. "I still have a chance?"

"After what you just said? I don't know. I never expected you of all people to disrespect me in such a way."

"I'm sorry," Teddy said again.

"I know you are, but sometimes, sorry just isn't enough. You'll have to do more than just apologize if you want me to go on a date with you."

Teddy knew then that he did still have a chance if he could prove to Victoire that it was a momentary lapse in judgment. She would be his. No one, not Zabini and not his own mouth, would stop him from claiming the girl of his dreams.


	55. FredVerity

**Pairing:** Fred/Verity (Word Count: 342)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Golden Snitch:** Light it up like it's the 4th of July  
 _Prompt - (_ _task) Fireworks: Write about the Weasley twin's business_

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

Verity watched as Fred and George moved around the store. It was so amazing how in sync they were with each other, but considering they were twins, she shouldn't have been that surprised.

They easily maneuvered around each other and into the aisles, never bumping in to each other or knocking against any of the furniture. They made it look so effortless; it was poetry in motion.

Fred looked up from where he was stocking the joke fireworks with a smile. "Hey, Verity, you see something you like?" he lightly teased.

Despite herself, Verity found herself blushing, but she gave back as good as she got. She always had; that was how she kept Fred's interest for the last year. "No, _should_ there be something I like?"

George rolled his eyes. "You two are so darn cute. Maybe I should ask Hermione if her dentist father could check my teeth for cavities."

Fred glared at his twin. "You're just jealous."

George snickered. "Keep telling yourself that."

Verity laughed to herself. Fred and George always had each other, and they could have easily made her feel left out. They had been a duo so long; it had to be for them to have to consider a third person now.

They never made her feel she was in the way, though. She never thought of herself as funny or a person that had good ideas, but not only did Fred and George laugh at her jokes, but they actually asked for her input.

It was amazing how good that made her feel.

And when Fred gave her that secret little smile, she tingled from her head all the way down to her toes.

She didn't know how long her relationship with Fred would last. She couldn't imagine being able to hold his attention for very long when so many witches, much _prettier_ witches, were vying to be in her place.

She'd hold onto him as tightly as possible and treasure every moment she had with him, knowing it could very well be her last.


	56. ChoMarietta

**Pairing:** Cho/Marietta (Word Count: 354)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Golden Snitch:** Light it up like it's the 4th of July  
 _Prompt - (_ _word) parade_

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

Marietta watched the parade as it wove its way down Diagon Alley. She had never seen something so wonderful. After all, the wizarding world wasn't known for parades since it was a muggle tradition.

Hermione Granger, though, was now the Minster of Magic, and she decided to bring some Muggle traditions into the Wizarding world. Some of the traditions, like paper and pen instead of parchment and quill, didn't work out very well. The Muggle counterparts might be easier to use, but Pure-bloods held onto what they knew very tightly.

Other traditions, like a parade, went over a lot better because they were fun to watch, and fun to be a part of.

Today was the ten year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, and Hermione decided it not only should be celebrated with a parade, but the day should be spent remembering the ones that were lost during the two wars.

Marietta's eyes lingered on the giant poster of Cedric Diggory as it floated behind posters of James and Lily Potter.

She knew who she had to see suddenly, and her eyes searched for Cho. She saw her a little bit down, her eyes on the image of her first love.

Marietta pushed past people to get to Cho. She laid a hand on the shoulder of the most important person in her life. "Are you okay?"

Cho tore her eyes away from the procession. "I think so. I used to think about Cedric every day, but now, I sometimes go weeks without thinking about him. And it's getting harder to remember his laugh, his touch, the way he made me feel."

"It's been thirteen years, Cho. I think that's normal, and I think he would want you to move on and find some happiness for yourself. There's no reason for you to feel guilty about doing it."

Cho nodded. "I know you're right. Thanks, Mare." And when she leaned to give Marietta a kiss on the lips, Marietta tried to not get her hope up. After all, she pined after Cho for years. Why would Cho suddenly decide to change their relationship?


	57. RemusEmmeline

**Pairing:** Remus/Emmeline (Word Count: 318)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Golden Snitch:** Light it up like it's the 4th of July  
 _Prompt - (_ _song) 'Firework' – Katy Perry_

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

 _Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_  
 _Like a house of cards_  
 _One blow from caving in_

xXx

Remus sighed forlornly as he stared out at the Quidditch Pitch from his place on the bleachers.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice when he was no longer alone. "What are you doing by yourself, Handsome Stranger?"

Remus didn't smile at the beautiful face smiling at him. "Hey, Emmy."

She frowned and walked up to him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired," he mumbled. He felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders, and he was only sixteen. That couldn't be normal, right?"

"Tired?" Emmeline worriedly asked, laying a hand on his leg. "The full moon was a week ago. You shouldn't still be feeling the effects. Maybe you should go to Madam Pomfrey."

Remus shook his head. "Not that kind of tired. Just tired in general. I feel like I'm _always_ tired now, like one good gust of wind will come, and I'll be blow away." He finally looked at her. "Have you ever felt like that."

She nodded slowly. "When my dad died. I was so intent when it came to taking care of my mum that I forgot I had to take care of myself. I got pretty sick because of it, but it wasn't until I was hospitalized that my mum realized she needed to wake up and start taking care of herself as well as me. It's like... you're a house of cards; it doesn't take much effort to knock them down."

"Exactly," Remus exclaimed, "You _do_ understand."

Emmeline pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "No matter how tired you get, you have to remember that you're not alone. If you're tired, you can lean on me, Sirius, James, Peter, or even Lily. We're here for you."

Remus sighed and wrapped his arm around Emmeline's shoulder. "I'm not sure what I'd do without any of you."

"And you'll never have to find out," she promised.


	58. PercyAudrey

**Pairing:** Percy/Audrey (Word Count: 360)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Golden Snitch:** Light it up like it's the 4th of July  
 _Prompt - (_ _dialogue) "Well, well, well, look who it is: our neighbour from across the pond." / "Actually, it's more of an ocean."_

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

When Audrey saw the redhead with thin-rimmed glasses, her heart began pounding erratically in a way that it hadn't pounded in many years. She knew he was from the UK wizarding world, and he was only in America on official Ministry business.

There was gossip surrounding him. They called him pompous and insufferable, a know-it-all, but they also say he fought in the recent war with his family.

Audrey loved a man that was brave, and this British wizard seemed to have that, even if it was coupled with arrogance.

She took a deep breath. It was now or never if she wanted to meet him.

He was busy looking through some papers when she approached him from his left. She wanted to say something witty. Unfortunately, what came out of her mouth wasn't really that spectacular. "Well, well, well, look who it is: our neighbour from across the pond."

Percy looked at her, and she felt herself heating up with the way his eyes roamed her face with interest. He cleared his throat. "Actually, it's more of an ocean."

She frowned. "I guess some of the rumors were right about you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"If there's someone trying to be nice and make conversation, it's best not to correct them. It rubs a lot of people the wrong way."

His face turned bright red, and he placed the papers down on the nearby desk. He turned towards her and did a curt little bow. "I apologize. I got nervous, and I reverted to how I used to be in school."

Audrey smiled. "Why did you get nervous with little ole me?"

"It's not very often that a pretty girl talks to me, and you're the first girl I've had any interest in on first sight since my Hogwarts' girlfriend."

She was happy with that. "Well, I'm flattered."

Percy cleared his throat. "Well, um, I'm here for a couple of weeks. Would you maybe, _possibly_ , like to have dinner with me?" he asked hopefully.

She saw in his eyes that he expected her to say no, so she decided to surprise him. "It would be my pleasure."


	59. RonPansy

**Pairing:** Ron/Pansy (Word Count: 400)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Golden Snitch:** Light it up like it's the 4th of July  
 _Prompt - (_ _word) independence_

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

Ron and Pansy couldn't be more different. One was a Gryffindor, and the other one was a Slytherin. One thought about doing the right thing even if he sometimes made mistakes, and the other one usually only thought about doing best for herself.

The one thing they had in common was that they both strived for independence. They didn't want to be reliant on anyone else for their happiness. Ron had tried using Hermione to be happy, and Pansy had tried the same thing with Draco. It hadn't worked out for either of them. They decided the one person that could make them happy was themselves. They both made a vow to find something that could bring them happiness.

Ron found that in his job. He loved being an Auror. He loved helping people even if he hated the pile of paperwork. He felt like he did good things each day, and he slept soundly, with the full belief that he made a difference.

Pansy found her happiness in fashion designing. She had never been the most fashionable despite being from a Pure-blood family, but she had a hidden talent for it that she hadn't delved too deep into during the war. With safety a reality, she decided it was time to be herself, and she had never felt so free.

Ron and Pansy had two different social circles. The only time they came into contact with each other was during Ministry events.

On one such event, they found themselves side-by-side against the wall as they watched couples dance.

Pansy couldn't help notice that Ron sure looked handsome, so different from the gangly boy she remembered from Hogwarts.

Likewise, Ron couldn't help but notice that Pansy looked pretty. He recalled the Muggle story The Ugly Duckling that Hermione had once told him, and it described Pansy perfectly..

He was happy where he was in his life, and maybe it was time to try for another relationship. He cleared his throat. "Would you like to dance?"

Pansy felt giddy inside, but she made sure to not show it on her face. There was no reason for him to know how happy she was about the question. "It will be _your_ pleasure," she intoned as she placed her hand on top of his.

Ron smiled. "Yes, it will be."

Pansy blushed. She had a feeling this was the start of something beautiful.


	60. SiriusMarlene

**Pairing:** Sirius/Marlene (Word Count: 533)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Golden Snitch:** Light it up like it's the 4th of July  
 _Prompt - (_ _task) Picnic: Write about a proposal_

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

Sirius watched Marlene as she effortlessly moved through the crowd with grace he only ever saw from her. She was beautiful, like a flower. Only she wasn't delicate because he had seen what she could do with her wand.

"You have hearts in your eyes, Padfoot," James teased.

Sirius smiled, and he wondered if it looked goofy to his best friend. He knew when James smiled at Lily, it was _always_ goofy looking.

"So, Lily and I are getting married soon," James said.

Sirius tore his eyes away from the most radiant sight to look at James. He arched an unimpressed eyebrow. "What's your point?"

James smiled. "I was just _wondering_ if you and the lovely Marlene would be following our example."

Sirius did his best to not scoff at the very notion of marriage at that point in time. "Neither of us is ready for that."

James lost his smile. "Maybe you think you're not ready, but you shouldn't forget there is a war going on. You don't know how many days you have left with Marlene, and you shouldn't waste them," he advised.

Sirius frowned at that. He didn't like thinking about bad things so he hadn't thought too much about what he would do if Marlene died, and he had never thought about how Marlene would feel if Sirius died. Would it be better to be married during the war, or to wait when it was safe for them, when they had more time to explore their relationship?

He loved Marlene. He didn't doubt that at all. And he was pretty sure Marlene loved him as well. But marriage... it was so final. And he truly didn't know if he was ready for that level of commitment, even with the girl he thought was his soulmate.

He stared at Marlene again. His heart jumped a little bit when Marlene's gaze met his, and right then and there, he came to a decision.

He marched over to her. "Marlene McKinnon."

"What is it, Sirius?" she asked.

"I love you, and you love me, right?"

She slowly nodded.

"We're in a war, and we could die tomorrow, so let's get married."

She blinked. "That's _some_ marriage proposal. Let me ask you something. Are you only asking me because we might die?"

"Well, yeah, but I do love you. And I don't want to die without being married to you."

She smiled slightly, but she wasn't swooning over his proposal. "Sirius, I love you as well, and if I die, it would be nice to die as Marlene Black, but I don't think either of us is ready for marriage. And yes, we're taking the risk of dying without being married, but I think it would be best to wait until we're both sure it's what we want."

"But James said we should..." He trailed off at Marlene's look.

She shook her head. "Do me a favor. Don't listen to James about marriage and us again. His heart is in the right place, but what's right for him and Lily isn't necessarily right for us."

Sirius nodded. "Got it."

She kissed his cheek. "No more talk about marriage?"

"No more talk about marriage."


	61. JamesPetunia

**Pairing:** James/Petunia (Word Count: 704)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Golden Snitch:** Light it up like it's the 4th of July  
 _Prompt - (_ _scenario) a family barbecue receives an unexpected guest_

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

James watched as Harry and Dudley ran around together. "Boys, lunch is almost ready," he yelled.

They ignored him as they continued to play tag. He knew having sons that were only a year apart were asking for trouble. They never listened to him or their mum because they had each other. It was horrible just trying to get them to go to bed at night.

He sighed. "Padfoot, can you take them to wash their hands."

"But I'm eating," Sirius whined.

"Padfoot—" he started but Remus interrupted him.

"I'll go. We wouldn't want Padfoot to upset his stomach by not giving it fuel."

"Thanks, Moony. And can you find out what's taking Petunia so long. She was only going to the bathroom, but it's been ten minutes."

Remus nodded and went to get the boys but stopped suddenly, his eyes glued to the door. "Um, Prongs. I know why Petunia was taking so long."

James looked away from the grill and followed his friend's gaze. Sirius, too, was standing up, his ferocious glare aimed in the same direction Remus was looking. He swallowed at who he saw standing next to Petunia. "Lily."

"Hi." The redhead he had once loved waved. "I know I wasn't invited, but I thought..."

"It's been eight years. And you told Petunia and I you were done with us if we chose to be together. And you think you have the right to drop by our family barbeque, as if none of it happened? You have some nerve."

Petunia looked nervous.

He narrowed his eyes. "Love, are you okay?"

Lily flinched at the term of endearment, but James didn't care. He wasn't going to censor himself just because she chose to drop by when she wasn't even invited.

"I'm fine," Petunia muttered.

James handed the spatula to Sirius who took over at the grill. He walked over to Petunia and leaned down to whisper so no one, especially not Lily, could hear. "I chose you eight years ago. And I still choose you."

Petunia smiled finally and kissed him on the cheek.

"Listen," Lily said, breaking the nice moment between the couple. "I know what I said, but you have to understand that I was taken by surprise. And I thought it was time to bury the hatchet."

"It took you eight years to get over that surprise then?" Petunia asked archly. "James chased you for years, but you only showed interest in him when he began showing interest in me, and then you got angry and jealous when he chose me over you. Like you couldn't imagine why he'd want to be with you plainer, Muggle sister when you were offering yourself on a silver platter."

Harry and Dudley ran up to them. "Mum?" Harry asked.

"Dad?" Dudley asked. "Is everything okay?"

James put his hands on the top of his sons' heads. "It's fine."

Petunia smiled as well. "We have a family now, and I'm not sure I want to take the risk of you saying anything poisonous where our sons could hear. They come first, and frankly, I don't trust you to not forget yourself and say something horrid."

"James, you can't honestly agree that I would—" Lily tried, but James interrupted her.

"I'm in full agreement with my wife," he said, making sure to emphasize the last word.

She flinched again, and her cheeks became red as she did her best to hold back her anger.

James nodded to himself, knowing they had been right to doubt Lily's sincerity for a truce. "You should go. This is a day for family, and you're not family."

"Tuney?" Lily asked, doing her best to appear devastated.

"Go," Petunia ordered.

She glared at them and marched away.

James looked down at his sons. "Boys, you still need to go wash up."

"I'll take them," Remus once again offered.

When the trio disappeared into the house, James looked at Petunia. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded. "I am now. You should get back to the food before Sirius burns it."

"Um, I think you're too late," Sirius called out.

James rolled his eyes. "I'll see if I can salvage it with a little bit of magic."


	62. DracoNeville

**Pairing:** Draco/Neville (Word Count: 579)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Golden Snitch:** Light it up like it's the 4th of July  
 _Prompt - "I hate you."/ " No, you don't."_

 **Friends Challenge:** TOW Rachel's Book  
 _Prompt -_ _Write about a selfish character._

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

Neville crossed his arms and glared at the blond. "I hate you."

Draco didn't look up from his magazine. "No, you don't," he replied indifferently.

"You're right. I don't." Neville admitted as his shoulders slumped and he lost a bit of his will for a fight, but he couldn't back down. He had some real problems with Draco, and if he backed down, they might never get solved. "Draco, you don't get to act so unfeeling. I'm mad at you, and that should matter to you. If you cared about me at all, it _would_ matter."

Draco finally looked up, his steal grey eyes locking with Neville normally warm brown eyes, but right then, they seemed cold as he gazed at his boyfriend. There was no love or kindness in them, and that made Draco realize how serious Neville really was. "How could you say I don't care? I gave up my Pure-blood ideals to be with you. I risked losing my family for you. I could have been killed when I chose stand by your side and fight, and I constantly hold my tongue around Potter, Weasley, and Granger. I practically changed who I was to be at your side, and you still doubt me?"

Some more of Neville's righteous anger fled as he recognized the truth in Draco's words. He had sacrificed quite a bit for their relationship, but that didn't give him the right to ignore all of Neville's needs just because they didn't suit what Draco wanted.

"I know, but..."

"But?" Draco asked.

"Do you remember the last time we did anything that I wanted? Do you even remember the last time we talked about Herbology or any other subject that I'm interested in?"

"Um..." Draco trailed off as he thought hard, but he realized he couldn't think of a single time that they delved into anything Neville enjoyed.

Neville nodded. "Exactly. Everything we do in our relationship is always geared towards your likes. I don't mind doing things that you enjoy, but the 'not minding' thing seems to be awfully one-sided. I know you're used to getting your own way, but sometimes, you need to give back a little bit and think about the other person."

Draco opened his mouth. "Neville, I—"

Neville held up his hand, silencing his boyfriend. "You did sacrifice a lot for us. And I love you for it. I never thought I'd matter enough to you for you to make the sacrifice, and I'm so grateful that you proved me wrong. But that doesn't excuse you from forgetting about things I enjoy. You're so into your needs, that mine are always ignored, and if we're going to last, that can't continue. If we're going to be equal partners, both of us need to think about the other. Otherwise, I might have to walk away from us, no matter how much I love you."

"Can I talk now?" Draco asked.

Neville nodded.

"I was _going_ to say, before you interrupted me, that I'm sorry. I didn't realize what I was doing, but your right. I'll try to do better for now on, but you might have to cut me some slack. I'm kind of a selfish prat, so I might forget every now and then. Just tell me I'm doing it again."

"I will," Neville agreed. He leaned down and kissed Draco's lips. When they separated, he said, "You might be a selfish prat, but you're _my_ selfish prat."


	63. AntoninLuna

**Pairing:** Antonin/Luna (Word Count: 554)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Golden Snitch:** Prompt of the Day  
 _Prompt - (song) I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz._

 **Friends Challenge:** TOW The Nap Partners  
 _Prompt -_ _Write about someone's guilty pleasure._

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

Luna entered the forest and looked around at all of the trees. Her gaze searched for something. She didn't see it, but she did hear a beautiful voice and followed it with a smile.

She pushed branches out of the way to avoid getting scratched, still searching for the elusive voice that she felt oh so drawn to.

Luna stumbled over a stone and nearly fell, but she caught herself on a tree trunk.

The voice sounded closer, and she continued on her way, following it as if it was a siren and she was a sailor. Luna reached a clearing and stopped to stare.

Antonin laid on the ground, his arms and legs spread wide as if he was about to make a snow angel even though there was no snow. His eyes were closed, but his mouth was opened, and he sang the most beautiful melody she had ever heard.

Luna swayed closer, captivated by it. When he finished, all she could utter was "Wow."

Antonin quickly sat up and looked at her. "Luna, how did you find me?"

She tilted her head. "You should know by now that I know you better than anyone else. Of course I knew you went to the forest. It was just a matter of time before I found you _within_ the forest. Thankfully, your beautiful singling led me straight to you."

Antonin blushed and looked away. "No one knows I enjoy singing."

"Why?" she innocently asked. "Why hide such a talent?"

"Think of the company I've kept in the past. They wouldn't be too impressed by my ability to carry a tune."

She moved and sat down next to him. "So why didn't you tell _me_? I would have loved to have listened to you. In fact, I could probably listen to you for hours and never grow bored."

He shrugged. "I got used to keeping a secret; it never occurred to me to share it with you."

Luna leaned her head against Antonin's strong shoulder. "You shouldn't have walked away from me," she chastened.

"You should have _let_ me walk away and forgotten about me. You deserve so much better than me."

Luna thought about what she should say to make this better. "You do know that I love you, right? And one doesn't choose who they fall in love with. Everyone's heart has a mind of its own, and my heart chose you. Nothing you say or do will change that."

Antonin gazed down at her with sad eyes. "Your heart chose badly. We don't belong together. You should be with someone like Potter, or even Weasley. Merlin, Malfoy would be better for you."

Luna grabbed his chin. "Stop! I'm not giving up on you or us. You're way too important to me. We had a fight. So what? Couples fight. It's normal. No matter how bad things might get, I still want to wake up in bed next to you every single morning. So, you better never walk away from me again in the middle of an argument, and you better never threaten to not come home. I couldn't take it if I never saw you again."

Antonin closed his eyes and pressed his lips against her forehead. "I don't deserve you," he whispered.

"Tough because you're stuck with me. For eternity."


	64. CedricHermione

**Pairing:** Cedric/Hermione (Word Count: 632)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Golden Snitch:** Prompt of the Day  
 _Prompt - word: failure_

 **Friends Challenge:** TOW They All Turn Thirty  
 _Prompt - Write about someone turning thirty._

 **Are You Crazy Enough Challenge  
** _Prompt - 295. (pairing) Cedric/Hermione_

 **Once Upon a Time Challenge:** Mary Margaret/Snowwhite  
 _Prompt - write about true love_

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

 _Hermione woke up the smell of pancakes. "Mmm," she mumbled into her pillow._

 _"Wake up, Princess. If you don't, your breakfast will get cold."_

 _She sleepily opened her eyes to see her husband smiling goofily at her as he floated a plate of her favorite breakfast. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Breakfast in bed? Is there a special occasion that I'm not aware of?"_

 _"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday," Cedric lightly teased_

 _She groaned. "Oh no."_

 _"Oh yes," he returned._

 _"I'm thirty today, aren't I?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _She flopped back down on the bed and pulled the blanket over her head. "Wake me up when I'm twenty-nine again!" she yelled._

 _She heard a soft clink, probably him floating the plate down, and then she felt the bed shift under his weight. "What's up? You should be happy and ready to celebrate today."_

 _"What's there to celebrate?" she grumbled, the blanket still over her head._

 _"Love, what's wrong?" And there was the worry in his voice._

 _Hermione pushed the blanket away. "I'm thirty_ _."_

 _"And?" he asked, a crease of confusion on his forehead. "You're the last person I thought would be upset about turning thirty._

 _She sighed and admitted, "I didn't think I would either."_

 _"But?" he prodded._

 _"But_ _I'm thirty and I feel like a failure."_

 _Cedric leaned closer to her so their noses almost touched. "Hermione Diggory, I could use a lot of words to describe you—intelligent, brave, independent, strong, compassionate, sensitive—and there are so many other words, but failure isn't one of them. Where is this coming from?"_

 _She sat up. "I thought by now I would have accomplished more. I've always fought for equal rights among creatures, and I thought I'd be higher up in the Ministry by now so I could actually make some headway in the equal rights movement, but I'm stuck in the middle, unable to move up, and although no one will ever admit to it, I know it's because I'm a Muggle-born. Even though there have been so many years since the war, and with Kingsley as Minister, there is still so much prejudice within the Ministry. I just thought by now, it would have made more of a difference."_

 _"First of all, you are making a difference. Maybe you don't see it right now, but I do. Draco's son is dating Harry's son, and without the influence of both you and Astoria, I'm not sure Draco would have ever allowed it. Second of all, you're friends with Pure-bloods who had been Death Eaters in training while at school. Maybe since the older generation is still in charge of the Ministry, changes haven't come, but when it's time for our generation to take over, I'm sure_ _you'll see the changes."_

 _Hermione smiled. "Maybe you're right."_

 _"Of course I'm right. And_ _I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You'd make a wonder Minister of Magic, and I truly believe you should run."_

 _"Do you think people would actually vote for me?" she asked._

 _"Yes, I do," Cedric answered. He kissed her lightly on the lips._

 _She sighed against his mouth. When they separated, she asked, "What would I do without you?"_

 _He cupped her cheek. "You'd be fine. You're too strong to not be fine, but I'd go through my life lonely and sad, never knowing what true love is like."_

 _"You are so corny."_

 _"And you love it," Cedric answered._

 _"Maybe I do," Hermione retorted._

 _"Now, are you ready for your pancakes and sausage."_

 _She grinned. "Maybe later, but right now I'd rather have you_ _for breakfast." She then grabbed his neck and pulled him on top of her._

 _"I definitely like your idea."_

 _And they didn't emerge from the bedroom for two hours._


	65. RoxanneDominique

**Pairing:** Roxanne/Dominique (Word Count: 338)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Friends Challenge:** TOW Ross and Monica's Cousin  
 _Prompt -_ _Write a cous-incest fic._

 **Are You Crazy Enough Challenge  
** _Prompt - 395. (restriction) Can't use male characters_

 **Ouren High Host Club Character:** Kyoya Ootori **  
**_Prompt - Write about someone making a choice alone._

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

Roxanne sat alone in her room. She had a choice to make, and she had to do it alone.

No one could help her. Not her friends, not her brother, not her aunts, uncles, and cousins, and certainly not her parents.

She moved from a sitting position on her bed to a laying down position. She closed her eyes, and a familiar face flashed through her mind's eye.

 _Dominique._

Her cousin wasn't only beautiful. She was funny, and smart, and athletic, and nice. She had everything, and that was what made Roxanne fall in love with her in the first place.

She knew it wasn't one-sided either. It was such a small chance that her cousin would feel the same way, but Dominique did. Beautiful and angelic Dominique admitted to loving fiery, clumsy Roxanne, and she was willing to act on her feelings, despite the negative reaction they would most likely get.

What stopped the relationship from happening was Roxanne and her own fears. She didn't know if she was strong enough to face her parents' disappointment or her brother's disgust. Despite being a Gryffindor, she didn't know if she was brave enough to go against the social norm.

Yes, sometimes cousins married in order to keep the family pure, but they were always at least second cousins. First cousins being together were too taboo for even the most fanatical Pure-blood family.

Now she had a choice to make.

Was love worth it?

Three days later, she met Dominique in their old secret hideaway. The place they used to sneak away to when they were younger and wanted to get away from their respective siblings.

"Roxie?" Dominique asked hopefully, light blue eyes almost shining.

Roxanne leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to lips that were just so soft. "I love you," she whispered against Dominique's lips. She pulled back completely. "And I want to be with you, no matter the fallout."

Dominique wrapped her arms around Roxanne's waist. "That was just the answer that I hoped for."


	66. BlaiseAstoria

**Pairing:** Blaise/Astoria (Word Count: 439)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Lipstick Event  
 _Prompt - Red Rose_

 **Friends Challenge:** TOW Monica's Boots  
 _Prompt - Write about a young character falling pregnant._

 **Are You Crazy Enough Challenge  
** _Prompt - 103. (character) Astoria Greengrass_

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

Blaise walked up to his girlfriend. "A pretty red rose for a pretty lady," he said.

Astoria looked away from a book and smiled at him, but there was something off about it. "Hello, Blaise." She took the rose and lifted it to her nose, taking a delicate sniff. "It's lovely. Is there a special occasion?"

"Can't I just shower my girlfriend with gifts because I _want_ to?"

With some boys, that phrase might have sounded insincere, but Blaise made it sound just so truthful. "Of course."

He sat down next her. "I just noticed that you have been a little sad lately. I was hoping the rose would cheer you up. It can serve as a reminder that I love you so much, and if there's anything bothering you, we can talk about it, and I'll do my best to make it better."

Astoria's heart fluttered like it always did when he used the word 'love' in relation to her. "I love you, too. And you're right. Something _is_ bothering me, and I think it's about time we talk about it."

Blaise nodded and waited patiently.

She twirled the rose by its stem and said the two words that might destroy their relationship. "I'm pregnant."

Blaise blinked. "Huh?"

She took a deep breath and said it again. "I'm pregnant. At eighteen years old, I'm pregnant. I'm not ready to be a mother, but I'm pregnant, and it's going to happen whether I'm ready for it or not. And in case you haven't figured it out yet, you're going to be a dad."

Blaise slowly nodded. "You're going to be a mum, and I'm going to be a dad."

"Correct," she agreed.

Then Blaise said something that shocked her. "Let's get married."

"What?" she shrieked.

"Our child can't be born out of wedlock—"

"I'm not going to marry you just because I'm pregnant," she interrupted. She loved Blaise, but she didn't want that to be the reason for their marriage.

He took out a ring from his pocket. "I've been carrying this ring around with me for nearly a month. I was just looking for the right time to propose. It might not be the most _romantic_ way, but I think the time is right. Marry me, please."

Astoria stared at the beautiful diamond ring that glistened so wondrously. The diamond was in the shape of a rose with a little ruby in the middle. "A diamond ring with a red rose? Pretty symbolic."

"I thought it was fitting. So, will you marry me?"

Astoria met Blaise's eyes, and only one word came out of her mouth. "Yes."


	67. TomMinerva

**Pairing:** TomMinerva (Word Count: 410)

 **Written For:**

 **Seriously AU.**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble  
 _Prompt - sphere, immortal, translucent_

 **Friends Challenge:** TOW Chandler Takes a Bath  
 _Prompt - Write a story set in the Prefects' bathroom._

 **Are You Crazy Enough Challenge  
** _Prompt - 126. (character) Tom Riddle_

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

Minerva quietly entered the Prefect' bathroom, and her breath caught at the sight of Tom. He was just so beautiful. Usually, she didn't really like any of the Slytherins, but something about Tom utterly charmed her. "You wanted to see me?"

Tom smiled, and her heart raced at how amazing it was.

He turned to look at the walls that surrounded the bath, and she noticed they were almost translucent with little spheres darkening the panes of glass. "Do you know what my greatest wish is?" he finally asked.

Minerva stared at the ground. She knew the answer, but it still made her queasy to just think about how to make it happen. "To become immortal, but there's no way to do it without some serious dark magic. Tom, you're better off letting go of that dream."

He stood up, and his long legs quickly brought him to Minerva. "But, Dear Minnie, I figured out how I can become immortal. It has to do with making a Horcrux."

Minerva blinked. She had never heard of it. "How do you make it?" she cautiously asked, dreading the answer.

"It requires me to split my soul, and the only way to do that is through murder."

She swallowed and took a step back, but he was fast, and he grabbed her wrist before she could get far enough away. "Where are you going, Minnie? I thought you'd be proud of me for figuring it out."

"What are you telling me that?" she asked as she tried to yank herself free from his iron-like grip.

"Because I've decided that my first Horcrux—and yes, I will be making more than one—will come to be because of you."

She tried to get away even more. "Are you talking about killing me? I thought you loved me!"

"I do, but that's why you must die. Love makes people weak. It made my mother weak, and look how she ended up. Abandoned and dead. I will never allow that emotion to rule me." He took out his wand and pointed it at her. Even so, he smiled that charming way that she loved so much. "I promise it will be quick and painless."

"Tom, don't do this! You'll be caught!"

"No, no, I won't," he said calmly. "Goodbye, Minnie. And remember, I truly do love you."

And the last thing she saw, before she was even able to let out a terrified scream, was green.


	68. JamesAlice

**Pairing:** James/Alice (Word Count: 415)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Fun with Fishing Challenge  
 _Lure - JamesAlice / Prompt_ C4 #10 - "Birds of a feather flock together."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gobstones  
Yellow Stone - First Love / Prompts - (au) Squib, (object) bottle of whiskey / (word) comply

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge  
** _Prompt - 113. (character) James Potter (senior)_

 **Friends Challenge:** TOW The Baby Shower  
 _Prompt - Use the word 'bamboozled' in your story._

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

James walked into the Muggle bar. He went to the counter and ordered a whiskey right away. When he had his bottle, he sat on the stool with a heavy sigh.

"Want to share?" a familiar voice asked.

"If I comply, do you promise to not talk at let me sulk in peace?"

Alice grinned on his left. "No promises because you know how much I love to talk."

"A truer statement has never been made," he admitted with a small quirk to his lips. It was hard to be depressed with Alice around.

She took the bottle out of his hand and put it to her mouth, enjoying a giant gulp. She smacked her lips when she put the bottle down. "Aww, the cheap stuff."

"How are you always so happy?" James asked, feeling the sudden need for an answer.

"What good would it do to be sad?"

James shook his head. "You're from a Pure-blood family just like me, and you're a squib, just like me. And I know _your_ parents weren't as accepting as mine were. And yet, you're always so upbeat and very rarely do you ever seem sad. I'm bamboozled by it."

"Truthfully?"

James nodded.

"If I didn't have you, I probably wouldn't be as upbeat as I am. They say birds of a feather flock together in the Muggle world. I think that's a phrase that aptly describes us. Having you around keeps me sane. It reminds me that I'm not alone in the world, and that's why I fell in love—" She stopped herself, her eyes wide at her near admission. Though, she was sure he could figure out where she was going with her unfinished statement.

"You fell in love with me?" James quietly asked.

"I could blame what I just said on the alcohol, but I don't think you'd believe the one sip I had would be enough to loosen my tongue so much."

James shook his head.

"James, I fell in love with you. I've never loved anyone else, and I can't imagine loving anyone else in the future. You're just so perfect for me. You're opposite of me in so many ways, but I think you provide a good balance for me. I understand if you don't feel the same way, but—"

James interrupted her with a short kiss that left her yearning for more. "You're the only girl for me," he whispered against her lips.

She smiled and kissed him again.


	69. HermioneRegulusJames

**Pairing:** Hermione/Regulus/James (Word Count: 388)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Fun with Fishing Challenge  
 _Lure - Spinners - (word) expectations / Prompt -triad #2 Hermione/Regulus/James_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gobstones  
 _Black Stone - Good vs. Evil / Prompts - (word) mutiny / (color) slate grey / (action) foot tapping_

 **Friends Challenge:** TOW After "I Do"  
 _Prompt - Write about harmony between Purebloods and Muggleborns._

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

Hermione looked into Regulus' slate grey eyes. "Don't do it."

Regulus decided to play dumb. "Do what?"

Hermione started tapping her foot. "Do I look like an idiot? Don't act as if I am."

Regulus slanted his eyes to the side. "I have expectations to live up to, and they expect me to follow _him_." He didn't dare say the name. Even this far in the past, they feared Voldemort's name despite the fact he hadn't caused that many atrocities yet.

"Expectations?" Hermione spat. "I think you've already broken them. Not only are you dating a Muggle-born witch, but you are in a relationship with a wizard as well. I'm pretty sure Pure-bloods don't look that favorably on homosexual relationships."

"If my parents finds out, they'll consider the relationship a mutiny," he quietly admitted.

James came out of hiding, knowing Hermione needed help if they were to get through to Regulus. "Then don't do it. Don't follow that monster."

Regulus looked away from Hermione to meet James' hazel gaze. "I can't just spit at my parents and what they stand for. I'm not as brave as Sirius."

Hermione took his hand. "Yes, you are. You were brave enough to kiss both me and James. You were brave enough to sleep with us."

"You were brave enough to fall in love with us," James added. "You know we're on the right side in the war. You don't really believe in the Pure-blood supremacy propaganda. If you did, Hermione would never have stolen your heart."

"I do love the two of you, but..."

"No buts—" Hermione interrupted. "The question is do you love us enough to pick good over evil. To walk away from your family fully? Or are going to have to fight you in the upcoming war? Raise our wands against you?"

"Don't make us do that," James pled.

Regulus felt torn between what he had been raised to believe in his mind and what his heart told him to do. But looking at both Hermione and James, he knew he couldn't give them up. He might not be brave enough to walk away from his family for his own behalf, but he could do it for his lovers.

He kissed Hermione and then James in response. They both grinned, knowing what he was saying without words.


	70. HarryCharlie

**Pairing:** Harry/Charlie (Word Count: 769)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Careers Advice  
 _ **Task -** Take a career from the following list and base your story on a character taking up that career. / **Career Chosen -** Bar Maid/Keep / For extra credit - Harry is the Bar Keep_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Song Lyrics Challenge  
 _The club isn't the best place to find a lover, so the bar is where I go_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gobstones _  
Brown Stone - Working / Prompts - (word) signs / (weather) rainy / (action) mopping_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club - Days of the Month  
 _Serendipity Day - Use the word: Serendipity._

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do it Challenge:  
** _Prompt - 313. (pairing) Charlie/Harry_

 **Friends Challenge:** TOW The Birthing Video  
 _Prompt - Write about a bad Valentine's day._

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **Warning:** Past Infidelity (not exactly Charlie friendly)

xXx

 _The club isn't the best place to find a lover, so the bar is where I go_

Harry was busy mopping the floor the Muggle way when the door to the bar burst open with a loud bang. He looked up, startled, and his eyes widened at the sight of a familiar redhead, one he hadn't seen in many years.

The older man shook his head, and droplets of water flew off of the strands.

"Rainy night, huh?" Harry heard himself asking.

Charlie stiffened before he slowly lifted his gaze from the floor to meet his. "Harry?"

Harry put the mop against the bar and nervously crossed his arms. "Wasn't expecting to see you here." Quieter, he mumbled, "Or see you ever again."

Charlie cleared his throat. "Wasn't expecting to see you at such an out-of-the-way bar. And working?"

Harry shrugged. "I wanted something quieter. Something out of the spotlight."

Charlie frowned. "No one, not even my family, knows where you are."

Harry picked up his mop and began cleaning again. He needed to appear busy. "I needed to get away."

"And you couldn't have let anyone know you were alive? My parents have been worried about you."

"I'm not their kid to worry about," Harry replied. He put the mop against the bar once again, and then went to a wall that was filled with funny signs and fixed a crooked one. He didn't even think to use his wand.

"You've been their adopted kid, whether it was official or not, since you were eleven."

Harry didn't respond to that very true statement. Instead, he asked, "Why are you here, Charlie?"

"Let's just say I had a lousy Valentine's Day. My date canceled on me at the last minute and instead of going to a club with loud music, where I wouldn't even be able to talk to a guy, I decided a quieter atmosphere like a bar might be better."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and finally faced Charlie. "You want to possibly meet someone, and you chose a bar that isn't as popular as the larger bars in the city? For some reason, I just don't believe you."

Charlie mocked gasped. "Are you accusing me of lying?"

Harry stared at Charlie until he started fighting, and then he said, "It's not pure serendipity that you happened to show up here, is it?"

"I saw you the other day by accident and followed you here when you went to work," he admitted. "I wasn't going to approach you. Honest. But I really did have a date tonight, and he really did cancel at the last minute, and when I thought about what I could do tonight... Well, it was either sulk over not having a Valentine's date or come here and talk to you."

Harry moved behind the bar. "You should have chosen the former. I had no desire to see you ever again."

"I know we didn't end on the best of terms, but—"

"End on the best of terms? Is that how you describe it?" Harry interrupted, keeping his voice low so the couple of customers that were present didn't hear. "You cheated on me and broke my heart! You said your parents were worried about me, but you were the reason I left and stayed away. I didn't tell them why I was leaving, and I bet you didn't bother telling them the truth either. You don't want to ruin their image of the perfect son that could do no wrong, right?! The least you could have done was stay away from me! I don't think it was that much to ask."

"Maybe I missed you," Charlie tried with a puppy dog look in his eyes that used to melt Harry's heart.

Not now, though. And never again. He was fooled by it once, but he wouldn't be fooled by it a second time.

The door to the establishment swung open, and one of his regulars sauntered in. "Hiya, Harry."

Harry managed a smile for Eve. "I'll be right with you." He then faced Charlie. "I don't care if you missed me. And I'm not even quite I believe you when you say that. You're just lonely, and maybe a little nostalgic. But I'm done with you. I want you to get out and stay out. And if you ever contact me again, I _will_ make you regret it." He finally walked over to where Eve was standing. "Want your usual?"

She nodded happily, but she looked worried. Knowing her, she probably sensed Harry's tension.

Charlie walked to the door. Loudly, he called out, "This really was the worst Valentine's Day ever."

Harry ignored him and with slumped shoulders, Charlie left.


	71. TonksLunaFleur

**Pairing:** Tonks/Luna/Fleur (Word Count: 432)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Fun with Fishing Challenge  
 _Lure - Spinners (word) complicated / Triad #5- Tonks/Luna/Fleur_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gobstones _  
White Stone - Parenting / Prompts - (genre) humor / (object) Popsicle / (object) Bowtruckle toy_

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do it Challenge:  
** _Prompt - 226. (genre) Humor_

 **Friends Challenge:** TOW Rachel Has a Baby (part 2)  
 _Prompt -_ _Write about a single mother._

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

Tonks tripped over a Bowtruckle toy and fell to the ground. "Teddy, how many times have I told you to pick up after yourself?" she asked her seven-year-old son.

"Sorry, Mum," he said, but he didn't come to collect the toy.

"Let's try this again. Teddy Remus Lupin, you come get your toy and put it away," she ordered.

He heaved a giant sigh, reluctantly stood up, got the toy at Tonks' feet, and left the room.

"Need help?" Fleur asked.

Tonks shook her head as she stood up without taking the proffered hand. "Sometimes, I'm just not sure what I'm going to do with that boy."

Dominique and Victoire came running in. "Can I have a popsicle?" they simultaneously asked.

You would never know there was a two year age gap between them because they were so much alike and not just with their looks. Many people mistook them for fraternal twins.

Luna came in with the popsicles in two different flavors. She gave the cherry one to Dominique and the lemon one to Victoire—their favorites.

When the girls ran out of the room with their treats, Luna said, "I need to check on the boys soon. They should be waking up from their naps any minute."

Tonks sat on the couch. "Guys, Remus asked me about my relationship with the two of you the other day."

Fleur sat on Tonks' left side. "That's funny because Bill did as well."

Luna sat on Tonks' right side. "Rolf did, too. He said there was something weird about three single months living together and raising their children together."

Tonks chuckled as she took Luna's hand. "What did you say in response?"

Luna grinned merrily. "That it was complicated."

"That's pretty much what I said," Fleur agreed.

Tonks threw her head back to rest against the couch. "Sooner or later, we're going to have to tell them the three of us are sleeping together."

"Their heads might explode," Fleur warned.

Tonks smirked. "First of all, we're all divorced, so they have no say in our sex lives. Second of all, they might enjoy the mental picture of three beautiful women writhing together."

Luna shrugged. "I have a feeling they all have an inkling to the truth anyways. It's just a matter of time before they confront us about it."

Fleur stood up. "Let's check on Lorcan and Lysander."

Tonks stood as well. "And make sure the girls haven't made a mess with their popsicles."

"And check that Teddy's toy actually made it to the toy bin," Luna added, as she too stood up.


	72. GinnyAstoria

**Pairing:** Ginny/Astoria (Word Count: 343)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Fun with Fishing Challenge  
 _Lure - Plugs - (song) "Rest in Peace" from Once More With Feeling - Buffy the Vampire Slayer (musical episode) / Word #3- (word) Wave._

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gobstones _  
Blue Stone - Isolation / Prompts - (pairing) Ginny/Astoria / (object) Witch Weekly magazine / (setting) hotel_

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do it Challenge:  
** _Prompt - 402. (restriction) Golden Trio era WITHOUT one of the golden trio appearing_

 **Once Upon a Time Challenge:** Ariel  
 _Prompt - Write about being separated from the person you love_

 **Friends Challenge:** TOW Rachel is Late  
 _Prompt -_ _Incorporate Dreamless Sleep potion in your story._

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

 _You're scared_

 _Ashamed of what you feel_

 _~ Rest in Peace from Buffy's musical episode_

When Ginny walked into the familiar hotel room, room 206, she forced a wave that felt awkward.

Astoria was reclining on the bed, flipping through the pages of an issue of Witch Weekly magazine. When the redhead arrived, she immediately jumped off of the bed and threw the magazine to the ground. "You came," she murmured huskily.

Ginny took a deep breath. "I did."

"What? No hug or kiss hello?" Astoria joked, but it fell flat to Ginny's ears.

Ginny closed her eyes and did her best to hold back the tears. "I can't do this anymore."

Astoria opened her mouth but nothing came out.

Ginny turned away, unable to meet Astoria's sorrowful brown eyes that showed so much emotion, emotion she still did her best to hide. "I'm sorry, Astoria. I just can't do it."

"It?" Astoria finally asked.

Still facing away, Ginny said, "Us."

"I thought you loved me," Astoria whispered.

Ginny finally looked at her girlfriend of two years. She strode over to the younger girl and took the soft, pale hand into her own warm hold. "I _do_ love you. With my whole heart. But I'm not cut out for sneaking around and secret relationships."

:"You _said_ you were okay with it," Astoria accused.

"I was, at the beginning, but I thought with time, you'd be ready to go public. I see now that it won't ever happen. You're too scared, ashamed of loving a girl, and you don't think your family and friends will ever accept it. You'll never be ready to admit the truth, and I can't be your dirty little secret for the rest of my life. I deserve better than that."

Astoria whimpered, "I love you. Isn't that enough?"

Ginny turned back around and made her way to the door, wanting to leave as quickly as she came. "Not anymore. I'm sorry, Astoria."

That night, she gulped a vial of dreamless sleep potion. Without it, she knew her dreams would all about Astoria, and that was the last thing she wanted right then and there.


	73. SiriusLucius

**Pairing:** Sirius/Lucius (Word Count: 330)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Song Lyrics Challenge  
 _Lyric - We push and pull like a magnet do_

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do it Challenge:  
** _Prompt - 307. (pairing) Sirius/Lucius_

 **Friends Challenge:** TOW Joey Tells Rachel  
 _Prompt - Use the prompt 'rejection' for your story._

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

 _We push and pull like a magnet do_

Sirius had never been one to be scared of a possible rejection. There was a reason he was known as the Gryffindor playboy. Usually, both witches and wizards fell at his feet, literally begging to be allowed to service him.

This wasn't any normal wizard, though. Lucius Malfoy wasn't like Sirius' usual conquests. Not only did Lucius have his own share of admirers if he wanted someone to shag, but he also had a big ego and didn't have any problems wit his self-esteem.

In fact, that was the one thing Sirius and Lucius had in common, other than them both being Pure-blood wizards.

Still, Sirius felt drawn to him. Lucius aggravated him, pretending to be uninterested even while his hand slid sensually down Sirius' chest, closer and closer to the groin area.

Sirius wanted him like he never wanted anyone else.

X

"You're an asshole," Sirius growled.

Lucius quirked an eyebrow in a picture of amusement. "You're just _now_ figuring that out?"

"I hate you," Sirius spat, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

Lucius' hand, that had been rubbing over Sirius' stomach came up to his hair and gripped it tight enough to make Sirius wince. "Maybe, but you also want me."

And just to prove his point, Lucius' lips came crashing down onto Sirius'.

The younger man moaned helplessly, unwilling to push Lucius away no matter how wrong he knew this was. He gripped Lucius' shirt, arching so his painful erection poked Lucius' toned stomach.

Lucius chuckled darkly, moving a hand between their bodies to grip Sirius in a closed fist, and Sirius did his best to push thoughts of Narcissa out of his head.

After all, they weren't married yet.

X

Sirius tried to break away from Lucius—he didn't want to help the man cheat on his soon-to-be wife, Sirius' _cousin_ —but it was too hard.

They were like magnets.

No matter how hard Sirius pushed, Lucius pulled, and he just couldn't say no.


	74. LilyNarcissa

**Pairing:** Lily/Narcissa (Word Count: 716)

 **Muggle!Lily**

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Performing Arts  
 _Task 1 - Write about someone pretending to be someone else._

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Love in Motion  
 _Fem - Lily/Narcissa_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Song Lyrics Challenge  
 _Lyric - Now every woman I see is a potential threat_

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do it Challenge:  
** _Prompt - 118. (character) Narcissa Malfoy nee Black_

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

 _Now every woman I see is a potential threat_

Narcissa watched her from afar at first. When Narcissa first went to the Muggle park, it was out of curiosity. Her parents always talked about the danger of Muggles. They always told her that all Muggles hated anything that they couldn't understand and a magical person was a thing that couldn't be understood by a non-magical person.

Narcissa didn't want to believe that a whole bunch of people hated her for the sole reason that she had magic, though.

So, she went to a place where Muggles spent time. Without her parents' knowledge of course. And she observed them.

There was one particular Muggle that constantly drew Narcissa's eye, though. A pretty redhead with sparkling emerald eyes.

And one day, that very pretty redhead looked back. She didn't stop at just looking either. She got up from a contraption she had been sitting on, something Narcissa had seen kids play on by pumping their legs up and down.

She walked over to Narcissa without a care in the world. "Hi. I'm Lily. What's your name?"

She didn't even think about not answering. "Narcissa."

Lily smiled. "That's a pretty name. But then again, you're a pretty girl so the name suits you."

Narcissa blushed brightly. No witch she knew was that bold. And she found she kind of liked Lily's assertiveness.

She decided to try some of that as well. "Well, Lily is a pretty name for a pretty girl as well."

Lily giggled. "We're both named after flowers. Maybe it was fate that we'd meet."

"Maybe," Narcissa murmured, transfixed by the way Lily's ponytail swung.

She knew she should leave and stay away. What she was feeling was dangerous, but she had a feeling she'd be visiting this park again, and it would be very soon.

X

Narcissa glared at a nearby girl that was looking at Lily like she was dinner. She wasn't used to being jealous, and she had to admit it wasn't a good feeling.

At least Lily didn't seem to realize the kind of attention she drew.

"So, Narcissa, where do you live?"

Narcissa averted her eyes. She hated lying, but she had no choice. "Not that far away," she mumbled.

Lily leaned forward and tried to look Narcissa in the eyes, but the witch kept slanting them away to avoid the intense, beseeching gaze. "Narcissa, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't like talking about home."

"Oh." Lily was silent for a moment. "Maybe we can spend some time together at your house?" she asked hopefully.

Narcissa looked at Lily. " _Or_ we can spend time together at _your_ house. I don't really get along that well with my family, so I don't ever bring over any company."

Lily smiled, but it looked a bit forced. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were ashamed of me."

"I'm ashamed of a lot of things," she didn't say one of those things was lying, "but you are definitely not one of them."

Lily nodded. "Good. Because I really like you, and I would hate to think you thought there was something wrong with me."

Narcissa leaned closer. "There is certainly nothing wrong with you."

And they shared their first kiss. In the background, Narcissa heard a girlish shriek of dismay, and she took comfort in the fact that Lily was _hers_. And she didn't have to share.

X

Narcissa laid in her bed. She had been with Lily for almost six months, and the redhead was pushing to meet the 'family Narcissa didn't get along with.' And she couldn't say the real reason they couldn't meet.

She thought about telling her parents the truth but remembered how they reacted to Andromeda and Edward. And at least _he_ was a Muggle-born.

She could just hear her mother's voice. _"Not even Andromeda lowered herself to dating a filthy Muggle."_

Narcissa closed her eyes and tried to hold her tears at bay. It wasn't fair. She felt like she was in love, and she knew it would never be allowed. It was even worse because he parents were discussing about a marriage contract between herself and Lucius Malfoy.

If she didn't figure something out, she would have to say goodbye to Lily.

But how could she be with a woman who didn't know about magic?


	75. HermioneSeverus

**Pairing:** HermioneSeverus (Word Count: 748)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Performing Arts  
 _Extra Credit -_ _Write a fic with an overused troupe that you love. **(I chose time travel)**_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Love in Motion  
 _Cross-Gen—Hermione/Severus_

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do it Challenge:  
** _Prompt - 720. (random prompt) I can't be who you want me to be_

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

"Why are you following me?" seventh year Severus Snape asked.

Hermione looked at him. "Because I want to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

He glared at the annoying Gryffindor. She had showed up only two months ago, and her life's mission seemed to be checking up on him, making sure he didn't do anything she didn't approve of. "It's none of your business what I do with my time."

"Maybe not, but that's not going to stop me from helping you."

He sighed. At one time, he would have liked having a certain Gryffindor girl care about him, but that was before he lost Lily's friendship. And it was definitely before she started dating Potter. Now the very sight of her made him queasy. He didn't want Hermione's attention, though. "Why do you care?"

She looked at him with a beseeching gaze. "I can't explain it, but I do care. And I want to make sure you don't end up making a mistake you'll regret."

X

Severus stared at the letter. He knew it was spelled so no one but him could read it.

 _You invited to a gathering of my innermost circle. Don't be a fool. Come. Go to the entrance to the Forbidden Forest 9 pm on Friday. Someone will meet you there and guide you._

He swallowed and looked towards the Gryffindor table. Hermione wasn't eating; she was too busy watching him with a knowing look in her brown eyes.

And just like that, he knew this was what she was trying to stop from happening. Somehow, she knew about the Death Eaters, and she knew about his proclivity towards the Dark Arts. And she was trying to stop him.

But why? Why should she care about someone she only met tree months ago? Why?

He could ask her again, but he knew he wouldn't get a real answer. It was up to him if he was going to follow the path he already started or listen to Hermione. Because it was obvious she knew more than she should.

X

Hermione hoped she changed the past. She did her best, but she couldn't stay any longer. She had to get back to her own time.

She went to the Great Hall and took out the special time piece and set it. The world swirled around her, and when it righted, she was still in the Great Hall, and it didn't look much different.

She sighed.

It was only a matter of time before she found out if she succeeded.

Hermione got up and left the room through the giant doors. She stopped short at the sight of Professor Snape.

 _'I guess I failed.'_

Professor Snape's eyes were narrowed. "I was wondering when you'd come back from the past. I knew the trip was sometime this year, but I wasn't sure when it would happen."

She swallowed. "Do I get detention for meddling?"

He was silent for a moment before he answered, "No. But it's only because I hate to think about the atrocities I would have help caused if it wasn't for you meddling."

She blinked. "So, you didn't become a Death Eater?"

He shook his head.

"But you still became a professor?" Hermione increduously asked. She always thought he become a professor because of his role as a spy.

"I guess some things weren't meant to change."

"Is James and Lily Potter alive?" Hermiolne asked and then held her breath.

"Yes. They weren't before?"

She shook her head. "Is Harry still my friend?" It would be horrible that after all that, she lost her best friend because he had a better childhood.

"Yes. You, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Longbottom are best friends."

Hermione didn't ask about why Ron wasn't included; she'd find out sooner or later. "So..."

"So, I've waited for years to find this annoying little Gryffindor that butted her nose into my business after she disappeared. Imagine my surprise that when I see her again, she's twelve years old. I quickly figured out what you did."

"Why did you want to find me so badly?" Hermione asked.

"Because there was something about you. I can't be who you want me to be, but I want to be something to you. If that makes any sense whatsoever."

She smiled. "Something sounds good."

She'd have to find out what else had changed, especially where Voldemort was concerned, but for just a little while, she wanted to bask in a job well done.


	76. LuciusHermione

**Pairing:** Lucius/Hermione (Word Count: 265)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Song Lyrics Challenge  
 _17\. You know that I'm fun, you know that I'm young_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Back to School Event  
 _18\. (quote) 'You learn something every day if you pay attention.'_

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do it Challenge:  
** _Prompt - 320. (phrase) Age is just a number_

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

Hermione smiled as she danced to the music.

"Um, Hermione, I've never knew you had this side."

She grinned at her boyfriend. "You learn something every day if you pay attention."

"But a dance club? Really? I'm far too old to be here."

She rolled her eyes. "Age is just a number. I'm young, and I want to have fun. Having fought for my life in a war, I think I've earned the right."

He felt guilty all over again. After all, he had been part of the reason she was forced to fight for her life. "You do have the right, but I just don't know if _I_ should be here. How about I go, and you can just have fun?" He didn't want to leave. He had seen too many guys eyeing her, and if he wasn't here to scare the interested parties off, she might be tempted for someone younger.

Still, if he was going to be keeping her from having fun...

He turned to leave but a strong hand gripped his wrist. "I don't want you to leave. If you leave, how can I have fun? I wanted to spend the night with my boyfriend."

"This isn't my kind of place," Lucius tried explaining.

Hermione stood on her toes and kissed him with all of her might. When they ended it, she said, "Forget for one night that you're Lucius Malfoy and just have fun."

And despite himself, Lucius began to dance, matching his moves to Hermione's. This really wasn't his kind of place, but for Hermione, he'd make an exception.


	77. DeanParvati

**Pairing:** Dean/Parvati (Word Count: 338)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Honeycomb Challenge  
 _E4. (character) Dean Thomas_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Dueling Club  
 _Dummy 2 / Dogwood Wand - Setting: Hogwarts / Word: Adorable / Quote: "When I am with you, the only place I want to be is closer."_

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

Dean and Parvati sat side-by-side in the garden.

Dean looked at her from the side of his eyes, as if he was trying to not let it be known that he was looking.

It was kind of adorable to Parvati. She decided to clue him in that she knew. "Yes?"

If Dean didn't have such dark skin, she was sure he'd be bright red. "Um, I'm sorry you didn't have a good time with Harry. I'm surprised, though."

"Why? You thought I'd have a good time just being on a date with the boy-who-lived?" Parvati sarcastically asked.

Dean quickly shook his head. "No, of course. It's just that I always thought of Harry as a nice guy, and I thought he'd treat you better."

Parvati rolled her eyes. "Harry might be nicer than most guys, but he's still a guy. And all he saw was Cho Chang. He only asked me because she had already said yes to Cedric."

"You knew that before tonight?" Dean asked in surprise.

Parvati nodded. "It was okay, though, because I only said yes because the boy _I_ wanted to go with didn't ask me."

Dean swallowed. "You couldn't ask him?"

Parvati shrugged. "I thought he'd ask me, so when he didn't, I assumed it meant he wanted to go with another girl. Or not go at all for that matter."

"I'm sorry."

Parvati didn't play dumb. "Why didn't you ask me?"

He didn't answer.

"Do you not like me like I like you?"

"It's not that at all. In fact, when I am with you, the only place I want to be is closer. But that scares me. We're too young to be experiencing these kinds of feelings, aren't we?"

"We're not hurting anyone by liking each other, so I don't see anything wrong with it."

Dean stared at her. "I'm sorry I screwed up."

"I'm sorry, too," she replied.

That was all she could say. Things weren't fixed, but at least she knew why he hadn't asked her to begin with.


	78. RodolphusAndromeda

**Pairing:** Rodolphus/Andromeda (Word Count: 339)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Dueling Club  
Dummy 22 / Spruce Wand - Word: Linger / Dialogue: "I'm ready to try again, if you are?" / Quote: "I've never had a moment's doubt. I love you. I believe in you completely. You are my dearest one. My reason for life."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Writing Club - Light!AU

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Writing Club  
Showtime - Act 1 - Satisfied: (pairing) Write about a Black sister with Rodolphus, Ted, or Lucius (but not their canon husband)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Writing Club  
Pardon Day - Write about forgiveness.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Honeycomb Challenge  
E1.(song) "Brave" Sara Bareilles

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

"It was just so hard. Didn't you doubt me even for a second? After all, my whole family follows _him_. Didn't you believe that I could be a spy? I know some of the Order never trusted me, so I wouldn't blame you if you thought like them."

Rodolphus wasn't one for words, and that was probably the most he ever said at one time. Still, he needed to get it out in the open. If he didn't, his doubts about their relationship would always linger, and he'd also wonder if Andromeda truly trusted him or if she was with him only to keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't go to the Dark.

Andromeda didn't hesitate with her reassurance. "I've never had a moment's doubt. I love you. I believe in you completely. You are my dearest one. My reason for life. I'm not sure if I should be angry about you doubting me, though, or if I should just forgive you for your lack of faith."

"I didn't want to, but I couldn't help it. I'm sorry."

"Tell me something. Do you ever think about your family? Think about Rabastan?"

"All the time," Rodolphus answered right away.

Andromeda nodded, pleased at his honestly. "Do you ever think about following your brother to the Dark? Or do you think about how things could have been different if you persuaded Rabastan to see it your way?"

"The latter. How did you know?"

"I think about the same thing. In relation to Narcissa, not Bellatrix. I'm pretty sure Bellatrix was lost to the Black madness too early to save. Do you forgive me for thinking about them?"

"Of course. I love you," Rodolphus whispered.

Andromeda nodded. "Good because I love you as well. Now we have complete honesty in our relationship and we can move forward. I'm ready to try again, if you are?"

Rodolphus nodded. As long as he had Andromeda, he'd do anything. For her, he could be brave. No matter how terrified he was.


	79. PansyRon

**Pairing:** Ron/Pansy (Word Count: 104)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Roald Dahl Day Event  
Write about Pansy Parkinson. Word Prompt - Handy

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

Pansy shook her head. Ron was a lot of things: a decent Keeper, a Chudley Cannons' fan, a brilliant strategist, sometimes a jealous a jerk. But there was one thing that was glaringly obvious that he wasn't. Handy in the kitchen.

"Why didn't you just let Dippy cook dinner?"

He shrugged. "It was your birthday dinner. I thought it would be special if I made it for you."

She rolled her eyes. "It might have been special if there was something to eat. Unfortunately, nothing is edible from your attempt."

"Sorry, Pansy."

"Next time, just let our house elf do her job."

"Yes, Pansy."


	80. FredLuna

**Pairing:** Fred/Luna (Word Count: 366)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Crystals & Gemstones Club  
Amazonite: Basic: Write about someone who is exceptionally kind.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Song Lyrics Challenge  
9\. But jealousy gets the best of me

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Roald Dahl Day  
Bananaberry scoopajelly - Write a pairing you've never written before.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Duelling Club  
Holly Wand / Dummy 3 / Pairing: Fred/Luna / Item: Cauldron / Setting: Godric's Hollow / Word: Complete / Dialogue: "Am I amusing you, [insert name]?"

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

Fred stood over the cauldron that was in his basement of his home in Godric's Hollow. He was stirring the ingredients, trying to get the proper mixture to make his newest prank toy work. Usually, this was one of his favorite parts of inventing, only after coming up with the initial idea.

He usually felt complete while working on an invention, but today, he couldn't focus. His mind kept whirling around, trying to figure out why Luna would be having, what looked to be, an intimate lunch with Neville Longbottom.

He heard footsteps on the basement stairs.

"Busy working?" Luna asked.

Normally, as long as he wasn't in a delicate stage of potion making, he'd turn around and walk to her, scooping her in his arms. He'd then proceed kiss her on the lips and then say, "Never too busy for you."

There was none of that, though. Instead, he asked, "Where have you been?"

He expected a lie, but if she was anything, it was honest. "Having lunch with Neville."

He turned around and glared at her. "So, you're actually admitting to it?"

Luna blinked and tilted her head to the side. "Admitting to what? Having lunch with a friend?"

"Is that all Neville is to you? A friend?" he suspiciously asked.

Luna laughed. "Are you actually jealous?"

He glared at her. "Am I amusing you, Luna?"

"I just think it's funny you're jealous when I've never given you a reason to be. Fred, Neville is my friend. He's married to _Hannah_. His wife's birthday is coming up, and he wants to plan a surprise for her, and I was helping him come up with ideas."

"Why not tell me?" Fred asked.

"I would have if you asked me what I was doing today. Instead, you jump to the wrong conclusion."

"I'm an idiot," Fred finally said.

Luna nodded. "Yes, you are."

"And you're way too kind to me. Most wouldn't put up with me throwing accusations like that around."

She finished walking down the stairs and came to him, cupping his cheek. "I might be kind, but it's also love."

"Love. What a brilliant emotion," Fred murmured before he sealed his lips over hers.


	81. OliverMarcus

**Pairing:** Oliver/Marcus (Word Count: 333)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Love in Motion  
Slash - Oliver/Marcus

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Song Lyrics Challenge  
9\. You're poison running through my veins

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
Book Club - Tiberias "Cal" Calore VII: (word) Flame, (word) soldier, (dialogue) "I could set this world on fire and call it rain."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
Showtime - Genetic Repo Man - (dialogue) "None of us are free from this horror."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
CreepyPastas - #5. Write about someone being tempted into doing something that they have been told not to do or they know is wrong.

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

Oliver feels like there's a flame burning inside of him when he looks at Marcus. He knows what he's feeling is wrong.

Marcus isn't right for him. They're both soldiers, but they're on different sides of the war. And he's like a poison that Oliver shouldn't want to deal with. But like how nicotine and alcohol are for some people, Marcus is a poison that Oliver just can't quit.

When they stand on opposite sides, Marcus always wears a superior smirk. "I could set this world on fire and call it rain, and you'd believe me."

Oliver glares at him. "You're full of yourself."

"You can't deny me anything I want," Marcus returns.

Oliver remembers Katie's words. "I know you love him, but you can't trust him."

Then there are Percy's words. "Oliver, stay away from Marcus. He's no good for you. He'll betray you without any thought if it furthers his cause."

He knows they're right. They have nothing but Oliver's best interests in their minds. But even though he intellectually knows that Marcus is bad for him in more ways than one, he just can't stay away, even if it's betrayal to the light side. A betrayal of good friends and family.

That's why he always finds himself in Marcus' bed, rolling around the sheets, getting sweaty as he comes to orgasm, making sure to bring Marcus over the edge with him.

"Will the horror ever end?" Oliver asks one night, feeling maudlin.

Marcus, of course, knows what the Keeper is talking about. "None of us are free from this horror. And it will never be over. One side will always think they're superior to the other side. I don't even see the point in all of the fighting."

Oliver presses a kiss to Marcus' chest. "You know this is wrong, right?"

"Of course. But it being wrong makes it so much hotter."

"What's forbidden is _always_ hotter," Oliver agrees.

They fall into silence after that. There's nothing more to say.


	82. SeverusNarcissa

**Pairing:** Severus/Narcissa (Word Count: 432)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Love in Motion  
Marauder – Severus/Narcissa

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Song Lyrics Challenge  
9\. But I never got the chance to make her mine

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
Book Club - Maven Calore: (word) Possessive, (trope) Arranged Marriage, (word) Cold

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
Showtime - Can't Get It Up If The Girl's Breathing? - (word) Addiction

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
Days of the Month – Chic Spy Day - Write about Severus Snape

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

I watch from the back as Narcissa walks down the aisle in a flowing white dress. She doesn't smile. There's no light in her eyes, and she's moving like a robot.

My heart clenches, and my whole body goes cold, as she reaches Lucius Malfoy. She allows him to take her hand, her whole spine rigid as she faces the man that's binding her to Malfoy in the unbreakable chains of marriage.

It's not fair. It should be me she's standing next to, but alas, it isn't. I never got the chance to make her mind in the fullest sense, not before she told me that her parents had arranged for her to marry into the Malfoy family.

I thought about fighting for her, but no way would the Black family pick a measly Half-blood over a prominent Pure-blood, even if it would make Narcissa happy.

We just aren't meant to be. It's sad, but the truth is what it is.

After the wedding, where my hopes that she'd turn around and run away into my arms are dashed, I retire to Spinner's End to drink myself into a stupor.

I open a bottle of Firewhiskey, but before it can even touch my lips, the Floo activates and Narcissa tumbles out.

I'm smart enough to not hope for anything. After all, I saw her become Narcissa Malfoy. That leaves one question, though.

"What are you doing here?"

She stares at me. "I came to see you of course."

"Shouldn't you be consummating your newfound marriage?" I bitterly ask.

Her eyes soften. "Lucius and I will eventually have to in order to conceive an heir, but both of us wanted to be elsewhere tonight."

I swallow, afraid to hope. "Elsewhere?"

"I love you, and Lucius is in love with another. A Muggle-born actually. We agreed we'd only be married in name and be with the ones we truly wanted."

"I'll be your dirty little secret than," I spat.

"To the public, yes. But Lucius and his lover know. It's the best I can offer you."

I think about telling her to leave, but I know I won't. She's my addiction, and I will never be able to turn her away. I grab her and kiss her with all my might, touching her body with possessive hands.

She moans against me, writhing as my arms trap her against me like steel. "I love you," she breathes when we separate to take much needed gulps of air.

"Love you so much," I rasp, kissing her again.

This wasn't much, but it would have to do.


	83. SiriusLuna

**Pairing:** Sirius/Luna (Word Count: 498)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Love in Motion  
Cross gen - Sirius/Luna

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
Book Club - Diana Farley: (word) revolution, (colour) scarlet, (dialogue) "Fear will get you killed."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
Showtime - Chromaggia - (situation) Letting go of something

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
CreepyPastas - #7. Write about someone being traumatised by something they've seen.

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **Warnings for character death.**

xXx

When Sirius and Luna became lovers on her seventeenth birthday, she never expected that not only two years later, she would watch his head get severed from his body by a cutting curse, scarlet blood spraying everywhere.

"No!" Luna wailed as she fell to her knees. "No! No! No!"

Harry grabbed hold of her and held her as tears blurred her vision.

"No! No! No! Sirius!" she cried, unable to look away from the lone head, no longer connected to his body. His eyes were forever open, wide in shock. Not fear. Shock. Sirius wasn't afraid of anything.

Hermione ran to them and gasped at the sight of Sirius. She conjured a blanket to cover the body parts, obscuring Luna's worst nightmare come true.

"No, no, no," Luna began mumbling, closing her eyes as she repeatedly shook her head. "No, no, no."

X

"Luna, what you're thinking about doing..."

"It's called a revolution. I'm going to lead my own side and finally end this war." There was only steely determination in her voice.

Harry tried, "Sirius wouldn't want—"

"Wouldn't want what?" she interrupted. "Wouldn't want me to leave the light side? You know as well as I do that he was beginning to question Dumbledore. He even told us he thought Dumbledore was nearly as bad as Voldemort in the way he manipulated things to suit his purposes. And I think..."

"You think what?" Hermione asked.

"I wasn't sure at the time. I was so blinded by my grief and hysteria. But, I think the cutting curse might have come from someone on our side."

Harry took her hand. "Okay, I understand you don't trust Dumbledore. I even agree with you when you say he's manipulative. You actually think he'd order Sirius killed, though?"

"I think he'd want to eliminate anyone who questioned his authority. And people tended to listen to Sirius, especially when the truth about Pettigrew came out. Dumbledore wouldn't want anyone who garnered that kind of respect to get in the way."

"Luna—"

"I'm not scared of leading my own side in the war. Fear will get you killed, and I've learned from Sirius, that you can't let fear rule you. I've had to let go of his death to just survive and to keep waking up each day, but I'm going to do what he would want me to do, and that is end this war. Once and for all. Harry, Hermione, I trust you two. You might be the only ones on the light side that I fully trust. I want you two with me. Fighting with me. What do you say?"

Hermione and Harry shared a look. They didn't know if they would ever believe Dumbledore could be a murder, but some of what Luna said made sense to them. They did know that they promised each other and themselves that they'd watch over Luna after Sirius died.

They nodded at each other and simultaneously, they answered, "We're with you."


	84. TeddyJames Sirius

**Pairing:** Teddy/James Sirius (Word Count: 330)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do It:  
** 139\. (color) Dark Blue

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gardening  
Winter Task - Write about someone making a plan or setting a goal for the next year.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Crystals & Gemstones Club  
Citrine: Basic: Write about about Ted and/or Nymphadora Tonks and/or Remus Lupin.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Days of the Month  
Badger Day - Write about a Hufflepuff

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
Showtime: Seventeen - (situation) Someone turning seventeen

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

Teddy watched as James laughed with Albus, playfully pushing his younger brother. His heart warmed at the carefree way James moved. He knew they were all lucky. Their parents hadn't been able to feel so untroubled, but thankfully, they made sure their kids could have the childhood that had been stolen away from them.

Teddy felt a bit lightheaded when James brown eyes met his from across the room. The oldest Potter son smiled cheekily and winked at Teddy before going back to focusing on Albus.

Today was James' seventeenth birthday, and knowing his fantasy was of age was putting thoughts in Teddy's head. Bad thoughts. Sexy thoughts. Thoughts that was wrong to have towards someone he had been raised alongside as if they were brothers.

Teddy couldn't help it, though. Especially with how _good_ James looked in the dark blue shirt. It just made him look practically eatable.

He sighed. He knew they weren't actually brothers. There wasn't any blood relation between them, but he had known James since the younger man was born. And he wasn't sure how their family would feel about a relationship forming.

He shook his head. He was really jumping ahead of himself. He didn't even know whether his feelings were returned, and he was already thinking about telling everyone.

When James threw his head back and let out a roaring laughing, Teddy's heart skipped a beat. (And yes, he did know how cliché that sounded, but he didn't care.)

And right then and there, he came to a decision. Teddy didn't care if their family was uncomfortable with it. By the time James Sirius Potter turned eighteen, Teddy would be able to call him his. In every sense of the word. Heart, mind, body, and soul. (And there he went with the clichés again.)

He had a year to make it happen.

Teddy took a deep breath and began walking over to the brothers. He was on a deadline; he better get started.


	85. FredDraco

**Pairing:** Fred/Draco (Word Count: 167)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Pairing the Character Drabble Competition**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Crystals & Gemstones Club  
Angelite: Basic: Write about a 'bromance'

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

Draco's and George's heads were bent together as they roared with laughter at something they were reading.

Fred surveyed the scene. "What's going on?"

Draco grinned. "We're just making fun of how hopeless the Chudley Cannons are."

George conspiratorially whispered, "Don't let Little Ronnie hear you say that."

Fred frowned. "I'm not sure I like this."

George continued laughing. "Like what?"

Fred gestured to George and Draco, who was sitting way too close for his liking. "This! You two being so friendly."

Draco smirked. "Didn't you want George and me to get along?"

"Yes, but I didn't think you'd get along _this_ well."

"Freddie, don't be jealous. Draco and I are just friends. And anyway, he's so not my type."

Fred still frowned, hating the jealousy that seemed to be taking over his body.

Draco rolled his eyes and stood up. "Relax, Fred. I'm yours."

Fred stormed over to the pair and pulled Draco into a passion-fueled kiss, making sure his twin saw it.

George simply laughed.


	86. LavenderPadma

**Pairing:** Lavender/Padma (Word Count: 246)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Pairing the Character Drabble Competition**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around the World in 31 Days  
Australia - Dialogue:"And mine was pretty good. Sort of good. Okay, it was pretty bad."

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

Padma laid in bed next to her girlfriend. "So, Lavender, I have a question for you."

Lavender sleepily opened her eyes. "Hmm?"

"I know you dated Parvati a bit before you and I got together, and I've been wondering about something."

Lavender tiredly turned her head to stare at Padma's nervous face. "What is it?"

"Did you have sex with her?"

Suddenly, Lavender felt wide awake. She knew she had to be honest and slowly answered, "Yes."

"Was it good?"

"Is this one of _those_ talks? The kind that leads to a fight?"

Padma quickly shook her head. "No, I just want to know. Tell you what. I'll tell you about my other time if you tell me yours. Mine was okay. Not spectacular but okay."

Lavender rolled her eyes. "And mine was pretty good. Sort of good. Okay, it was pretty bad."

Padma sat up, pulled the blanket so it covered her breasts, and leaned against the bed's headboard. "Really?"

Lavender shrugged and sat up next to Padma. "It was awkward. Like we didn't know how to please each other, and I wasn't sure I even wanted to. We were both so embarrassed. It was kind of what cemented the idea that we were better off as best friends rather than girlfriends."

"So, I'm the best you've ever had?" Padma asked, eyes twinkling.

"Yes. And am I better than the not-spectacular girl?"

Padma leaned so her lips brushed against Lavender's. " _You're_ spectacular."

And they kissed.


	87. NevilleHannah

**Pairing:** Neville/Hannah (Word Count: 333)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gobstones  
Brown Stone - Fear  
Prompts: (spell) Accio / (spell) Engorgio / (pairing) Hannah/Neville

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around the World in 31 Days  
Namibia - Character: Neville Longbottom

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

Neville listened, and he didn't hear Hannah, so he figured it was safe to set his plan into motion. He took his wand and pointed it at himself. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Engorgio prick."

He watched as his _area_ began to grow.

Neville grinned happily. Wouldn't Hannah be surprised with this little treat! He couldn't wait to show her.

But something went horribly, horribly wrong. It continued to grow and in his panic, Neville briefly forgot how to cancel the charm. When he finally remembered, it was abnormally large.

His eyes were wide and he touched it, trying to push it so it went back to being its normal size, but the swelling wouldn't stop.

Fear gripped him at how large it actually was. It was awkward as it dangled between his legs, almost touching the floor. Hannah was not going to like his.

Frantic, Neville yelled the name of the only person he could even think to help. "Hannah!"

She came running, her hair in a messy ponytail and sweat pooling down her face. "What is it?" she asked before she saw his predicament. Her eyes widened, and she bit her bottom lip. "What did you do?"

He did his best to ignore the fact she was holding back laughter. "I tried to give you a little surprise," he said with a little whimper.

"Well, _that's_ never going to fit inside of me."

"It wasn't supposed to be this big. Do something."

Hannah pointed her wand towards the bedroom door, and said, "Accio ice pack." The cold pack flew into her hands. "Here, in case it hurts."

"It doesn't hurt; it's just uncomfortable."

"Well, as I shrink it back to its normal size, it may get even more uncomfortable. You might need the ice," she advised.

Neville blushed, and he still worried it would be that large forever. "Just change it back," he ordered with clear fear in his voice.

Hannah rolled her eyes and did as she was told.


	88. FredKatie

**Pairing:** Fred/Katie (Word Count: 256)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Crystals & Gemstones Club  
Carnelian: Basic: Write about Fred or/and George Weasley.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around the World in 31 Days  
Belarus - Dialogue: "But that's so old-fashioned! Nobody writes letters anymore!"

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

"I miss her," Fred whined.

George rolled her eyes. "You just saw Katie like two days ago. We're on vacation; we're supposed to be enjoying ourselves. Instead, you're moaning that you miss your girlfriend, and you haven't even been apart for that long. Get a grip."

Fred pouted. "I can't help it. I told Mum, and she said it was because it was the honeymoon phase of the relationships. I just can't help how I feel. I miss seeing her. I miss the way she smells. I miss her laugh. I miss _her_."

George took a steadying breath. He couldn't remember the last time he wanted to punch his twin brother in the nose so badly. "Then why don't you write her a letter so we can get back to _enjoying_ our vacation?"

Fred grimaced. "But that's so old-fashioned! Nobody writes letters anymore!"

George felt like screaming. "Then stop complaining!"

Fred glared at him and stood up from the bed. He was ready to stomp out of the room in a huff. He marched to the door and harshly pulled it open. His eyes widened at who stood on the other side. "Katie!"

Katie smiled. "I missed you so much, and I couldn't bear to be away from you any longer."

"I felt exactly the same way," Fred said, pulling her into his arms.

George sighed. Now he was stuck with two lovesick fools. Maybe he could write a letter to Angelina and convince his own girlfriend to come and save him from the sappiness.


	89. RoseScorpiusLily

**Pairing:** Rose/Scorpius/Lily (Word Count: 464)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **History of Muggles  
Task 1 - Write about a rivalry.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Love in Motion

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around the World in 31 Days  
Croatia - Word: Cascade

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

Lily's red hair was a beautiful cascade down her back as she slid a brush through it. As her bedroom door opened, she took a flower clip and pinned her bangs away from her face, showing off her vibrant eyes. "Hey, Rose," she greeted, admiring her hair with a speculative gaze.

"Lily. Getting ready for your date with Scorpius?" Rose asked with feigned nonchalance.

Lily wasn't fooled for a minute, though. "Yes. Just like you got ready for your date with Scorpius last night. Just like we agreed on."

Rose glared, her brown eyes fiery with irritation. "That's different. Scorpius _loves_ me. He's only going out with you because he feels sorry for you. You just can't take the hint."

Lily, satisfied that her hair was perfect, turned away from the mirror so she could look Rose dead in the eyes. "Maybe _you're_ the one that he feels sorry for. Have you ever thought of that?"

"Why don't you just let him go so Scorpius and I can be happy together?" Rose demanded.

"Why don't _you_ let him go?" Lily returned.

They stared at each other, lost in a stalemate.

X

Scorpius looked from Rose to Lily. "I don't understand."

Rose repeated her question. "Who do you love?"

"You need to choose one of us," Lily added. She tapped her foot with her arms crossed over her chest, eerily reminiscent of her grandmother.

Scorpius swallowed. "Lily, Rose, how can you ask me to choose?"

"It's easy. Choose who you love. Namely me," Rose said.

Lily glared at her cousin and then turned her doe eyes onto Scorpius. "Surely it can't be that difficult, right?" she sweetly asked.

"You two promised me you'd be okay with this. When I said I couldn't choose at the beginning, you said we'd figure it out. When I said I cared about both of you, you said you decided you'd share me so everyone was happy. Was that all just a lie?"

Rose and Lily stared at each other. They both knew what their rivalry was doing to Scorpius, but they couldn't help themselves. They both wanted him but didn't want to share him. They weren't' as mature as they thought they were.

Lily bit her bottom lip. "I guess we can't share you. We _wanted_ it to work, but I hate the thought of you with her."

"It drives me crazy to think about you with Lily," Rose concurred.

"You need to choose," they stated simultaneously.

The three of them were all silent.

Scorpius finally said, after what felt like an eternity, "I can't choose, so maybe I shouldn't be with either of you."

They all fell silent again, unsure of what to say. Nothing was okay, and they didn't know if it would ever be okay again.


	90. FredAngelina

**Pairing:** Fred/Angelina (Word Count: 331)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Cluedo (Suggestion)  
Suspect: Angelina Johnson, Location: Shell Cottage, Weapon: Book

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Love in Motion

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around the World in 31 Days  
Egypt - Dialogue: "Eat! Eat as much as you'd like. You're far too skinny."

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

Fred and Angelina sat in Shell Cottage. A Book was between them. They flipped through the pages, looking at available homes.

They weren't ready to get married yet, but they did want to move in together. Molly Weasley was not happy about her son living with his non-wife, but there wasn't anything she could do to stop it.

When Fred put his mind to something, he could do anything he wanted. And he wanted—no, he _needed_ —to get out of his childhood home. He loved his parents, but his mother was a bit overbearing and was still trying to coddle him. And Angelina's father was almost as bad with her.

Moving in together was the perfect solution.

Bill couldn't help but smile as he watched his brother and his Hogwarts' girlfriend look for a place together. When they began dating at Hogwarts, no one thought it would last. Most relationships that took place during school _didn't_ last. But Fred and Angelina proved everyone wrong. They were perfectly suited to each other. Both were athletic and had a love for Quidditch in common. Angelina knew how to get Fred to calm down, and she could take a joke when she needed to. There was no one more perfect for Fred than Angelina, and now they were ready to take this next step together.

Fleur breezed in with a plate of sandwiches. She set it down in front of Fred and Angelina who both stared at her with wide eyes.

"Eat! Eat as much as you'd like. You're far too skinny. The both of you."

When Fleur went back into the kitchen, probably to get drinks, Fred and Angelina looked at each other, and then they looked at Bill.

"Bill, she kind of reminded me of Mum just then."

"Shh," Bill quickly hushed, "Do not let her hear you say that."

Angelina could imagine what a quarter-Veela's ire would be like and quickly nodded.

Fred, like the good boyfriend, copied his girlfriend.


	91. DracoAstoria

**Pairing:** Draco/Astoria (Word Count: 227)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Cluedo (Suggestion)  
Suspect: Draco Malfoy, Location: Malfoy Manor, Weapon: Candlestick

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around the World in 31 Days  
Chad - Occasion: Christmas

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

Astoria woke up. She looked behind her, but Draco wasn't there. She sat up and stretched, working all of the kinks out of muscles.

She got out of bed and slipped her robe around her. She exited the bedroom and walked through the halls of Malfoy Manor.

No matter what room she searched, there was no Draco.

It was Christmas morning. Where could he be?

After walking for a few minutes, she decided to check the extensive library on a whim. And lo and behold, there was Draco, reading a book by candlelight.

She couldn't believe that he still used candlesticks as they were so old-fashioned, but he said it soothed him when he read by a flickering flame.

"You're working on Christmas morning?" Astoria queried.

Draco looked up with a smile. "No, just some light reading for pleasure. I woke up early and didn't want to disturb you, so I came here."

Astoria nodded and walked over to him. She sat on the arm of his easy chair. "What are we doing this morning?"

Draco sighed. "Don't know. It doesn't feel much like Christmas, does it?"

Astoria silently shook her head. "Don't worry. Next year, our baby will be born, and then we'll have a great Christmas."

"Too bad he won't remember any of it."

"Maybe _he_ won't, but we'll always remember our son's first Christmas."


	92. AbraxasDruella

**Pairing:** Abraxas/Druella (Word Count: 376)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Love in Motion

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around the World in 31 Days  
Bulgaria - Item: Badge

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

Abraxas stared at the prefect badge that laid so innocently on the palm of his hand.

"I knew you'd get it," a soft voice murmured.

Abraxas didn't jump. He didn't give any indication that he was startled. "Oh did you, Druella? How could you know that?"

Druella walked so she stood fully at his side. "Because I know how persuasive Malfoys are. I know how persuasive _you_ are."

"I'm not persuasive enough," Abraxas muttered, but it wasn't soft enough to not be heard.

Druella's soft eyes saddened. "So, you're still angry at me?"

"You rejected me; I have the right to be angry," Abraxas retorted, doing his best to not lose his temper.

"I'm betrothed to Cygnus."

"So what? Until you have a ring on your finger, you're not bound to him. We're fifth years. You won't be married until after you graduate from Hogwarts. And yet, you still say no to me."

Druella shook her head. "You just don't get it."

"What don't I get? Explain it to me," Abraxas ordered, slipping the badge into his pocket and looking at Druella's beautiful, almost angelic, face.

"If I said yes to you and had three years of fun before I had to settle down with Cygnus, I might not be able to say goodbye to you. Once I had you, I'm not sure I would be able to let you go to get married to Cygnus."

Abraxas took her hand. "There are ways around that. I'm sure your contract doesn't have a fidelity clause."

Druella pulled away from him and took a step back, putting some much-needed distance between them. "It might not have one, but _I_ do. I may not be in love with Cygnus, but I care about him, and I won't be unfaithful. I know Cygnus is not going to be, and he deserves the same respect he plans to show me. It's not his fault we're going to be married; it's our parents, and I won't be so callous with his feelings.

"What about _our_ feelings?"

Druella's eyes showed her pain. "Our feelings just don't matter in the grand scheme of things. Unfortunately, this is the way it _has_ to be."

She turned around and walked away, leaving Abraxas's heart in tatters.


	93. SiriusPetunia

**Pairing:** Sirius/Petunia (Word Count: 458)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Love in Motion

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around the World in 31 Days  
Brazil - Relationship: Boyfriend

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

"Sirius, you remembered," Petunia gushed as he gave her a daisy.

Lily watched the scene unfold with curiosity. "Remembered what?"

Petunia's smile was positively blissful as she looked at Lily. "My _wonderful_ boyfriend not only remembered my favorite flower is a daisy, but he also remember today is our six-month anniversary." She faced Sirius. "You're the absolute best. I'm the luckiest girl in the word." She kissed him with eagerness, and as his hands fell on her hip, she keened her approval.

All the while, Lily continued watching with a frown.

X

Petunia pathetically coughed.

Lily winched at the hacking sound her sister made. "Can I get you anything?"

"Get Sirius, please."

Lily looked almost pitying. "James wouldn't come near me when I was sick last month. I don't think Sirius will come either."

"Just call him," Petunia whimpered, holding her hand to her throat and trying, and failing, to massage the soreness out of it.

Lily did as she was told, but she knew Sirius would be a no-show, just like his best friend.

To her surprise, as soon as she said the words 'Petunia' and 'sick,' Sirius rushed over. He sat at her bedside and talked to her in soothing tones as he wiped the sweat off of her forehead with a wet rag.

When Lily looked in on them, Sirius was laying down next to her, reading from a book in order to help her fall asleep.

Lily stomped away from Petunia's bedroom, angry. She was angry at James for being a lousy boyfriend in comparison to Sirius. Angry at Sirius for making James look like a lousy boyfriend. Angry at Petunia for having such a great boyfriend. And angry at herself for feeling like this.

X

"You were jealous," Petunia said with a laugh.

Lily blushed. It had been years since she had felt like that—they were both married and had kids—but for some reason, she was thinking about how jealous she had been of Petunia and Sirius when they were all younger.

"I can't believe you were jealous."

"I wasn't jealous because I wanted Sirius," Lily hurried to explain.

"Oh, I know that. You would have probably killed him."

"I just wished James was half as sweet as Sirius was to you."

Petunia grinned. "James must have done something right. After all, you married him."

"And you married Sirius. Tell me, is he still so sweet?"

Petunia laughed as she thought about the man that had stolen her heart, despite her initial distaste for anything magical. "Well, he doesn't always remember anniversaries now, but he always makes it up to me, and he _never_ forgets my birthday."

"I don't feel so bad now," Lily said.

Petunia playfully pushed her. "Shut it."


	94. LouisScorpius

**Pairing:** Louis/Scorpius (Word Count: 341)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Love in Motion

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around the World in 31 Days  
Brazil - Cyprus - AU: cruise ship

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

Scorpius walked onto the large ship. He wore a frown as he surveyed his surroundings.

A man with blond hair that was a lighter shade than his own walked up to him. "Normally, when people are aboard a cruise ship, they don't look so unhappy about it."

Scorpius took in the man's appearance and made a guess that he was a crew member. "Well, _most_ people sign up to go on the cruise. They don't have their friends force it on them."

The man's blue eyes were alight with amusement. "Well, _most_ people don't have to be forced. Why would your friends think you need to go on a cruise?"

Scorpius remembered his best friend's worried eyes, always carefully watching him, making sure he didn't collapse from exhaustion.

"Albus thinks I've been working too hard and need to relax and have some fun."

The crew member's eyes widened. "Albus, you say? That's quite the... unique name."

Scorpius tilted his head and slowly answered, "Yes. He was named after his father's, and my father's, Headmaster."

The crew member bit his bottom lip. "Really? Because my father had a Headmaster named Albus as well. _And_ I have an older cousin named Albus."

Scorpius' eyes widened. "Albus Severus Potter?"

Louis nodded.

"What's your name and which of Albus' uncles is your father?"

"I'm Louis, and my dad is Bill."

Scorpius began laughing. "That underhanded, scheming, little monster. _You're_ the infamous Louis Weasley? The one that Al has been trying to set me up on a blind date with for months?"

Louis nodded. "Yep, and you keep making excuses to not meet me. And when you can get together with me, I'm always mysteriously busy."

Scorpius kept chuckling. "Well, Al found a way to make it happen. I'm actually kind of impressed by his sneakiness. I didn't think he had it in him."

"So, now that you've met me, are you disappointed?"

Scorpius looked Louis up and down. "No, I'm _definitely_ not."

Louis flushed bright red. "Good, because I'm not either."

"Good."

"Good," Louis echoed.


	95. SeamusHermione

**Pairing:** Seamus/Hermione (Word Count: 262)

Warnings for Character death.

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: ** Cluedo (Suggestion)  
Suspect - Hermione, Location: The Burrow, Weapon: Avada Kedavra

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Count your Buttons  
Character - Seamus, Word - Lower

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around the World in 31 Days  
Brunei - Action: Being chased

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

Hermione ran through the Burrow. She knew someone was chasing her. "Help!" she screamed, desperately hoping someone would hear her. She felt for her wand but couldn't find it.

She then remembered how she dropped it in the earlier struggle and begged her legs to go faster. _'Please, please, please,'_ she silently chanted.

"You'll never escape me, Girl," a dark voice rasped.

 _'Yaxley,'_ Hermione thought. She didn't know too much about this Death Eater, but she did know that he had a cruel streak that could rival Bellatrix's.

She stopped when she came to a wall. There was no place to go.

She swallowed and turned around, ready to face her pursuer head on.

"Trapped," Yaxley goaded.

Hermione glared at him. "If I'm going to die, I'll die fighting."

"Fighting? How? You don't have a wand."

Hermione grabbed a nearby vase and threw it at his head. Yaxley lazily said, "Protego," and the object harmlessly bounced off of his shield.

Yaxley pointed his wand at her. "Avada Kedavra."

"Hermione, No," Seamus shouted, running from behind Yaxley. He lunged for her, getting between her and the Killing Curse.

He fell dead to the ground before he could reach her.

Hermione lowered herself to the floor and knelt at her boyfriend's side. "Seamus? Why did you do that? You weren't supposed to be anywhere near here."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at the once vibrant Irishman's lifeless body.

"Please, Seamus, come back to me."

"Don't worry. You'll soon join him," Yaxley promised. She never saw the green curse coming her way.


	96. TeddyDominique

**Pairing:** Teddy/Dominique (Word Count: 663)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **The Haunted House  
Write about someone tripping over something or falling down.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Count your Buttons  
Character - Teddy

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around the World in 31 Days  
Iran - Food: Ice-cream

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

Dominique checked her hair in the mirror. She ran her fingers through the long, blonde strands, needing it to be perfect.

She flashed a small smile at her reflection and nodded slightly. She looked good. She _knew_ she looked good. Was it good enough to catch Teddy's attention, though, or would he continue to pant after Victoire when it was obvious her sister wasn't interested in him?

It was the moment of truth. It was now or never. Dominique exited her room and made her way to the kitchen. Teddy was staring at Victoire in a sickening way as Victoire fixed herself a bowl of ice cream.

Victoire ignored Teddy and left the kitchen with her ice cream when she was done.

Dominique rolled her eyes at her sister's rudeness and once again, she wondered what Teddy saw in Victoire.

"Would you like me to get you some ice cream, Teddy?" she asked sweetly.

Teddy finally tore his gaze away from the kitchen door to stare at Victoire. His smile was large, and it caused her heart to flutter. "That would be great, Dom. Thanks."

Dominque blushed with Teddy's full attention on her and nodded. She hurried to grab the ice cream from the cool box and quickly put two scoops in a bow for her and two scoops in a second bowl for Teddy.

With Teddy's completely focused on her, Dominique did her best to hurry to him. Unfortunately, she wasn't paying attention to where she was stepping, and stepped on a small rubber ball that Louis was always tossing around.

She tried to gain her footing but with the bowls of ice cream in her hand, she wasn't able to, and she found herself falling. With a screech from her, she threw the bowls into air as she attempted to gain her balance.

She landed on her butt, and the ice cream fell out of the bowls, landing on her head with a plop. The bowls clattered to the ground behind her.

There was dead silence for a moment, but then Teddy burst out into raucous laughter.

Dominique, her cheeks burning with her utter humiliation, jumped up and ran from the kitchen, all of the way back to her bedroom. She just knew the sound of Teddy's laughter would forever haunt her.

Dominique laid in her bed after she spelled herself clean. A soft knock was ignored.

A knock sounded again, but this time, firmer.

"Go away!" Dominique yelled.

Teddy opened the door. "Hey, Dom, I didn't mean to laugh at you, but it was just so funny."

"Go away!" Dominique yelled again.

"Hey, don't be like that. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I would never do so on purpose. You have to know that."

Dominique stood up and wiped the angry tears off of her cheeks. "What I _understand_ is no matter what I do, you'll never see me as anything more than perfect Victoire's little sister. No matter what I do, you'll never see me as more, and you know what? Victoire doesn't deserve your devotion! She doesn't appreciate it; in fact, she takes it for granted! Your devotion is wasted on her."

Teddy tilted his head, and his eyes suddenly became all too knowing. "You know what? Maybe you're right. Maybe I've been focused on the wrong Weasley daughter this whole time."

Dominique swallowed, but she didn't dare get her hopes up. "I'm not going to be the consolation prize," she said and stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not asking you to be that. I'm saying I want to get to know you better. Maybe if I stop looking at Victoire so much, I'll be able to see what's been in front of me this whole time."

"Get to know me?"

Teddy nodded.

Dominique allowed a small smile to break though her cold exterior. She grabbed his hand and pulled him from the room. "Come on. We never did get our ice cream."


	97. AdrianDaphne

**Pairing:** Adrian/Daphne (Word Count: 392)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
Showtime: Thankless Job – (object) broom

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Count your Buttons  
Character - Daphne

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around the World in 31 Days  
Djibouti - AU: Deaf!AU

 **Pairing the Character**

 **Musical Category Competition:** Sweeney Todd – Adolfo Pirelli – Barber!AU

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

Daphne swept the floor with her broom. Her eyes surveyed it and when she was sure she got every last piece of hair, she nodded her satisfaction.

A firm tap on her shoulder made her turn around to see her boss' pug-like face glaring at her. "Go to the cash register," Pansy said.

Daphne read her lips perfectly and forced a smile as she did what she was told.

She hated the way her boss treated her. It was like Pansy thought Daphne was no better than the dirt underneath her shoes just because of a disability that Daphne had since she was a baby. And because of it, she was barely tolerated and always treated cruelly. Daphne was sure Pansy would have gotten rid of her if she wasn't so scared of being sued for discrimination against a deaf person.

Daphne wanted to cut hair. You don't need hearing to do that, but customers liked to talk, so a deaf barber wasn't good for business. And that made meant Daphne was kept behind the front counter. All she had to do was take the money, give change, and look pretty.

Pansy hated to admit it, but Daphne was pretty and the male clientele loved looking at her.

She smiled as the door opened and her favorite customer walked into the establishment. She waved.

Adrian Pucey couldn't help but return her smile. He signed as he spoke. "Hello, Daphne. Having a good day?"

"It has gotten better now."

She could feel a glare on her back and knew Pansy was angry. It was no secret that she had been trying to catch Adrian's attention, but he only ever saw Daphne.

"Well, you could make my day better if you agree go out with me on Friday night." Adrian slowly signed, still not completely proficient with the silent language.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Daphne signed.

Adrian nodded.

"I'm working Friday and Saturday night."

Adrian's shoulders slumped and a look of disappointment flashed across his face.

Daphne rested her hand on top of his. This time she did something she rarely did because she knew she sounded funny. She verbally spoke. "Lunch on Saturday?"

Adrian took her hand and pressed a light kiss to it. He slowly said, making sure she could read his lips, "It would be my pleasure."


	98. OliverAngelina

**Pairing:** Oliver/Angelina (Word Count: 345)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
Showtime: One Step Ahead - (dialogue) "You know you broke my heart."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around the World in 31 Days  
South Sudan - Action: Singing

 **The Musical Category Competition:** West Side Story  
Somewhere - Write about someone dreaming of a happy ending.

 **Pairing the Character**

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

Oliver watches Angelina as she sings to Roxanne. He tries to stomp down the bitterness he feels, but it's impossible.

"You know you broke my heart." He says it so suddenly that he even surprises himself with his boldness.

Angelina looks at him with furious eyes. "Not in front of my daughter," she hisses.

"Your daughter with George," Oliver spats.

"Yes, my daughter with my _husband_." She emphasizes the last word, and he can't stop his automatic flinch at the reminder that he isn't good enough for her.

Angelina leaves the room to take Roxanne to her own room, to presumably put her down for a nap since the fussy toddler has finally fallen to sleep in her arms.

When she comes back, he sees her anger. But underneath it all, there's also a tinge of regret. "So, are we back to this after all of this time? Because _I_ thought we moved past it."

"You mean you thought I moved passed you choosing someone else over me. First Fred, and then George. In your mind, I was never good enough for you, was I?" Oliver looks away, his heart thumping painfully in his chest.

"Oliver, I love you. I do. But I have never been in love with you, and I told you that when you first confessed your feelings for me."

"You never gave me a chance. If you had, I'm sure I could have made you happy."

"Oliver, my heart chose others. Yes, I did love Fred, but then I fell in love with George. I'm sorry that I hurt you, but you need to move on with your life. Find another girl to be happy with because it won't ever be me. I belong with George. And that's final."

Angelina turned\\\s around to walk out of the room. She pauses at the entrance to the hallway. "You can leave now."

Oliver watches her back as she left. He dreams of a happy ending, but his happy ending has always included Angelina. Without her, he doubts he could have a happy ending.


	99. LyallHope

**Pairing:** Lyall/Hope (Word Count: 363)

 **Written For:**

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Dueling Club  
Ash Wand - Character: Hope Lupin, Dialogue: "I'm ready to try again, if you are?", Scenario: "This has been a very bad week and you just grabbed the last box of my favorite comfort food at the supermarket"

 **The Musical Category Competition:** Hamilton  
King George - Write about someone who can't accept a break up.

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

 **Warning:** I'm rewriting history about how John and Hope met.

xXx

Hope Howell saw her biscuits. It was the very last box on the shelf. She greedily reached for it, only to have it snatched away by someone else.

She glared at the offensive man. "Lyall Lupin, you'll give me those back right this very minute!" She stomped her foot for good measure.

He shook the box teasingly. "Why?"

"I've had a bad week, and you, of all people, know I like to eat them when I'm upset. So give them to me. Now!"

Lyall looked at the box, and then he looked at her. "I'll give them to you, but only _after_ we talk."

She groaned in frustration. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Well, too bad because _I_ do want to talk to you."

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot against the tile floor. "Fine. Talk."

Lyall looked around and once he determined there were no curious ears in the near vicinity, he began his long-prepared speech in a soft voice, in case someone came into their aisle. "I know you got a shock when you found out about magic. When you found out about me. I hadn't expected you to break up with me, though, and I refuse to accept it."

"Lyall," Hope began after a sigh.

Lyall continued as if she hadn't said anything. "I know we have a special connection. When we look at each other, you feel something. You feel the same thing I do. That same thing is love. If I thought your feelings weren't genuine, I would have accepted you not wanting to be with me, but I know you love me. Just like I love you. And we belong together."

"I don't understand magic," Hope quietly admitted.

"You don't have to understand it. You just have to know that I would never use it to hurt you or anyone else. I'm ready to try again, if you are?"

Hope looked into his eyes. The reason for her bad week was because she missed Lyall so much. Yes, magic frightened her, but she wasn't scared of Lyall. She never once thought he'd use it as a weapon against her. "Okay, let's try again."


	100. EdgarFabian

**Pairing:** Edgar/Fabian (Word Count: 690)

 **Written For:**

 **Sophy (part of The Gift Tag):** Pairing - Edgar/Fabian with prompt "I wish I could just forget you." / "No, you don't."

 **100 Pairing Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **A Study of Magical Objects **  
**Task 1 - Write about someone having an affair with an externally beautiful person.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Cliche Day  
Marriage Law

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **National Princess Day  
Fiona - Write about someone with a secret.

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

 **Edgar gasped as he read the letter from the Ministry of Magic. He was going to be married to a Prewett. Unfortunately, it was the wrong Prewett.**

 **He swallowed and wondered if Fabian had heard yet. Edgar didn't have to wait long to find out.**

 **Not even an hour later, a loud crash sounded outside of his house. Edgar grabbed his wand and rushed to the door. He held it out, ready to defend himself. He couldn't be too careful, not during a time of war.**

 **He sighed in relief when he opened the door slightly and saw a disheveled Fabian. "I guess I don't have to ask if you heard," Edgar said, pocketing his wand.**

 **Fabian looked unsteady on his feet, and Edgar rushed to help him before he fell down.**

 **Fabian pushed him away, though, and took a step back. "Molly is in tears; Arthur Weasley was courting her, and now she's being forced to marry _you_ because of a marriage law."**

 **A deep frown formed on Edgar's face. "You're making it sound like it's my fault. I never wanted to marry your sister. You know that."**

 **"Fight it then," Fabian implored, "Molly can't as a woman, but you can. You have more standing in society than her."**

 **"If I don't go through with it, my magic will be stripped."**

 **Fabian glared at him. "You'll be my brother-in-law."**

 **Edgar looked down at his feet. "I know. I'd give up almost anything to be with you, but my magic is the one thing I can't lose.**

 **"I hate you," Fabian spat.**

 **Edgar flinched, but he knew Fabian didn't mean it. "No, you don't."**

 **Fabian looked away. "I wish I did."**

 **Edgar grabbed Fabian's hand. "One last time," he whispered.**

 **Fabian took a slight step back, but when Edgar pulled him closer, the red-head couldn't fight it, and their lips crashed together like a tidal wave crashes against a sandy shore.**

X

It had been six months. Edgar and Molly had been married for three months, and Fabian was getting ready for his upcoming wedding to a younger witch, Marlene McKinnon. She was a nice enough girl, but they had nothing in common, and he couldn't help but wonder why the Ministry paired them together.

Even though they had said 'one last time,' Edgar and Fabian kept coming back together. Each time was supposed to be the last time, but they couldn't stay away.

Edgar brushed the hair off of Fabian's sweaty forehead. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

Fabian kept his eyes closed. "How can you be so calm? We're having an affair. I'm helping you cheat on my _sister_."

"If you were so upset about the morality of it, you wouldn't keep coming back to me."

"I know she doesn't love you, and I have a feeling she's sneaking around with Arthur. It doesn't make it right, though."

Edgar pressed a kiss to Fabian's neck. He licked the droplets of sweat, savoring the sweaty taste.

Fabian's fingers curled around Edgar's biceps.

"I love you. And if it wasn't for the stupid marriage law, you and I would be together. Just like Molly and Arthur would be together. And like Marlene and Alice would be together. Love isn't wrong, even if the Ministry is trying to make it seem like homosexual relationships are wrong."

"I hate the secrecy," Fabian said.

"I do too," Edgar confessed, "but there's nothing that can be done. We have to take what we can get."

Fabian stared up at the ceiling. "Things would be easier if I could forget you. I'd be happier. I wish I could just forget you."

Edgar held him closer. "No, you don't. It might have been easier, but you've never been one to take the easy way out."

Tears leaked out from Fabian's closed eyes. "I hate this," he gasped.

Edgar rested his head on Fabian's chest. "I do, too, but we're stuck."

"Stuck," Fabian echoed, wrapping his arms around Edgar's back.

They fell silent, basking in each other's presence, knowing they'd have to soon say goodbye once again. It just wasn't fair, but no one said life was fair.


End file.
